Altered Fate
by Demino
Summary: Doing 01, Taichi Yagami was sent through a black hole to Earth for a day, but what if he hadn't ended up on Earth after all, what if he had been sent to a new world instead. Taiora
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

Altered Fate.  
Prologue.

Time flows like a river, or so they say, with small ripples forming here and here, causing small waves to form across the surface of the river, but doing little to change the overall flow of time.

However, it is thought that if a big enough weave can be caused, it can actually change the flow of time itself.

Such a wave was created 26 years into the future after peace between humans and digimons had been archived.

That peace shattered as a power house of a synthetic digimon known as Arkadimon was ruthlessly unleashed on the digital world by a corrupted Chosen Child hell bent on becoming the supreme chosen one by destroying every other one alive.

----

Neo Saiba smirked as he gazed across the clearing, one hand curled up around his jet black D3 as he faced down the only remaining member of the most well known chosen children in history. "Haven't you fools learned it yet, I am the supreme chosen child, the one destined to rule this world."

His grin never fading as a massive roar erupted behind him, ne rather smirked wider as the heavily empowered dark area digimon that had been standing behind him, began to advance forward. "With this digimon by my side, I can destroy you all." His eyes narrowing as he gazed at the three mega digimons facing him on the other side of the battle field. "None of you can beat us, none of you!"

Taichi Yagami, now well into his late 30ties stood silently as he held onto his digivice, Wargreymon towering up over him at his side, the protective metal empire digimon practically glowing with anger as well. "Neo Saiba, for the last time, you are under arrest for death of over 3000 chosen children and their digimon partners."

The unspoken fact being that the majority of those chosen had been his friends, several of the, dying in an attempt to save their own children who had gone into battle with this human monster first. "I've been ordered to offer you this last chance to surrender, so take it."

"To hell with that Taichi, let's just kill him." The cold objection came from his left side as Sora Takenouchi stared down Neo with nothing but a desire for death in her eyes, her hands curled up tight enough to draw blood as a massive dark digimon hovered behind her. "Just let Deathmon blow him and his little freak show away."

Taichi shivering a bit as he took a quick glance at her, trying to figure out if letting her come along had been a good idea after all.

For while he had known Sora most of his life, the one he had befriended so long ago were simply nothing more then a memory now, her only reason to live according to herself being nothing less then the need to kill Neo.

As for how she had become that way, he had to admit the memory made him want to seek vengeance as well, as the loss of not only Yamato hurt him too, but to Sora, the breaking point been when her children was attacked as well.

The news of which drove her catatonic at the time she learned of it, and as hard as it had been to see her like that, it had almost been better then to see her as this.

This mockery of what she once been after he had told her of Neo's attack on the American east coasts team of chosen, an attack that had turned into a full out battle with the last of their friends as they attempted to reach Mimi and her friends before they were all killed.

And while they fought, he had been forced to attend a late night meeting at the UN to discuss the damage being done, something he had and still did resent the governments for, as it had meant that while his friends had done their best to stop Neo, he had been sitting in a chair listing to complaints and arguments over what should be done when Neo were captured.

Daisuke had been the only one who had survived the rescue attempt, something which had been a barely at most since the younger man having been blown off a cliff along with Ken as they had attempted to prevent Neo from entering the real world.

The former digimon Kaizer, and best friends of Daisuke had died in the younger man's hands as he succeeded in transferring over partnership of Wormmon to him with his last breaths, the death of him scarring Daisuke deeply, as did all of the others deaths.

The memory of that fight, leaving him angry as it hadn't been just his friends who had died on that day; the battle had been his son as well, the loss of him leading him to thrown down his briefcase and the role as diplomat of the digital world for the need for revenge.

It had taken several of the still living chosen to stop him, and even longer for him to see what his anger were doing to him, and to the others. In his rage, he could have gotten killed as well, and if it hadn't been for him, both Sora and Daisuke would have gone after him before they were ready.

But even now he had his doubts about their readiness, already Sora were out for blood, and if he knew Daisuke right, he would be so too.

The thought of which had him staring to the right, as the younger messy haired man simply crossed his arms across his chest, signifying that he wouldn't back down from fighting. "She's right you know; I say we just destroy him here and now and get it over with."

Reddish brown hair waving lightly in the air, he chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at his own ultimate level digimon, the once proud ancient dragon digimon were now a twisted dark version, the white colors remaining, while a light variant of black had replaced the blue colors. "Imperial-Dramon can blow him away in a second."

Daisuke, once the most positive of the chosen children, were now just a shell of his former self, all that remained was a cold, hollow man who sought nothing but vengeance, one who had removed all feelings other then anger from himself in the quest to avenge all of his fallen friends.

Ignoring their comments, Taichi stared down Neo as the young boy chuckled at him. "Saiba? What is your answer?" Mouth turning into a thin line, the messy haired ex diplomat hoped to get the answer he wanted, the answer he needed to hear from that, murder. "Well!"

Neo, on his part, simply yawned as he lifted up his D3, dark powers glowing around it as he chuckled once more. "Come on Yagami, do you really have to ask." Pulling out a small object from his pants pocket, he smirked as he held it up before him, letting the three adults stare at it. "Your sister and her digimon, and all the others of your old team, they had the only thing I have ever needed."

"This crest was born to do only one thing." Slipping it around his neck, he smirked as he watched it glow with a dark light, a sick replica of a normal crest's light. "They had the power of one of the four holy beasts, as well as power to overcome some of the most powerful digimons ever, power that just had to become mine!" Laughing as he tossed his head back and raised his D3 up as high as he laughed his head off. "Now watch, the birth of the most powerful digimon ever!"

Dark light flare out from both the crest and the D3, light that were nothing short of utter corruption of the light and hope it had once represented, reliability, purity, friendship, knowledge and Kindness now nothing but a mass of dark energy floating into Arkadimon, the powers of their fallen friends tarnished and perverted by one young fools dream of greatness.

"A new age begins today, my age!" Raising his arms up over his head, he laughed at the heaven as dark clouds boiled overhead, lighting flashing across it as he felt the darkness behind flare up, growing stronger then he had ever believe possible. "I am the ultimate chosen child, the supreme one."

Lowering his head, a pure insane look flashed across his face as he held out his free hand. "And now I will be destroying you six, the last of the legendary heroes remaining."

Behind him the darkness parted to reveal a digimon more twisted then even Belial-Vamdemon, it's body covered in thick silver colored armor, with massive tendrils like hands, and shoulders, its lower body nothing more then a pear shaped mass of the same tendrils, and a single dark glass like eye on its head that stared unblinking at them.

On the ground, Neo Saiba laughed as he nearly dropped his D3, he had done it at last, the ultimate power he had always been destined to gain was right here, he was the most supreme life form, the true chosen one. "Now, face my partner, Arcadimon, in his super ultimate level."

Then he froze as a low moan came from his partner, the corrupted power flowing out of his again, the super ultimate digimon regressing back to his normal ultimate stage. "What the, this can't be, everything was perfect" Glaring down at his crest, he screamed as he watched it dim, refusing to let him use any of the stolen powers he had gotten from the legendary chosen. "No!"

Neo's cry of denial filling the air as Taichi simply glanced at each of the two besides him, his eyes holding nothing but cold determination as he pointed one hand forward. "Kill them, kill them both." His mouth parting to reveal a sick grin of his own as Wargreymon took flight, powers floating in around him. "Show no mercy!"

Sora on the other hand let her thirst for vengeance take hold as he watched Deathmon open his main eye, demonic powers flaring up in it as both of her demon lord digimons hands were held out, an eye in each palm opening as well. "At last Taichi, you should have let us kill sooner."

Tilting her head forward, she laughed as she watched the dark chosen. "Now die, die like you kill Yamato and my children, die like the animal you are!" her last shrill laugh filling the air as she snapped out one hand. "Deathmon, use all of your power, don't hold back!"

Imperial-Dramon not even waiting for a command from his partner as light flare dup from his cannon, the attack aimed right at the recovering Arcadimon as he struggled to regain his balance after getting forcefully regressed. "Positron laser!"

Deathmon staring right at the chest of Arcadimon as his dark powers flowed out in one direct attack at him as he followed the command of his partner to the very end. "Explosion Eye!"

Above the battle ground, Wargreymon spun around as power flowed into his hands, forming hsi trademark attack as he faced down the digimon and a dark chosen below. "This is for all of our friends, and everyone else you have killed Saiba, Gaia Force!"

Neo Saiba, turning his head up at the triple attack cries, felt his body go numb as each attack streaked right towards him, a moment of doubt flowing through his body before a giggle fell from his lips, followed by more and more as he dropped to his knees. "Damn you all, this isn't what should have happened!"

Holding out his D3, he continued to giggle as his used his own programmed portal program to open a gate around him and his partner, somehow hoping he could escape their vengeance. "I should have won Yagami, but don't worry, I'll be back again" Clenching his free hand down around his crest, he spat out one last hateful curse at hem as he felt the sides of his crest dig into his flesh at first, then bend and crack as he put to much pressure on the small item, heat flaring out as the stolen power rejected him again. "Huh?"

His eyes lowering to it, Neo didn't speak as he felt his hand go numb as pain unlike any he had ever thought possible tore through it, forcing his hand open as a light grew fourth from his crest, mixing in with portal he had attempted to open. "No."

The gate crashing as a massive blast of wing ripped out around him, a miniature black hole slowly growing fourth before him, its fuel coming from the power of his own dark digimon and the powers he had stolen, the pull of it increasing as his hand shattered. "NO!"

Then the last power of the crest ripped out as all three attacks hit him, the sudden addition of extra powers flaring up like a super nova, the heat burning through both human and demon lord digimon as a explosion rivaling a small nuke went off, taking out the last of the legendary chosen and their digimon partners as well along with a good portion of Server.

The main part of the attack drawn into the black hole, wrecking havoc with the flow of time and space as a massive time space wave shot out through the rive of time, impacting both future and past alike, the stream that made up history twisting and turning as it tried to withstand the unleashed power, but failing in the end.

Several points in history getting by the effects, history changing and giving life to new time lines as events were altered, one line becoming one where the dark Masters rule supreme as no chosen children were ever found, another one resulting in one where the chosen children became corrupt with their own strength and took over the role as Dark Masters.

Far back into the past, a digital monster known as Moon-Milleniumon beat his own partner as a wave of dark power crashed into the digital master of time of space, giving him the power to imprison his own chosen child in a block of crystal as he set out to make create the perfect world for them, only to lose out against the very first chosen children who utterly destroyed him.

In a more recent date, Apocalymon were fighting the very same first chosen, only to have a part of him fall off and merge with a member of those chosen as he was forced into the darkness beyond the firewall.

And even more recent, the most well known chosen children were fighting against a digital monster called Etemon, a battle that ended with a dark hole opening up, an event that allowed their Taichi Yagami to return to earth, or it should have, had the wave not impacted this portal, and altered it's exit point, to a far different location.

----

It was over, they had beaten Etemon and his dark network, the mad monkey digimon getting pulled into one of his own space time holes, his screams of denial and fear ringing out over the battle field as Taichi Yagami, leader of the chosen children smirked. "We did it buddy!"

Before him, Metal-Greymon grinned as he allowed himself to relax, his massive body and armor undamaged from the fight, the only sign of his still glowing body and the fact that he felt lightly drained of strength. "Yeah, we did it Taichi, we did it!"

Their reason for triumph clear as the black hole caused by Etemon dark network closing before them easily, the wind dying down as everything were beginning to return to normal. "Etemon's gone for good!"

Their victory talk mirrored in loud cheering rising up from the other chosen children and digimons from their vantage point far behind them, the loud victory cries from the other six kids and six digimons reaching even them.

"Taichi, we should head back to the others." Metal-Greymon voice showing some concern as he felt the wind pressure increase around him, overpowering the others voices as sand drifted past him, lifting up towards the black hole that seemed to pulse. "Taichi, get back, it's going to."

Metal-Greymon voice cut off as the black hole tore open once more, the last power from Etemon's network flaring up brightly and powerfully, arches of dark lighting shooting out as the black hole increased in size, pulling on his body with far more strength then before. "What's happening?"

Behind him, Taichi had to do a nose dive to avoid getting hit by one of the lightning bolts, only to find himself not falling over a she had expected, by rather flying as he was caught up in a sudden powerful wind, pulling him towards the rapidly growing vortex.

"Metal-Greymon." Screaming out the name of his partner with nothing but fear, he felt a wave of relief wash through him as he was grabbed out of midair, Metal-Greymon holding him back with his mega claw. "Metal-Greymon, we have to get away from that thing."

It wasn't clear if the armored dinosaur heard him, but if he had, it wouldn't have mattered as he was too swept up from the ground as well, dragged mercilessly through the air and towards the vortex along with Taichi, both of them screaming as they were swallowed up.

Taichi staring back at his friends as he vanished, getting one last look at those he felt he had know for so long, yet had practically only just met.

Sora, his best friend, the one he always hung out with, Koushiro, they had met by pure chance when he had protected the little guy from some punks on the first day of camp. Joe, he had never really known him, but he was always there when his help was needed, even if he was reluctant to do so.

Mimi, she was always complaining, but still ready to help. Takeru, the little guy with the big heart and the one who had were almost as full of courage as himself, always ready to believe in the best in digimons and finally there was Yamato, he never did know where he stood with him. They were so alike, yet just as different, like oil and water, but he was still a friend despite all of their arguments.

Reaching out a hand he tried to reach them as time seemed to slow down as the vortex swallowed him, the last thing he saw were Sora running towards them, and then nothing as darkness enveloped him, as he entered the flow of time and space itself, getting tossed into a wild ride with no control.

Then a wide range of colored swirled around him as he fell first one way, then another, his hands grabbing a hold of Koromon when he passed by him in the fall, the small pink digimon screaming loudly out fear if his open mouth was any indication.

The messy haired boy finding a small moment of amusement in noting that he couldn't hear anything, then felt panic entered him as Koromon began to struggle, forcing him to get a much tighter grip on him.

As the ride grew worse, Taichi shut his eyes and prayed for the trip to end real soon, getting his wished granted as this mad ride grew less troublesome, but still faster as his found himself going straight down, his messy haired style whipping around his head as he sent out a silent scream as well.

I was even worse then the time he and the other kids was pulled into the digital world, but finally the rough ride came to an end, not a gentle kind of stop as he had wanted, but a real fast one.

One moment he was falling, the other he was completely still, facing a sight far different from the one he had just left behind, the far reaching desert region of the Server continent replaced with a deep forest of pine trees and a cloudy sky above him. "What?"

Koromon fell from his hands as the effects of the sudden stop of the free fall caused him to drop to his knees and down onto the soft grass covering the ground, doing his best to keep whatever food he had eaten down and failing as he found himself emptying his stomach into the forest floor before he spoke again. "What happened to us?"

His stomach taking a few more seconds to relax then his other body parts, His eyes closing as he finally felt calm enough, he fall back and simply breathed in and out as his body shivered, his eyes staring unfocused up at the sky above. "Koromon, you okay?"

Koromon, still sporting unsteady eyes from the short trip, did his best to reach Taichi when he called, the pink digimon impacting the human boy's side at his first attempt, before stopping his drunken movement as he had to fight his own stomach as well. "Taichi, what happened?"

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, the messy haired boy shook his head as he did his best to regain his bearings, and find some kind of answer to the question Koromon had just asked him. "I remember the black hole, and how it went nut with, shooting off all those lighting bolts."

Snapping his eyes fully open as he remembered seeing Sora running towards the black hole, Taichi was up on his feet in a second, his eyes scanning the area as he turned around to check in every direction. "The others, what happened to them, did they get sucked up as well?"

"Taichi?" Koromon slowly spoke as his body tensed, his eyes drawn to the sky above as a hold in the clouds drifted over them. "You should really see this."

Lifting his head up, Taichi Yagami nearly fell to his knees again as he saw the one thing he had never expected to see, for on the other side of the clouds, glowing like a blue and green jewel, were a planet, a planet with four large continents and a single island, all of them clearly visible to him. "Koromon, where are we?"

"You're in the forest of nightmares." The answer came as a humanoid digimon seemingly emerged out of the nearby tree, a crow like head staring at them as the digimon opened his wings while pulling out two swords. "And it will be the last place you ever see."

TBC:

AN: A new digimon story, drawing on the Infinite Realities story I wrote years ago and gave up on, but this time, I think I can make it work, as I have a main outlining of a plot in my head, as well as an idea of where to go with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

Altered Fate.  
Part I.

Taichi Yagami here, last time I finally understood what courage really meant, and with that understanding, Agumon and I saved Sora and Piyomon from Nanomon.

Nanomon in turn did something to the dark network, causing Etemon's pyramid to collapsed and destroy his army, but Etemon was far to strong and survived, merging with the network to become even stronger.

But despite that, Neither Greymon nor me would back down, we were ready for the final battle with our enemy. As we walked forward to fight, my crest started to glow, causing Greymon to evolved the right way, and as Metal-Greymon he beat Etemon and his dark network causing it to turn into a black hole that swallowed up that mad monkey.

Unfortunately it also swallowed us up, and now we're in place called forest of Nightmares facing down this crazy bird man like digimon who just showed up and threaten to kill us.

How will we ever get out of this.

----

Staring across the short distance with a confused look on his face, Taichi grabbed Koromon as the small Baby II digimon jumped up in an attempt to look threatening. "What do you mean, what did we ever do to you?"

"Do?" The bird man like digimon laughed a bit at the question before holding out on sword, using it to point at Taichi with as he began to advance. "You two are trespassing human, that's what's wrong."

Stopping less then a meter away from the messy haired boy, he grinned as he lifted up his second sword. "I'm Karatenmon, a perfect stage digimon, and this forest of nightmares belongs to me."

Ducking backwards as he saw the sword start to move, Taichi closed his eyes as he impacted the ground, the metal of the sword passing by with just a few centimeters distance between him and the blade. "You can't be serious, we just got here, how were we to know that you hate guests?"

"You just got here?" Karatenmon spoke softly as he lowered his sword, his beak opening lightly as a small laugh emerged from him. "Don't make me laugh, this moon is safe from the human trash that have destroyed the digital world." Eyes narrowing, he watched Taichi closely as the human stood up and tried to put some distance between them. "Besides, even if I did like guests, I'd kill you anyway, human."

"Great." Taichi mumbled out as he tensed up. "We barely beat Etemon, and now this KFC reject wants to kill us as well."

But even as he spoke, he couldn't help but think over what he had just be told. Humans had destroyed the digital world, what did he mean by that. Had some evil humans showed up. "As if evil digimons wasn't enough, there are evil humans around as well?"

Lowering part of his attention to Koromon, he watched the pink digimon glaring, a feeling of dread coming over him as he knew what would come out of this. "Don't say it Koromon, he's angry enough already."

Koromon growled as he didn't really want to do as Taichi said, because he knew everything this digimon had just said had to be a lie, all the humans he had ever met had done nothing but try to help them, seeking to defeat the evil digimons as well. "How can you blame humans, they've done nothing but help us, they beat Devimon, and Etemon! They've saved us from their evil desires!"

"Saved us you say?" The reply came from Karatenmon as he lowered both his swords, his wings partly folding up. "You must be joking you fool, haven't you seen it?" Lifting his head upwards, Karatenmon stared up through the hole in the clouds, observing the planet hovering far beyond it. "That world, our home is overrun by evil and darkness, all of it freed by the hands of a single human."

Lifting over sword, he pointed at the island in the centre of the planet. "From the legendary Mount Infinity, the evil swept across our world, conquering each land, and without the Four Holy Beasts to help us oppose them, they even destroyed the balance of light and darkness."

Taichi, frowning at the reply, didn't find much reason to object as at a second look, he could see what he hadn't before, that the world above appeared too darkened, much like someone covered it with a layer of dark glass. "The balance of light and darkness? And they came from File Island, but that can't be true, we destroyed Devimon before he could take over that place"

Karatenmon, returning his attention towards Taichi would have frowned if he could, as the boy really did sound like someone who had no idea of what he had done, or what the other humans had done. "Kid, what did you mean when you said you had just arrived? Don't you even know what you have done?"

Turning around to face Karatenmon again, Taichi opened his mouth to respond, when a loud thunder boom came from directly above them, the hole in the sky glowing as it began to increase in size. "Now what?"

Lifting his gaze, Karatenmon frowned as he watched it as well. "The tear is growing larger." The comment followed by a gasp of disbelief as several dark shapes came through the hole. "Damn it, they found it."

"Well, they'll that I don't like guests." Focusing on Taichi, he sighed as he waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner. "Human, this is not over, as soon as that tear in the shield is mended, I will return to destroy you."

Taichi simply nodded in response as Karatenmon tore off from the ground, his swords sheathed again as he made a direct line towards the cloudy sky. "What a strange digimon." Turning around to face the forest, he nodded once more before taking off in a run.

"Where we going Taichi, we have to stay here, I can take down that lousy digimon." Koromon mumbled out as they left the small clearing, moving past several pine trees in a steady pace. "Taichi?"

Easing up on his grip, the messy haired boy smiled as he ducked under a low hanging breach and took a sharp left. "I know you can beat him Koromon, but not right now, you're still not fully recovered from the fight with Etemon." Slowing down to catch his breath, he stopped as he heard a loud boom from above, the tree shaking as if hit by a strong wind. "Something's wrong."

Looking up, he blinked as he saw Karatenmon flew past overhead, the bird man like digimon doing his best to avoid a powerful blast of dark energy streaking through the air, seconds before someone Taichi had never expected to see again flew by as well, a chillingly familiar laugh ringing out.

"Devimon?" The question muttered out as several digimons he hadn't seen before follow after the fallen angel digimon in a perfect triangle formation, each of them looking like leg less dragons with giant red wings, and while he couldn't really make it out, they seemed to have a skull helmet covering their heads.

Gasping as he watched them fly by overhead Koromon momentarily forgot about Devimon, his eyes narrowing as he did his best to remember what he knew about the other digimons. "Taichi, that's Airdramons, a powerful adult stage digimon, its main attacks are God Tornado and Spinning Needle."

"There has to be at least ten of them." Taichi muttered out as he continued to follow them with his eyes, noting that the sounds of a heated battle had erupted again, Karatenmon had clearly decided to strike back at Devimon. "Come on, we have to see if we can help him."

Koromon giving a quick nod of agreement as both of them decided to ignore the warning and threat Karatenmon had given the less then fifth teen minutes ago.

----

Beyond the shielded moon, several floating fish like ships hovered before the cracked cloud cover, several hundreds of flying digimons flanking each ship in perfect military positions.

The central ship, several sizes larger then the others, hovered at the front of the airborne armada closest to the crack shield; several Ninjamons standing on the deck of the ship as it continue to close in on the crack.

"So it is confirmed then, the shield has been broken at long last?" The question aimed at the digimons before him, his eyes half closed as he sat still on his throne. "Any explanation as to why it has happened, as all of your other attempts to crack it so far have failed."

The digimon closest to him filching at the last part, knowing full well that it was firmly aimed at him, the powerful digimon still intimidated by this mere human child, as well as two perfectly silent digimons flanking the throne, their eyes perfectly dead to the world as they kept staring straight ahead.

Slaves, that what was they were, nothing but slaves to this monster of a human, and to think, he had once thought he, Devimon and the other dark digimons had been the evil ones. "Sir, if I may explain."

"There was a surge of dark powers when we tried to use a direct attack with both digimons and weapons at the shield, somehow this power broke through the protective cloud layer."

Lifting up one hand and pointing out through the window, he smiled as he watched the flying digimons moving towards it through a wide window. "Devimon and the sixth Airdramon patrol have already entered through the crack."

Smiling coldly, the child slowly began to laugh as he stood up, sweeping his cape backwards and holding out one hand to point at the scene before him. "This crack is just the first step, I want a full breach of this cloud cover."

"So that I can finally claim what I want." Smirking as he stopped just before the window, he slowly slipped over into a full blown laugh as the digimons rushed to carry out his order

----

Reaching another clearing, Taichi and Koromon slid to a halt at the border between the pine trees and the open space, their hearts skipping a beat as Karatenmon came crashing down violently in it's centre.

At first, he just lay there as he stared at the digimons above him, his wings bending up around him in an attempt to shield him from more harm as the handle of his right sword dropped to the ground next to him. "You, how could you, how could you willingly side with a human?"

The question not really aim at the Airdramons, but at Devimon who had begun to descend, the nightmare soldier hovering above the ground silently at first, then slowly smirked. "If I told you the true reason, you simply wouldn't believe it, but don't worry, you will soon be bowing before him just as willingly as so many other digimons already have."

Holding out a hand, he chuckled as he drew a small circle in the air with it. "Now then, back to business, this world holds something my human friend wants." Lowering his right arm, he placed its hand on Karatenmon chest, four of his clawed fingers digging down through the feathers and into Karatenmon's flesh,

Devimon's red colored finger lightly tapping the skin of the bird man digimon as he watched him recover his senses, along with his fighting spirit once he noticed just who it was who were standing over him.

"Now, now, lay still, or it will hurt even more." Not waiting for a respond, he lifted up his light hand, and sent it crashing right into Karatenmon's head, stunning him a bit. "Now then, where did that Gennai hide the cards?"

Karatenmon, recovering from the blow, turned his head and chuckled as he watched Devimon tsaring right at him. "How should I know, that fool looks to much like a human, and everyone knows that I hate humans, find someone else to question fool, you won't get anything out of me."

Narrowing his eyes at the disrespectful and downright rude response, Devimon let out a soft sigh, before digging his claws further into Karatenmon's chest with a smirk on his face; he did so enjoy it when his captive refused to talk. "Death Claw!"

The words followed by a glow from his right hand, and Karatenmon's scream as Devimon sent raw darkness right into the bird man like digimons body in just the right amount to get a scream out of him.

"Why do you refuse to answer me? Just tell me what I want to know, and it will all be over." Easing up on his hold, Devimon watched as Karatenmon spat out a drop of mixed saliva and blood, the substance hitting him on the arm. "Hmm, you want it the easy way then?"

Raising up his left arm, Devimon smirked as the Airdramon's seemingly stopped flying, loud hisses and cries breaking out as black gears erupted from each one, a small cloud of them forming as Devimon trusted his hand downwards, the gears obeying the motion as each one tore down as well.

Taichi turning his head and stepping back as he heard Karatenmon's cry of pain as each gear impacted him, digging into the bird man like digimons body, enslaving him slowly, but surely.

in his hands, Koromon barely breathed as he watched it, then blinked as he was carried away, Taichi slowly backing up before running away. "Taichi, what are you doing, we have to stop him, we have to do something."

"We can't." Taichi replied as he did his best to keep his voice steady, a feeling of failure and cowardice flowing through him, even as he knew that a retreat had been the best option. "I know you have gotten stronger Koromon, but that was a battle we couldn't possibly win."

----

As the last gear merged with Karatenmon, Devimon lifted up his head as he spotted a movement, the backside of Taichi clear to him for just a few seconds, but that was all that was really needed. "A human child, on this moon of yours?" Tilting his head, he smirked as he snapped out one arm. "You there, bring him back to me unhurt, or as unhurt as you can make it?"

The enslaved Airdramon nodding as it took off, its wings created a strong wind as it broke up over the tree tops, before flying off in the direction Devimon pointed out for him.

Satisfied for the moment, Devimon lowered his attention to Karatenmon, the enslaved perfect stage digimon standing up with a completely black expression on his face. "Very well, as for you, I want you to tell me everything about the one who saved you all, Chronomon, the digimon who brought the few who hadn't been enslaved to this world."

Standing completely still, Karatenmon didn't respond at first as he seemed to have a struggle within, his eyes moving rapidly around, before stopping as they faced Devimon. "Chronomon? He saved me, gave me a shelter on this moon as the human trash destroyed my old forest, Told me, to watch over and protect, the forest of nightmares."

"So, he did make it here after all, or some of them did." Devimon mused as he regarded the forest around him, a faint look of deep thinking clear as he went over the facts he already knew about. "His power is as great as the legends spoke off, once he sealed this world, even the great four couldn't break through the shield."

Smirking as he began to levitate upwards, he chuckled as he watched the rest of the Airdramons and Karatenmon follow him loyally. "But now that the way is, he will fall to the human child as well, and darkness will rule this world for all time."

Breaking out into a full blown laugh, he rose upwards, moving towards the crack in the cloud cover. "My partner, will enjoy hearing about this."

----

Breathing heavily, Taichi burst past a pine tree just in time to avoid getting hit by a powerful gust of wind as his pursuer once again attempted to reach down and grab him, but finding that the trees of the forest prevented it.

The messy haired boy sending up a small thank you to whoever had decided to drop him off inside the forest, then in the middle of a desert where he wouldn't have had any cover to hide under.

"Taichi!" The warning from Koromon coming a bit too late as both human and digimon had already cleared the tree line and were running across a small clearing, not unlike the one they had faced Karatenmon in, only this time, there was no chance of stopping the hostile digimon from attacking with words.

The Airdramon hunting them, while controlled by a black gear, still had enough free will to spot a chance when it saw one, took it and sent out the attack it had been holding back for about five minutes of the fifth teen minute long chase. "God Tornado!"

Sliding to a stop once more, Taichi growled as he watched the forest before him blow up, trees shattering as a powerful tornado like power beam tore across the ground, knocking down several rapidly burning trees to the sides, blocking any escape in those directions.

"Damn it, there's no other choice." Spinning around to watch the Airdramon flying towards them, he spat out a small curse as he noticed it lowering to do another attack. "Koromon, I hope you have enough recovered strength for this."

Pulling off his digivice from his belt, he grimaced as he watched the dragon like digimon increase it's speed acting almost as if it knew what he was going to do, the fires behind him adding an extra point of intimidation to the Airdramon as its body glinted in the light of the burning trees as it aimed to do a quick hit with another god tornado.

Within Taichi's arms, Koromon tensed up before he jumped clear of his human partner, light engulfing him even before he had gotten a few centimetres away. "Koromon Evolves to, Agumon!" The familiar orange colored mini rex like body emerging from the light as the child digimon touched the ground, his eyes narrowed as Airdramon finished gathering the power to attack. "Taichi!"

Ducking low, Taichi let out a scream as he jumped forward to avoid a falling tree, rolling across the ground rapidly, he passed by Agumon just as his digivice let out aloud whine, light flaring up from it as the Airdramon shot past overhead, both of them safe from an attack for at least another four to five seconds.

Pushing himself up, the messy haired boy snapped out his digivice as Agumon spun around and began to move forward, a bubble of light enveloping the small rex like digimon. "Agumon evolves to, Greymon." the small rex like digimon becoming a much larger rex like digimon as a skull mask forming to protect it's head, with twin horns on it's side, and a small one on the nose.

Above the battle ground, Airdramon finished its turn, and roared as it found a more powerful opponent facing it, it's black gear controlled mind reminding it that the boy should be captured alive, but that the Greymon were free prey to be deleted if it got in the way.

Which would explain why it snapped open it's mouth and went right into a steep dive, the air passing by it's feathered wings begin to spin rapidly as the dragon like digimon used another one of its attack abilities. "Spinning Needle!" Several wind spears firing off from his wings, as he broke of his downward charge and went into a rapid climb upwards.

On the ground, Greymon roared as well as he observed Airdramon attacking, his mouth flooding with fire as the wind guardian digimon left himself wide open. "Mega Flame!" The massive fire ball rushing upwards in time to avoid the wind spears that impacted not only Greymon, but also the surrounding fire and earth.

In mid climb, Airdramon roared once more, in pain as his lower body was hit head on by the fireball, the heat of the attack going right the scaly body and leaving behind several burn marks as the wind guardian broke out his climb and went into a second nose dive, a dark colored attack forming in his mouth as Greymon became clear, "God Tornado!"

Rushing forward to avoid the attack, Greymon hissed as he came too close to the forest fire for his liking, his massive body swing around in time to face the underside of Airdramon as he flew past overhead. "Mega Flame!" the chance of hitting him overpowering the pain from the heat as Greymon fired off another massive fire ball, scoring a hit on the tail end of his foe.

As Airdramon screamed from the pain, he did a quick rise upwards to escape the fire breathing digimon before he could attack again, His wings beating rapidly in an attempt to put some distance between himself and his foe.

Reaching a good enough height, he snarled as he began to turn around, a change of tactics forming as he once more returned to the battled ground, but just above the tree tops this time, his eyes gleaming as he spotted the a messy haired human clearly outlined against the light from the forest fire.

The human kid the perfect target, the pain of the previous attacks that had hit him was causing him to forget the order he had been given to return with the human child alive.

He was going to kill him, then the digimon, and nothing would stop him, they wouldn't be able to avoid his surprise attack, from within the treetops.

Pulling in his wings as he moved further downwards, he hissed as he felt the needles of the trees scraping against his bunt parts, the pain increasing his anger as he focused completely on his target, a dark tornado forming inside his mouth as he began to violently push the pine trees with his sheer size and speed as he went even lower. "God Tornado!"

On the ground, Taichi coughed as he move away from the fire, freezing as he felt the shaking in the tree and heard them shaking violently as the large serpentine body approached, his eyes growing wide as he saw the jaws opening and firing off that beam like attack, right at him.

"Taichi, get down!" Running forward, Greymon barely looked to see if his partner did as he had ordered, his head already lined up to use a more direct attack as he felt the skull helmet take the full impact of the god tornado, the bone construct fracturing as massive pain shot through his head from it.

Shaking his head as the attack stopped, Greymon barely had time to focus as watched the tree just before him violently part as Airdramon tore out form them, the wind guardian roaring as he continued his reckless dive right towards him.

"Mega Flame!" Firing off the attack as Airdramon hit him, Greymon took some satisfaction from the scream he earned as he was moved down, his body hitting the earth and rolling him along over it as the wind guardian attempted to fly upwards.

Reacting as fast he could, the dinosaur digimon grabbed the tail end of Airdramon as it passed, using it to pull himself up with at first, then as a means of holding onto his foe as the dragon like digimon roared again, the head turning to face him as he couldn't escape "Come on!"

Lowering his head as he released the tail, Greymon kept his head firmly as Airdramon as he shot down, that head wide open as power poured out from it. "You're mine, Great Antler!"

Hitting the wind guardian in the jaw, Greymon felt how each of his tree horns went right through the flesh, and cut through the skin as the digimon bucked to escape, knocking him down again and breaking his skull helmet completely.

Lying still at first as he landed, the dinosaur digimon could only watched as Airdramon went down, that serpentine body hitting the earth like a log, bouncing off it and tumbling right into his own forest fire, several burning tree snapping from it, "I won."

Behind him, Taichi stood completely still as a cloud of digital data erupted from the fire, the pixels spiralling upwards into the cloud covered sky above. "Yeah, you won." His lack of victory joy fuelled by what he had seen before.

And just knowing Devimon would have seen the smoke and fire by now, which meant that the nightmare soldier was on his way.

His concern getting a confirmation as several loud roars erupted from behind them, each one a bit closer then the last one. "Greymon, get up, we have to get out here, Devimon can show up at any minute."

Having heard the roars as well, Greymon didn't protest the order as he de-evolved into Agumon again, the small reptile digimon standing up in a hurry, concern on his face as he knew he couldn't face a whole horde of Airdramon, let alone a fallen angel digimon at his current level of energy. "I'm ready when you are Taichi."

Nodding in response, the messy haired boy faced the only direction they could really use, heading backwards in the direction they had come from at first. "This Way Agumon, we'll go around the fire and then towards the east."

As they left the battle ground, one of the damaged tree suddenly shook as a star shaped digimon jumped out from it. His feet hitting the ground as he first observed the direction that Agumon had gone in along with Taichi, then the place where Airdramon had been deleted. "There's a human child here on Refugia."

The star shaped digimon muttered out as he watched them leave, his red colored scarf blowing gently in the hot wind caused by the burning forest. "No doubt he's the cause for the shattered shield."

Standing up straight, the digimon turned to leave, his eyes taking in the damaged area once last time before leaving the forest. "I must inform the others of this event, if not, we could all end up as slaves to the human filth."

----

Smirking darkly outside of the darkness of the cabin, the human child watched as the broken shield were slowly shattered even more above them, several digimons doing their best to increase the damage already done to it. "It won't be long now, and then I will have what I need."

Tilting his head to the side, he watched the two digimons besides him, taking in the vacant stare on each of their faces as they listened to him. "Leomon, Orgemon, prepare your forces, we invade this place within an hour!"

Facing back to the digimon in charge of breaking the shield, he snapped his fingers to gain his attention, grinned as the monkey man like digimon flinched. "Calm down Etemon, you won't die." Ignoring the relieved expression filling the digimons face, he smirked even wider. "In fact, I have a special task for you."

Losing some of his calm, Etemon did a quick bow to his knees as he watched the human child rise, a deep resentment within him cursing the fact that this child had reduced him, the king of digimons, to act as nothing more then a man servant to a lesser creature. "What is you wish, Master Yagami."

Yagami simply smirked from his position above Etemon. "I want you, to watch my little empire, while I oversee this small invasion." Walking past Etemon, he stopped before a Airdramon hovering next to the main ship, he chuckled as he held up a digivice for Etemon to see, a small black gear jammed into its top. "And don't try to get any ideas Etemon; the enslaved digimons obey only me, not you."

Giving a sharp order to the Airdramon, it took of flying, heading upwards towards the crack along with several of the flying ships and enslaved Devidramons, Airdramons and a literal army of Ninjamon's on the ship. "Today begins the final chapter of my quest."

"Leomon, Ogremon, follow me!" Yelling out the command as the lion man and ogre like digimons mounted an Airdramon and Devidramon respectively; Yagami simply pointed one hand forward, the whole army moving towards the cracked shield.

Left behind, Etemon's nervous smirk slowly faded away as he watched the army leave, his hands clenching up as he felt anger boiling just beneath his surface. "May your quest fail, you human brat!"

TBC: Things heat up as Taichi and Agumon leave the Forest of Nightmares to explore the rest of the sanctuary moon of Refugia.

Only to find themselves facing a choice between a trip through a city of metal, or a journey through a bad land region.

Either way, it won't be easy as every digimons seems to have it out for them, even one they were sure would be a friend.

But none of that can even come close to comparing itself to the surprise facing both Taichi and Agumon as they encounter something they had never expected.

AN:

Another chapter done, but I don't like the fight scene, it seems rushed to me, and lacking, or is it just me.

If anyone feels it lacks something too, let me know and I'll give it an extra look to see if I can make it better.

Anyway, what do you think of such short chapters, it's much easier for me to write them as I feel they don't demand as much from me, but even now I have the feeling that I'll end up with 8000 words or more in each chapter in the future.

The next chapter may be out a bit later as I need to write an epilogue for Spawn of the Vampire.

In the end, a small demand from me to all my readers, I want to see at least three reviews for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

Altered Fate.  
Part II.

Agumon here.

Last time we found ourselves in big trouble, the digital world have been overrun by darkness, And Devimon has returned to haunt us, worse still, he still has control over the black gears and a small army to back him up. To make matters worse he took control of Karatenmon, and sent an Airdrmon to delete us.

We won against Airdramon of course, but Taichi seems distressed by it.

Of course so am I, after all, we have to fight Devimon again.

And we still don't know where we are; just that it is called Refugia.

Just where are the other chosen children?

----

Hovering silently in the air, Devimon observed the Forest of Nightmares, the new domain under his control. "Master, on my word, every digimon in this forest will be enslaved by nightfall." Lifting an arm as he spoke, he didn't need to watch to see the black gears flying in through the cracked shield. "I have also confirmed that Chronomon is here."

Hovering silently in the air, Yagami nodded, his own attention on the wide spread forest below, and the rather interesting news he had been told once he had arrived. "So, there a human here?" his smile growing wider as he nudged his Devidramon, making it fly closer to the ground. "I thought all of them had been defeated, so who is it, Yamato? Juni? Michi?"

Feeling a smirk growing fourth on his face, he chuckled as he waved a hand dismissively in front of him. "Never mind, who ever it is, won't be able to stop me," Chuckling as he did a small commanding gesture, he didn't really care as a lone Black Gear floated down to hover before him. "Our friends here will destroy them, just as they helped me destroy the others."

Breaking out into a full blown laugh, he signaled Leomon and Ogremon to precede forward, their orders to hunt down the human child still ringing through them as they moved towards the burning section of the forest. "When Chronomon is mine, I can do as I want, the past, present and future will be mine, all mine!"

Devimon merely grinning behind him as he hovered silently, looking forward to the day when darkness was absolute ruler of the worlds and all digimons of light had been destroyed.

And this boy had provided the best means to obtain that goal.

"Master Yagami, if I may, the digimon in charge of this place, Karatenmon, is ready for questioning." Snapping a finger as he spoke, Devimon observed as the bird man like digimon flew up from the forest, his eyes devoid of all emotion. "Maybe you can get more out of him then I can."

Yagami turning his head to stare at Karatenmon, then slowly smirked as he lifted up his digivice, dark powers flowing around it as he willed the black gears to force the digimon to speak, to give him all the information he would need to obtain his goal.

----

Taichi breathed out deeply as the Forest of Nightmares parted before them, the pine trees giving way to a more open spaced landscape, or rather two of them as the typical digital design of the world stood clear before him. "Okay buddy, we got a choice now, the bad lands or the metal city?"

Agumon standing next to him gave a deep thoughtful sound from him as he watched the distant landscapes, a part of him wanting to explore the city, to see everything in it as he had never seen a place like that before, but he also had this feeling that the digimons there would be just as hateful towards his partner as Karatenmon were. "Taichi, the bad lands, they should be safer."

"Yeah, should be." Taichi muttered out as he found himself drawn to stare up at the cloud covered sky, now fully recognizing it for what it was, a shield meant to protect this world from the darkness. "We better hurry then."

Agumon lifted up one foot, only to fall over as aloud rumble erupted from his stomach, a soft sigh leaving him as he clutched it. "Taichi, I'm hungry."

The complaint from Agumon causing Taichi to grimace as he to were rather hungry himself now that he thought about it. "I know buddy, I know." Moving his attention to the city, he grunted as he saw only one way out of it. "The digimons here hate humans, because they destroyed the digital world, but they wouldn't hate."

Kneeling down to stare into Agumon's eyes, Taichi gave a firm nod at the reptile digimon as he looked back at him. "You can do it Agumon, you can enter the city and find what we need." Turning to face the badland, Taichi frowned as he stared across it. "Listen; see that large rock formation in the badland, I'll be waiting there, with a camp set up."

It went against everything he had done, but it had to be. "I'll do it Taichi." He would leave his partner to gather up supplies, he'd leave him to fend for himself in a world where humans where hated, it tore at him to think of it, it was just to find something to eat, not to leave forever.

Still, it hurt to walk away, to look over his shoulder to see the mop of brown hair heading away as Taichi walked downwards into the badland, while he went towards the metal city. "Please be careful, Taichi."

----

"That brat." Etemon spat out as he gazed out over the world, a dark frown on his face as he watched the ever growing hole before the airborne fleet. "Invading our world, destroying everything we have spent so long to build in some foolish quest to complete his goal."

Clenching his hands, he growled as he watched the enslaved digimon running back and fourth in a daze to carry orders to invade this last sanctuary from the humans. "How I hate them."

"Which makes it five of us." The smooth and cold voice coming from behind the monkey man like digimon, sending a feeling of impending doom through him as he spun around to face whoever had spoken. "Do not be alarmed, like you; I have a deep hatred for humans and all they have done to this world."

Facing Etemon were a digimon beating the monkey digimon in height by a small amount of centimeters, its body shaped like a monkey's, but with a far larger head, and a strange outfit. "I am Makuramon, a member of the twelve devas, and I have come to this world to recruit you, lord Etemon."

As the deva spoke, Three other digimons flew into view, the first a large dragon digimon, with a moustache and purple vest, it's horns engraved with Japanese kanji signs, the second a strange snake like digimon holding a halberd in it's tail as it slid off from the dragon digimons back and down onto the ship.

The third one, a mixture of a centaur and ox, jumped onto one of the ships and started throwing around the enslaved digimons, quickly cleaning the deck for any pests. "Well, do you accept the deal?"

Moving his attention back to Makuramon, Etemon frowned as he went back over the short conversation. "And I should join you just because you hate humans, come on." Narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses, he felt a dark anger flow through him as he remembered something even stranger. "How do I know you didn't just come from the humans' world to destroy us?"

The comment earning a grin from Makuramon as he shook his head, "Lord Etemon, you have something we want, and in return, we will give you what you want." Lifting his head, he glared right into the monkey man like digimons eyes with a glare that sent a shiver down Etemon's back. "I swear that the humans will all die, you have my word for that, as well as that of my fellow devas, Majiramon, Vajiramon and Santiramon"

"All we want in return,, is your digital Network to be brought to this location." As Makuramon spoke, Majiramon flew closer to them, landing on the ship as well, towering up over the others as he did so, his head turned to face Etemon head on along with the others. "You can refuse us, but then we will destroy you, and find the network on our own."

"The humans will die?" Etemon repeated as he smirked, the need for vengeance and a long times servitude and humiliation at Yagami's hands flowing through him. "And all you want is my digital network?" Smirking Etemon reached out his hand, watching as Makuramon grabbed in a firm handshake. "Your proposal have some merits, I think I'll like it."

The human menace would be driven out, and the digital world retaken.

Their world would be saved from the darkness threatening it with absolute destruction.

He could already see the humans when the gateway would open to their world, spelling the end of their threat to all digimons who still lived.

Saving their world had first priority, to destroy the humans of this one wouldn't mean anything to him, they would most likely die from the outcome of the plan anyway.

They would finally understand the nature of their crimes, before they died of course.

Everyone who had died by his hands would be avenged, if everything went according to plan, if not, it wouldn't matter.

Both Etemon and Makuramon smirked as they shook hands, but for a very different reason.

----

It was different, far more different then anything else he had ever seen, Agumon thought as he entered through the gates to the city, barely showing any attention to the star shaped digimons standing guard at the large double doored entrance. "Wow, it's so big."

His comment earning him a snickering from a passing feline digimon, her tail held high as her jet black fur seemed to glimmer when she walked. "Another country mon eh?" Her eyes moving to stare at another feline digimon, this one with a mix fur color. "Kind of cute for an Agumon if a bit dumb looking, eh Mikemon."

Mikemon, the mixed colored feline digimon glanced over at Agumon before shrugging. "He smells funny, besides, he just a child digimon, you should have better taste then that Black-Tailmon." Giving a far sterner look at Agumon, she took a quick walk around him, poking him with her clawed gloves. "Listen up buddy, rumor has it that the shield has been broken, so all kinds of digimons are coming here to cower behind Holy Angemon and his assistants."

Sticking out her tongue as a respond to the jab at her taste, Black-Tailmon slowly grumbled as she felt Agumon glowing at Mikemon over the insult aimed at him. "Just forget her okay, she just don't want to admit she one of those cowering digimons."

Giving her a vary look, Agumon didn't really know how to respond to her concern, it had been a while since he had talked to a digimon without a human partner. "Ah yeah, I came from the-" His mind doing a quick recollection of places he knew off, then frowned as he could only really think of one place they would also know off. "-Forest of Nightmares."

Mikemon lifting one ear in curiosity at the comment from Agumon, "But I thought Karatenmon had chased everyone out of the forest." Her left paw tapping her chin as she gave a soft humming sound as she thought about, "He must have grown soft if he let you stay there, tch, we need him to be strong."

"Does it matter if he's gone soft? He's still one of the strongest on Refugia." Black-Tailmon continued as she waved her tail around in a more aggressive manner. "He along with Lord Holy-Angemon, Knightmon and Antiramon were the ones who helped protect us when Yagami attacked us."

"Yagami?" Agumon breathed out, a bit louder then he would have wanted as it drew in the attention of not only the two feline digimons, but also quite a few of the other digimons near the gate. "But Taichi's been with me the whole time, he couldn't have done it."

Black Tailmon and Mikemon stepping back a bit as they stared more concerned at him, Mikemon in particular hissed as she pointed one glowed paw at him. "You're with that human aren't you? The one who wants to enslave us all," Snapping her head around, she glared at the star shaped digimons who had been standing guard, but where now moving towards them. "Grab him Starmons; he's one of the traitor digimons."

Agumon, seeing that he were no longer welcome, didn't waste much time to running, moving beneath the Starmons as they tried to grab him, he smirked as he grabbed the bag of a Palmon that had been wandering out of the gate in the middle of the all the commotion, earning him a choice selection of curse words as he tossed it right into the nearest Starmon's face.

Dropping to the ground as he felt the first Starmon reach out to grab him before running under him, he grinned as it was followed by the sound of the second one falling over the first one. "Baby Flame!" A small fire attack causing a bigger panic as a small market stall he had manage to spot on the inside of the gateway were lit up with fire thanks to him. "Sorry, but I got to find something before I leave."

Rushing off into the crowd, Agumon chuckled as he heard the loud curse and screams breaking out as panic fully sat in, masking his escape as barely any digimon paid him any attention when he ducked down the first alleyway he spotted, using it hide in while thinking of a good way to get some food, without causing more trouble, or drawing any attention to himself.

"Get him!"

Agumon snapping his head around to see several digimons rushing past the mouth of the alley, each of them out to clobber him into a pile of data no doubt. "Aw man, I barely got here, and I'm already in trouble."

----

The hunt had lasted several hours already, but it hadn't stopped them as both Leomon and Ogremon had long since left their flying digimons to better track their prey, both of them now standing at the edge of the forest, facing nearly the same dilemma as Taichi and Agumon had had.

It could be either the metal city or the badlands that they.

Leomon staring hard and long into the bad lands before grunting, using his right hand to signal Ogremon to follow him as he began to march towards the bad lands, his orders to capture the boy making him ignore Agumon's tracks, and instead follow the footsteps of the boy.

Ogremon swing his club experimentally as he followed after the lion man like digimon, his eyes narrowed as he deep down had wanted to crash the city, but still felt forced into following the other.

----

Moving out of a different alley opening, Agumon let out a small breath as no panicking digimons were around, nor did anyone call for his death. "Okay, now to find some food." Taking a step forward, Agumon found himself stopping as several Starmons marched out of a nearby gate opening, each one heading towards his direction. "Now what?"

Diving back into the alley opening, he followed them as they walked past; nearly choking on the dust they kicked up; then frowned as he was finally in the clear to move out again. "Something tells me, it won't be so easy to leave." Taking care to avoid more surprises like that, the reptile digimon began walking.

His green eyes darting from side to side as he watched digimons moving back and fourth, talking and laughing among themselves, acting as if there was no trouble, that the world wasn't about to be destroyed by darkness.

Moving to find some food, Agumon felt a smile forming as he felt the wonderful smell of baked bread reaching him, his nose guiding him towards the food as he turned a corner to find himself face to face with the marker place, and far more digimons then he had ever seen before.

But most importantly, the different stalls and market booths had food among them, he could both smell and see the baked bread in that Palmon's booth, over there were fresh fruit and vegetables, and over there he could see someone selling grilled fish. "I'm in heaven."

Rushing forward, he slid to a stop as a very important thing came to mind, something that even Taichi hadn't though off.

"I don't have any cash!" His roar ringing out as he slapped his own head with his hands, the move drawing in several digimons attention, and with them, someone he had preferred not to see again.

"It's the traitor!" Mikemon yelled out as she charged out from the store selling grilled fish, Black-Tailmon hot on her trail as they charged across the market, suddenly very open and clear as the other digimons drew back. "This time you traitor, you're going down!"

The last of her comment yelled out as she went into a rather long dive, one gloved paw held out in a classic boxing move while the other was pulled back. "Meatball Punch!" Pure desire for the deletion of her target flashing out from her eyes as she descended on Agumon.

Agumon, reacting from pure instinct hone from all of his battles, did something that most likely saved him from a lot of pain, but wouldn't save him from getting known as a traitor in a few seconds time.

His mouth already opening before he was really aware of what he was doing, the fireball already primed right at the still airborne digimon as she took of in another jump. "Baby Flame!"

Mikemon barely getting a chance to even blink before she was tossed backwards, her fur smoking as the small fire ball smacked into her, her small trip ending as she collided with Black-Tailmon, both of them sliding back a bit before jumping back up onto their feet.

"You." Mikemon spitting out the word as she charged again, her eyes flashing as she got nearer to him. "Meatball Punch!!"

Black-Tailmon right next to her, a less subdued look in her eyes even as she in a smooth move went right as Mikemon went left, flowing straight into a perfect pinching attack, hoping to catch Agumon of guard. "Neko Punch!"

Once more using skills learned from running and fighting, Agumon went into action on pure instinct, rolling up into a small ball at first as he dived under the two feline digimons, doing his best to ignore the loud yelps as they hit each other instead.

The reptile digimon already back on his feet and moving to attack as he snapped open his mouth. "Baby Flame!" The fire ball hitting nothing as both of the feline digimons moved aside in time.

Mikemon hissing as she stood up, her eyes narrowing as she watched Agumon smirking back at her as he moved to gain some more room between them. "If I didn't already know you were a traitor, this would have convinced me." Smirking herself, she went into action, jumping upwards into the air, both front paws held out before her as she grinned loudly. "But you're still just a child level digimon; you can't beat us, Neko Claw!"

As the calico colored digimon yelled out her attack name, Agumon had already formed another fireball to knock her back with, only to be caught completely off guard as the claws on Mikemon's gloves shot out beams of ice, each beam cutting through his fireball and hitting him perfectly.

The force of the beams sending him crashing into the grilled fish stall with several patches of frost on his body, a cold feeling filling him as he watched the nature spirit rushing him again, this time followed once more by her partner Black-Tailmon. "That's it."

Standing up, Agumon watched as they spread out, clearly trying to lure him into focusing on just one of them while the other would attack from behind. "Great, think, what would Taichi do if he was in this situation, other then order me to attack them both, naw, I'd better think like Koushiro."

Lifting his head, Agumon grinned as he watched the clothe hanging above him, the improvised roof of the stall giving him a good idea as he sent a fireball right into it, lighting it up as he had done with other ones earlier, only this time, he headed right into it as it really lit up.

The burning stall making the feline digimons stop their reckless charge and stared right at him, then they began a slow advance, their eyes keeping track of both him and the fire. "Come and get me if you dare, or are you just two Chuumon's in disguise!"

Yelling out the comment while grabbing some fish, Agumon barely had time to blink before twin feline shapes bore down on him with angry howls, the only thing saving him from getting knocked silly, being a quick duck that sent his foes crashing into the grill plate instead, loud yowls greeting him as Mikemon and Black-Tailmon jumped back out, their paws smoking as they hit the ground. "Baby Flame!"

Followed up with a second attack right in their face that sent them crashing along the ground before they were hit with the fishes he had been holding as he tossed them.

"Oh yeah I win." Agumon giving a victory sign towards them even as he suddenly found himself facing down the other digimons in the market place, all of them yelling and screaming as they began to advance on him. "Hey, hey, one at a time, one at a time!"

Jumping back, Agumon froze as a burning lump of cloth landed next to him, the stall cracking as the fire ate up its support beams and sheltering. "Great, I'm going to die thanks to my own brilliant plan."

"Not yet!" The comment causing him to turn in time to see a patch of the ground shaking as a sewer opening were knocked away, a three clawed glove covered hand reaching out from the sewer grabbed him just in time to pull him away from the collapsing tent, his last view of the burning object being the roof hitting the opening of the sewer.

Then he was assaulted by a heavy smell of the kind you can only find in a sewer, and a curious face staring into his own face, but this one had a lot of white and purple color fur on it instead. "Who are you, and why did you save me?" His suspicion growing as he noticed that this digimon was a splitting image of Black Tailmon and Mikemon, just with a different color scheme.

Spinning around and moving down the sewer, the feline digimon glanced back over her shoulder and stared right into Agumon's eyes again. "Let's just say for now, that I don't share their view on humans." Offering no other answer, she continued to walk forward, tail held high. "Oh yeah, I'm Tailmon, and there's no relation to that Black Tailmon just so you know it."

Feeling a headache forming at the constant trouble, Agumon sighed before looking up. "When will all of this start making sense?"

Then reality reasserted itself as fire dropped down from above, forcing him to move as several angry voice followed the fire down. "Ah yes." Running as fast he could, he watched as the feline white colored digimon did several quick turns before running out into a much larger section of the sewer. "Wait, I have to find some food for my."

Freezing at what he saw, Agumon could barely moved as he watched the digimon stop running as soon as she entered the larger room of the sewer, her arms opening wide as they embraced a figure sitting next to several bags.

"A human child?" Agumon's comment dragging in the attention of the other two as they seemed to finally notice him again, two stared hitting him as he took a step backwards. "What going here?"

----

At the foot of the rock formation in the Badlands, Taichi had long since finished his task, having found a nice little rest spot between the rocks with a small camp fire already burning merrily as he leaned up against the side of a rock, trying not to think of how much his stomach were grumbling for food. "I wonder if Agumon is okay."

Lifting his head upwards, he watched the darkening sky with a concerned expression as he couldn't really find any other way to describe his feelings. "I hope the others are okay as well." His thoughts turning to the other chosen children, and the digimons he had left behind after he got sucked through the dark hole. "We beat Etemon, but what if there are other evil digimons."

Feeling even more troubled, Taichi couldn't help but feel bad as his thoughts turned to someone else, someone he hadn't talked much about. "Hikari, please wait, I'll return." He hadn't thought much about her, with all the evil digimons and his friends to distract him.

But now that he was alone, it was hard not to think about it as he had nothing to distract him or anyone to talk to.

"No." Shaking his head in an attempt to drive away the dark thoughts, Taichi stood up from the wall and did a quick walk around his camp area. "Thinking like that won't help me, it's won't help anyone."

Nodding his head as he tried to focus on more important things, he stropped as a loud thump sounded out behind him, his head turning in what felt like slow motion as two large figures advanced on him.

A flash of recognition flashing through him as he recognized both of the digimons, fear welling up in him as each one lifted up a weapon. "Leomon? Ogremon?" His mind going into an overdrive as he thought back digging up what he remembered about them from his time on File Island and how they had been defeated before.

Ogremon had served Devimon willingly, while Leomon had been enslaved by a dark gear. But they had removed the dark gear from Leomon and beaten Ogremon along with Devimon.

"You're still." The comment dropped rapidly as he stepped back.

It made sense, if Devimon was still around; he would still have control over these two. Still, Ogremon looked a bit off, as if he too was under the control of a black gear. "Well, I know how to deal with them." Grabbing his digivice, he smirked as he started to move forward, only to get knocked back as a bone club and sword nearly hit him. "Okay, so it won't be easy."

Lifting up one arm and signaling with it, Leomon began to advance while Ogremon circled off to the left, both of them smirking as they waved their weapons around.

"Bone Club!" Taichi jumping forward just in time to avoid getting his skull bashed in as Ogremon charged first, the bone weapon creating a small crater as it hit the ground, before it was pulled up and tossed much like a boomerang at the messy haired boy.

Moving as fast as he could, Taichi let out a small eep sound as he slid under the bone club and skidded across the ground before bumping into Leomon's right leg. "Leomon, don't, come back to your sense." Lifting up his digivice as it began to react to the dark gear; Taichi felt his hope fade as he was hit on the hand by the returning bone club.

The impact not only stunning his fingers but knocking his digivice away from him, and over to the camp fire, leaving him defenseless and suffering from a mild pain as he tired to use his hand.

"Great." Mumbling out the words, Taichi did his best and rolled away as one massive hand struck out, claws dragging across the ground before nearly grabbing his left leg. "This is just great."

Jumping to his feet after a quick roll, Taichi practically took two steps before diving towards his digivice, his right hand reaching out to grab it. "Supreme King Fist!" Only to get pelted with fragments of the camp fire as Ogremon annihilated it completely.  
Chuckling as he lifted up his sword, Leomon gazed down at the human boy cowering in pain before him, the mission burnt into his mind still going strong as he took careful aim. "Lion King Sword!" The blade flashing as it was swept down, beast powers flaring around it's tip as it dug into the ground harshly. "What?"

Turning his head, Leomon found the boy glaring at him as he stopped rolling once again. Anger flaring up in his as the kid stood up, a courage filled expression on his face. "Fist of the Beast King!" The powerful attack flaring up as he did a quick punch in his direction.

A move the boy had clearly been expecting as he dove to the side, and sent a rock flying back at him. A feeble attack that was easily dealt with as it simply bounced off his chest. "Fist of the."

The rest of the attack name lost as a white and purple blue shot right into his face, pounding one fist heavily into lion man digimons face before doing a flip and landing on Ogremon's club, a second punch sending him backwards as well. "Heh, face my wrath losers."

"Taichi, I'm back." Jumping forward, Agumon slid to a stop before his human partner, facing the recovered Leomon as the beast man digimon charged once more. "Let's do it!"

Nodding, Taichi didn't pay much attention to the digimon that had saved him, as he simply grinned and revealed his digivice, having succeeded in getting it despite nearly losing his hand to Ogremon. "Go for it Agumon, and don't hold back."

Glowing brightly as he starting moving, Agumon felt power flow through him again. "Agumon, evolves too Greymon!" The much larger orange colored dinosaur digimon plowing into Leomon before the enslaved digimon could attack him. "Mega Flame!"

Turning away from the fight, Taichi took in the appearance of the digimon that had saved him at last, frowning as he failed to recognize at all. "And who are you?" Turning back to face Greymon, he stopped again as he saw what he hadn't noticed before, as standing behind Greymon holding a digivice much like his own, were another human child.

The child grinning as soon as his attention was noticed, a more closer look from Taichi revealing that the kid were also wearing large brown kaki shorts, along with a sleeveless blue shirt, and a pink t-shirt, to complete it, there was even a head band with goggles running across her forehead.

"You dress almost like me." A true fact as Taichi frowned, as something else made itself far more known to him. Whoever this copy was had far to soft features. "But you're a girl?"

A smirk greeting him as the girl swept the messy ponytail off her shoulder, before planting one hand on her hip and doing a small macho like pose as she flipped a lose bang away from her eyes. "Yup, the name's Taiko Yagami, and you are?"

"Taichi." His name spoken almost on automatic as he were doing his best to deny what he had just heard, refusing to believe it even as the thought went though his head. "Taichi Yagami."

The girl losing her calm stance as he finished speaking, her raised hand dropping as she to began to feel somewhat faint over that little revelation, her mind finally comprehending it, as the familiarity of the messy haired boy's clothes to her own, his name and digimon, not to mention the crest hanging around his neck.

Taichi suffering from same as he too did his best to deny it, but failing as he couldn't help but reach one unwanted conclusion that left him wanting to face Devimon and Etemon at once rather then face this.

"You're me!" The comment spoken perfectly loud enough to halt the fight as everyone focused on her for a short second, then erupted back into battle.

"And you both annoy me, but you most of all, brother." The second comment turning all attention upwards, and right onto the boy staring down at them with a dark smirk on his face, Devimon standing next to him staring right at both Leomon and Ogremon, a dark glare on his face. "Well, finish them off you two, and stop wasting my time"

----

TBC: Taichi, Taiko, just what is going on here, and who's the boy attacking the city, and what is Devimon up to with all those Black Gears, just what kind of a crazy world is this?

AN: So, how many saw this one coming?

Anyway, I am satisfied with this chapter, there were a few problems with some of the scenes, but I got the next batch of characters introduced at last. The Devas won't make an appereance until the Yagami arc is dealt with.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

Altered Fate.  
Part III.

Taichi here, last time Agumon went off to a metallic city to explore it while I set up camp in a badland region. Strangely enough, Leomon and Ogremon showed up and attacked me, none of them even showing any signs of knowing who I am, but luckily, Agumon showed up to save me, along with a female version of me and to top it all of, this kid showed along with Devimon, calling me brother, and saying that I should be dead.

Just what the hell is going on around here?

----

__

"Join me Yagami." Dark mist flowed through the area, hiding everything but Devimon, the fallen angel digimon towering up over him, his red eyes drilling right into his soul. "Join me, become my chosen partner, our powers combined will make us invincible, we will be the superior ones, I am the one most suited to be your warrior."

The cries of his true digimon partner meant nothing in that moment, all that mattered was the offer, a chance to show them all, to make them see that he was better then his brother. "He'll see, they all will." Standing up, he chuckled as he felt the digimon besides him pull on his leg. "Get away from him; you're nothing but a weakling, completely unsuitable to be his digimon partner."

Reaching out to Devimon, he laughed as he watched the fallen angel digimon lift up his digivice, a small black gear held in the other hand were quickly pushed it, several dark sparks flying out at the contact. "The pact has been made; our goal is the same, to become the absolute masters of all."

His first digimon partner crying out in pain as the bond they had always shared were ripped apart, the very reason for it to live fading away, as it did, its body shattering into a cloud of digital data. "You will pay Taichi; you will pay for always stealing their attention."

----

Pushing Taichi aside before he got a chance to reply, Taiko glared up at the boy, frowning as all he could see of him were a strange outfit consisting of long yellow pants and sleeveless shirt, with long, straight light brown hair. "You, you're the jerk who caused all that destruction aren't you?" Her voice deadly cold as she spoke, her hand slowly pulling out a strange device from her belt, the device carrying the sign of courage. "If you are, I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Moving his attention over to her, the boy frowned before snapping back to face Taichi. "Found another one to help you to stop me brother?" Smirking coldly as he took a step back, he chuckled darkly as he snapped his fingers. "Well, she can die along with you, just as the others did."

"Others?" Taichi spat out as he took a step forward. "What do you mean by that?" Lowering his attention to the advancing Leomon, he gave a small grunt as he snapped his attention back to face Greymon behind him. "Okay, do it now Greymon, knock him out so I can close enough to remove the black gear."

Taiko raising an eyebrow at the comment, instantly smirked as she faced down Ogremon along with Tailmon. "This guy's no pushover Tailmon, We'd better give you a better edge." Snapping open the device in her hand, she laughed as a digi egg like object formed, only with a silver and gold as its only colors, the egg outfitted with what looked like feet on it's bottom and a small head like design on the front top. "Go!"

Nodding, Tailmon started running forward, doing a quick jump up into the air. "Tailmon armor evolve too," the small cat body growing lager as a female Sphinx like metal mask formed over her head, shoulder guards and chest armor, with more ornament gloves around her front legs, and finally a pair of white feather wings from her upper back. "Nefertimon!"

Pulling back on his club, Ogremon went right into for a close up battle, caring little for his own safety as his enslaved mind simply followed the orders given to him. "Bone Rod!" His bone club smacking right into Nefertimon's head and sending the digimon back a bit before she resumed her attack, "Bone."

"Curse of Queen!" The head gear on the feline digimon firing of a red colored beam that sent him backward, smacking across the ground as Taiko jumped up onto her back. "Hang on Taiko; we'll have this bad boy deleted in a second."

Jumping up, Ogremon showed no sign of feeling distracted by his opponent's change of battle field, and instead went in for the kill, several supreme kings' fist attacks firing off in rapid succession as he did his best to take down the armor digimon.

For her part, Nefertimon simply smirked as she kept avoiding each attack, instead focusing on finding the right moment to strike once more, each move of her body to avoid an attack merely like a play to her. "This guy is a novice compared to me; he wouldn't stand a chance against me even as Tailmon."

Diving downward, she laughed as she merely battered away Ogremon club as he tossed it like a boomerang while jumping upwards from one of the rocks, his dive leaving himself wide open to her as she simply knocked him out of the air, and right into the rocks below. "And for the finish, Nile Jewelry!"

The nightmare soldier having no chance to defend himself as several explosive projectiles impacted him as he slid to the ground, his body shaking violently before he passed out to Nefertimon's cry of triumph above.

Facing down Leomon, Taichi grunted as he watched the lion man digimon go into a running charge, his sword out and glistering in the air. "Greymon, now!" Ducking down, he felt his partner charge past him, engaging Leomon in a one on one fight. "Great, take him down without hurting him too much,"

Turning his attention away, he slowly touched his digivice, while keeping a close eye on Devimon and the human boy, a strong desire to make his partner evolve to his perfect stage overpowered by the knowledge that he may not have enough power to take down both Leomon and Devimon at the same time. "We need his help, and to get that."

Returning to the fight, Taichi nodded as he shot forward, ducking around the rapidly moving tail of Greymon, and aimed fight for Leomon, his digivice starting up and he dived forward, right into danger, as Leomon noticed as his sword rose up into the air. "Come on, work!"

Yelling our the command as his device went off, Taichi wasn't really prepared for the massive light blast hitting the still attack digimon, nor for the pain filled roar as his stumbled backward and fell over, the black gear tearing out and shattering less then a second later. "Alright, it worked like a charm."

Moving around to face Devimon, Taichi faintly noticed that the female version of him had successfully taken down Ogremon, and were also staring down the fallen angel digimon. "Give up will you; you can't beat us, not now." Standing up, he barely paid any attention to Leomon as he rose up as well, the anger burning in the digimons eyes aimed at Devimon, and not him this time. "We're stronger then when we first faced you."

Devimon merely responding by narrowing his eyes, a dark aura forming around him as he lifted both arms, "Do you want to bet about it child." Shifting lightly, he slammed out both of his hands, the palms aiming right for Greymon and Nefertimon as they began to advance on him, then he suddenly seemed to hug himself as he pulled his arms in close. "Razor Wing!"

The attack name followed by him rapidly flapping his wings as twin beams of wing shaped energy hammered into Greymon, the dinosaur digimon stumbling back with a roar of pain, "I am no pushover either boy." Slamming out his right hand as Nefertimon came into range, he grinned as its palm glowed with a dark purple light. "Hell Contract!"

Nefertimon forced to do a quick change of movement to avoid the cloud of kanji fired off at her, the negative energy , making her fur stand up and sending a shiver down her spine. "Such power, was the one they faced just as powerful?"

"Taichi, be careful, he's not the same as the one you know." Taiko's warning coming too late as she moved to stand next to him, her own digivice glowing as she faced him down. "He's someone else entirely."

The fallen angel digimon chuckling as he rose upwards, his arms growing as he faced them down. "Listen to the female child, boy, my pact with darkness have given me the strength of a perfect stage digimon."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a monster," Leomon moving into the conversation added in as he swung his sword around in front of him. "You may have beaten me once, but this time it will be different."

Smirking next to Leomon, Taichi stared down the fallen angel as he lifted up his digivice, a dark grin forming on his face as a glow began to form around it. "Then let's see you take down a perfect stage digimon!"

"As if I'd give you the chance to evolve again!" Yelling out the response, Devimon lashed out with his left hand, he laughed a dark power roared up around it. "Death Claw!"

The sudden Extension and enlarging of the hand causing the messy haired boy to lose his concentration and the power of courage he had been about to send Greymon as he stumbled back.

His rescue coming in the form of Leomon as he was pushed out of danger by the digimon, the lion man like digimon taking the attack instead as the massive hand closed up around his upper body easily.

"Idiot." The word spoken with pure contempt as Devimon faced down the nature guardian while pressing out all the air from his lungs. "If you had left him alone, you would have lived longer!" Clenching up his hand, he smirked as several bones could be heard braking, each one drawing out a weak cry of pain. "Now you can just become a part of me!"

Snapping his eyes wide open at the comment, Taichi didn't have any way to describe the sudden look of fear and pain he saw in Leomon as dark power tore through him, his digital data getting loaded by Devimon as the fallen angel digimon deleted him by ramming one of his hands right through his stomach. "You see, no digimon or human can beat me."

"Weaklings like these two have no place serving us." Lowering his attention to Ogremon, the fallen angel digimon allowed another cold smile to grace his face as he snapped out his arms, aiming to first delete and then load the nightmare soldiers data.

Eyes growing hard with anger, Taichi snapped his head around and stared right up at Greymon who shared the same glare as his partner.

And through that silent agreement, Greymon wasted no time in rushing forward, fire already swelling up in his mouth as he earned Devimon attention. "Mega Flame!"

The fallen angel digimon staring rather surprised at them before laughing, his hands slashing the fire ball attack apart before it had the chance to even hit him, "Fools, staying put would have given you a longer life." Spreading his wings wide, he took flight, hovering up above the battleground. "Master Yagami, please let me crush them."

The name caused both Taichi and Taiko to freeze, the girl version of the holder of courage stopping in the middle of issuing out an order to Nefertimon. "What did you say?" Her voice cutting through everything as she focused on the boy fully, "Who are you?"

Yagami merely smirking as he offered her his attention for a short second, before returning all his focus on Taichi, one hand uncurling as he lifted it up to push back a lose lock of hair from his face, a sneer growing fourth. "Don't tell me you have forgotten me, after all dear brother; I killed you mere months ago!"

"I'm Hikaru Yagami, the greatest Yagami to ever live." Eyes gleaming with insanity as he spoke, he took a step forward, barely showing any interest in Taiko at all. "I proved that months ago when you died by my own two hands."

Throwing his head back and laughing wildly, Hikaru ended it by lifting his left hand out in a roman salute, pointing one finger directly at Taichi. "I don't know how you came back, or how you succeed in finding another fan girl to help you stand up to me, but it won't help you."

"Devimon, kill the girl and the two digimons." Spitting out the order as he stepped back, Hikaru gave one last venom filled glare down at Taichi. "And bring me his broken body, so I can kill him again."

"You." Taichi nearly spat out the word as he lifted his head up, having lowered it doing Hikaru's rant, his eyes nearly blazing with anger as he tore his digivice lose from his belt. "I have no idea what you're talking about, or why you think I'm your brother."

Lifting the digivice up, Taichi smirked as he felt his anger fading away, Piccolomon's training coming back to him, helping to focus more on his courage, then on his anger. "But if you want to fight, I'll give you a fight, Greymon!"

Roaring out in agreement, Greymon stood up straight as light flared out from him, drowning out everything as he felt the familiar blast of power from the crest of courage enter him. "Greymon Evolves to Metal-Greymon."

Off to the side, Taiko took one step back at the sudden lightshow, feeling a sudden chill in her stomach. "He's like me, but he has big brother's digimon and crest." Turning back in time to see the cybernetic digimon emerged from the evolution process, the same metallic arm and chest plate and partly mechanic head she remembered so clearly. "It's really him, a perfect stage digimon."

"Perfect level." Devimon hissed it out as he moved into amore defensive position, his head turning lightly to the side to see Hikaru sneering even wider at the sight. "Lord Yagami?" His voice still harsh and firm, he growled as he got no response from the human boy. "Feh, whatever, you're still no match for me, the king of darkness, Death Claw."

Above, Nefertimon grinned as she went into a steep dive, certain victory clearly within their grasp as she powered up her most powerful attack that she knew off. "Alright, we'll take him down with one blow, Rosetta Stone!"

Devimon having focused entirely on metal-Greymon, looked up just in time to getting hit right in chest rather then his head by Nefertimon's attack, the pink beam having crated a thick stone slab with hieroglyphs all over it that were plowing him into the ground. "You stupid."

Tossing it off, he roared loudly as he shot upwards to return the favors, both hands opened wide with his clawed fingers primed to tear into the armor digimon. "Death."

"Now!" Taichi commanded as he saw Devimon leaving himself wide open for an attack.

An opening Greymon was more then willing to exploit as he had already gotten ready to attack. "Giga Destroyer!"

The cry making his freeze and turn to face Metal-Greymon as the massive cyborg digimon opened his chest compartment, twin organic missiles ready for firing. "No."

"Bye bye!" The fallen angel digimon cursing loudly as he watched Nefertimon laughing above him as she was still flying away from him.

Then the world became pain as fire engulfed him along with the whole area, a shockwave ripping out from the blast point powerful enough to rattle the rocks below.

----

A good deal away, a lone Starmon standing guard, barely had any chance to prepare himself as he witnessed the explosion, as well as heard it, his crude guard spear falling down as he turned and rushed off to warn his superior. "My lord, they're attacking us, the humans are attacking."

Several surrounding digimons getting gripped by the panic as well, started to run around much the same way, screaming in fear and anger as loud and different opinions became known as both cowards and the cautious digimons wanted to flee, while the brave and reckless ones wanted to fight.

And through it all, he just stood silently at the center of it all, their leader, Lord Holy Angemon, his eyes hidden behind his white facemask, but his mouth showed his grim feelings as he already heard the explosion, as well as the reports of a digimon allied with a human running amok in he city. "Starmon platoon one, line up and move out, we must stop them at once!"

His command while soft spoken were still enough to cause some ranks to form, as Starmons began to move out, Holy Angemon following them as he used his large, two white feather wings to fly with across the digimons below. "The rest of you, prepare the city and castle for battle."

----

As the dust settled, Metal-Greymon glowed brightly as he felt the last of energy leave him, his body regressing all the way back to his Koromon stage once more. "Did I get him?"

Taiko answering as she coughed lightly from the dust. "I think so, but how could you evolve, didn't you give up that to free-" Her question interrupted by a laugh from above, Hikaru's sneer having transformed into a smirk as he calmly stepped forward. "What? Wasn't that enough? You need another ass kicking?"

"Hardly." Hikaru simply replied as he faced down both Taiko and Taichi. "Impressive display of power brother, a digimon like that really fits in with your overblown ego." Still smirking, he lifted up his own digivice, staring at it shortly before facing them again. "His attack was not nothing compared to the might of Devimon."

His remark followed by Devimon's laughter as he emerged from the ground, his body damaged and one wing clearly bent out of shape, but besides that, he seemed perfectly fine. "Is that all you had? I would have expected more from the oh-so-great Taichi Yagami."

Clenching up one hand, Devimon laughed as he moved up behind Hikaru, placing his free hand on the boy's shoulder. "You couldn't beat me in the past, what makes you think you could now."

"See, my partner is better then yours, just as I am better then you." Hikaru nearly yelled as he clenched his digivice harshly. "But mom and dad never saw that, they only saw you, the soccer genius, the loud mouth, the healthy one."

As the rant started up, Devimon placed his second arm on Hikaru's other shoulder. "Relax; I told you before, you are the best." Stepping forward past him, Devimon lifted up one hand as dark powers flowed into it. "Now watch as I destroyer his partner once more, it will make you feel better."

Towering up over them, Devimon smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest, keeping a careful eye on Nefertimon who had begun to move closer again. "Now then, let me show you, a true perfect stage digimon." Uncrossing his arms, darkness erupted up around him a sickly light flowed out from Hikaru's digivice. "Devimon evolves too."

His humanoid body fading away as though brown colored reptile skin formed across his arms and chest and head, his legs melting together to form a long tail like section with a brighter underside, his hands and lower arms reforming into massive square metallic gauntlet like attachments, each one sporting three metallic claws, one on each side except for the bottom.

The wings on his back shattered and reformed into large purple feather ones as a metallic mask formed over his new dragon like heard, yellow eyes rather then red ones staring down at the two chosen children as his size increased to at least surpass metal-Greymon's easily. "Megadramon!"

As the evolution ended, Taichi stared up at the large dramon digimon with a sudden overflow of fear as he took one step backwards. "Great, since when can the bad guys evolve as well?"

"Oh they can." Taiko responded as she took began to move backwards. "And Megadramon is one of the worst evolutions he could have had, for us."

Hikaru breaking into the conversation could barely hold back his laughter as he made a dramatic sweep with his right arm, once again performing a roman salute. "Megadramon is known as a genocider among digimons, his organic missiles are unrivaled, not to mention his booster claw which can cut through even these rocks with ease."

"All in all, he will have no trouble destroying you losers." Hikaru's laughter ringing out through the area as he watched both of them stepped backwards. "Now die!"

Grabbing Koromon in one move, Taichi wasted no time in putting distance between Megadramon and himself, the massive roar let out telling him that he was going to fail. "Taiko, pull back, we can't beat him like this." The command yelled out as he felt the massive shadow of Megadramon cover him. "Great, this is not how I want to die!"

"Die?" Came the mocking question as Megadramon overtook him, lashing out with his hands, each central claw shimmering before becoming a scythe like appendage that cut into the ground before the human boy. "I won't kill you yet; first I will drag out every bit of fear and despair you have in you."

Spinning around in time to face Nefertimon, the dark dragon roared out as each of his hand snapped open, a missile chamber built into each one. "Genocide Attack!"

Doing her best, Nefertimon dived left and right, hoping against all hope that she could avoid the dozen or so organic missiles that Megadramon had launched at her. "Taiko, listen to him, we have to get out of here, he." The rest was lost as several high powered explosions went off overhead, shockwaves hammering into her mercilessly, driving her downwards. "Run Taiko!"

"Ultimate Slicer!" Twin quick moves of his arms followed his yell, each of his claws cutting into Nefertimon ruthlessly, blood flying through the air as the angel of light's armor failed. "Mvahahaha, die like the loser you are!" The badly hurt Nefertimon getting no chance to do anything as she was mowed down by his tail a split second later, her armor evolution shattering as a white and purple colored feline digimon emerged from the rubble. "As for you partner, she will make a fine first victim for your foolish return!"

Spinning around to attack, Megadramon laughed as his right and left hand central claws transformed into scythes once more, "Brace yourself girl, your death, will be painful!" Rushing forward, he roared as aimed to cut the girl messy haired girl into three parts. "Mega Death Scythe!"

"Meteor Squall!"

The sudden attack cry from above was followed by several meteorites hammering into Megadramon, throwing him off course and right into the rock formation. "Who would dare to?" Spitting out the words as he spun around, he focused rapidly on the Starmons staring down at him, each of them ready for battle. "More victims, very well."

Shooting upwards, he reformed his hands as he felt more of the space born rocks pelting him. "Face the result of your foolish actions you annoying mutant digimons, Genocide Attack!"

The Starmons screaming in fear as their formation broke apart in no time, each organic missiles ripping into the rock face tearing apart either a Starmon or removing the ground beneath one sending it to be destroyed by a landslide rather then getting blown up.

Taichi simply watching it with pure horror on his face, a sick feeling in his stomach as he spun around to face Hikaru sitting calmly on a dragon like digimon he hadn't seen before, when did he get that, something quickly forgotten as his anger rose again. "You, how could you do that to them?"

His words back up by Taiko as she threw a rock after the Dark Dragon digimon. "What the hell is wrong with you, how can you let your partner slaughter digimons like that?"

"Because only strength and power matters in either world," Laughing madly, Hikaru barley battered an eye as a rock got tossed his way. "Really, I thought you learned that years ago brother."

"Remember, your friends, Sora, Yamato, Juni, Koushiro, Michi and little Takeru?" With a voice as cold as ice as he spoke about them, Hikaru barely paid any attention to Megadramon as he continued his attack on the Starmons, their death cries meaning nothing to him. "You were the leader of them, always getting your way when I was clearly better then you."

Snapping out one hand and pointing a finger right at him, the young boy snarled out the next part as his practically glared death at them. "You always got the better things, all the attention, all the praise, but not anymore, your friends learned that when I killed you along with Sora, Koushiro and Takeru."

Eyes narrowing at that little revelation, Taichi felt something inside of him snap, his eyes narrowing as he turned to face Hikaru straight on. "You, you kill them!" Clenching up his hand, he roared as he grabbed a lose rock and sent it flying, aiming right for the younger boy who laughed at his attempt. "Who the hell are you?"

"Idiot!" the reply came as Hikaru faced down Taichi. "I'm your little brother, remember, the sickly one, the one you always treated as a weakling, even when we came to this world you treated me like a little baby."

Snapping his head around, the younger boy stared right at Megadramon as the last of the Starmons fell. "Kill them now; I don't want to look at him for another minute."

Megadramon not responding as he started upwards instead, his wings fluttering nervously as they took in the sight above them, true fear showing in his voice. "We have another problem to deal with right now."

Turning his head to stare up as well, Hikaru let out a loud, dark curse as he watched the angel digimons, hovering above them, its white feathered wings seemingly giving of light as they were held out wide. "What about him? Just delete him so you can kill my worthless brother."

Lifting up his left arm, Lord Holy Angemon stared down at them all with a unreadable expression, his fist clenching up as he took in the sight of the three hurt digimons, the two messy haired humans holding onto two of the digimons, and then finally onto Hikaru and Megadramon. "Your actions, are unforgivable, this day will mark the end of your darkness!"

"Excalibur!" Roaring out the name of his attack, his left wrist glowed as a green energy sword formed, its glow illuminating his face, and the frown he had gained. TBC: Recovery, Lord Holy Angemon.

TBC: Recovery, Lord Holy Angemon.

AN: The beginning of the end to one of the first story arc is here, as Hikaru Yagami has revealed himself at last, claiming to have become more then Taichi ever could be, as he alone rule the digital world with his partner digimon, Megadramon destroying all who stand in his way to claim the ultimate price, Chornomon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

-------------  
Altered Fate.  
Part IV.  
------------- 

Agumon here, it's been the strangest set of days yet with a female version of Taichi called Taiko showing up, as well as this insane human calling Taichi his brother, to further makes it hard on us, Devimon not only survived a direct hit by Metal-Greymon's Giga destroyer, worse still, he evolved to the perfect stage as well.

Still, not everything seems to be lost, as just as in the past, an angel digimon have shown up to fight him.

Can the past really repeat itself?

----

Megadramon were at a complete loss, as part of him was screaming out in fear while another was crying out for him to destroy everything in sight. "You, you're not the one mentioned in the prophecy, you can't be!" Slamming open both hands, a stream of organic missiles shot out.

Lord Holy Angemon merely watching the attack didn't lose his frown as he went into action, Excalibur blazing with power as he swung it. "Heaven's Gate!" His sword cutting a perfect circle in the air, forming a gold covered gateway that opened op to reveal what looked like a water filled tunnel. "Let your evil vanish from this world once and for all."

The gateway responding as a powerful vacuum seemed to form around it, each of the organic missiles getting sucked into it, along with a large amount of dust, rocks and Ogremon as well, the knocked out digimon having no chance at all to protect himself from getting banished from this world.

Struggling against the pull as he watched his slave vanish, Megadramon slowly managed to pull away, his large bulk impacted the ground far to close to Taiko for her liking, the messy haired girl moving backwards to avoid him.

"You can't be the one, you can't be." Waving one arm around before him, Megadramon watched with pure fear as the gate closed at last, Lord Holy Angemon descending towards him. "You can't be, the youngest child died with the others!"

The angel digimon stopping his descend seemed to glow with anger as he extended his sword arm once more. "I am the one you fear in the night, monster." Spreading his wings out wide, he once more drew a perfect circle in the air, the heaven gate forming once more. "And it is through that, that you shall die today, Heaven's Gate!"

The gate opening once more, but rather then suck up Megadramon, a beam of light shot out of it, hamming into the downed Megadramon hard enough to push him into the earth, while burning his body.

"I will not lose." Pounding the ground with his wings, Megadramon moved out of the light beam, breathing heavily as pain ripped through him, his body wrecked by the damage he had suffered. "I did not change destiny just to die here!" Snapping open his hands, the dark dragon digimon laughed as he poured as much of his strength into this one attack as he could spare. "Genocide Attack!"

The organic missiles once again flying out toward Lord Holy Angemon, the arch angel merely facing them down, suddenly shot forward with far more speed then he should have had, diving right into the missiles, and past them as they exploded harmlessly behind him. "Excalibur!"

Megadramon eyes opening wide as the angel digimon charge right into him, the green energy sword aimed to cut right into him across the chest, if he hadn't slammed both his arms together into a protective move, but still, pure pain flared up as a powerful death scream tore it's way out of his mouth, his arms flying out to the side as blood sprayed out from them.

The scream matched by Hikaru as he watched the defeat of his partner, his arms opening wide as a Megadramon fell downwards, his body glowing brightly as he regressed not into Devimon, but a Pico Devimon, a small fur ball with bat wings and a clawed feet that fit perfectly into Hikaru's arm. "you!"

"This is not the end." Kicking his Devidramon, Hikaru watched them as he flew away, anger clearly seen on his face as he returned to the forest of nightmares. "We'll back to destroy you all, you can count on it, Chronomon's powers will become mine!"

His threats largely ignored by Taiko as she had already heard a least a dozen of them by now, her attention more focused on the arch angel digimon and her male counterpart. "Okay, now that he's gone, we can get back to finding out just why the hell you are!"

Eyes crossing, Taichi stared down at the finger jabbed right towards him, a similar thought running through his mind as he held only Koromon. "Frankly, I'd rather know who you are."

Both of them glaring right at each other as they clashed wills against each other.

"What you two want means nothing." The outside from comment cutting right through their staring contest, forcing them instead to focus on Lord Holy Angemon as he towered up over them, "For as you can see, you're surrounded and outnumbered."

Taichi cursing as he took in the large number of Starmons that had surrounded them, each of them glaring right at both him and Taiko as they slowly advanced. "Look, I'm not one of those humans who ruined your world, i just got here."

His comment matched by Taiko as she nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, and so did I four days ago, ended up in the badlands of all places thanks to a jerk called Parallelmon attacking my friends and I."

Lord Holy Angemon merely moving his face from one of them to the other, barely having given their stories any attention, "You will have all the time you need to explain yourself later, after you've been brought into town." Lifting up one hand, he held it out towards them. "Now, hand over your digivice and other devices, and come along quietly."

Chancing a quick look around to check his chances of escape, Taichi sighed as he found them in the range of suicidal at the best, to outright insane at worst. "Fine, but I'm innocent, I had nothing to do with that jerk, or Devimon for that matter, hell, we defeated him back in my world."

"Yeah, so did my big brother and his friends back on my world." Taiko joined in as she handed over her Digivice and D-terminal, a sour expression on her face. "Better return those in perfect condition, cause if you don't."

The arch angel digimon ignoring her as he held the hand over to Taichi who simply stared death at it, he adventures telling him that handing over the only means of evolving Agumon would be stupid, "Your digivice and other things, before I have the Starmons search you, and trust me, they won't be gentle about it."

A low curse the only respond as the messy haired boy handed over his digivice, telescope. "There, that's all of it." His eyes narrowed as he faced down the digimon, fully intent of holding into his crest no matter what they might do to him, it had nearly meant their death to get it, so no way was he just going to hand it over.

"Very well, Starmons, bring them to the fortress." Taking flight, the angel digimon gazed across the ground, frowning as he faced the direction of the forest. "Karatenmon, did you get enslaved as well?"

----

Still flying on his Devidramon, Hikaru Yagami snarled as he watched Pico Devimon before him, the round digimon whimpering as quietly as he could to avoid showing weakness. "You lost to him, but how could you lose to him?" Eyes narrowing, the young boy glared at the dark gear stabbed into his digivice. "I thought you were the most powerful digimon around, only Chronomon outclassing you."

"Oh be quiet." Pico Devimon spat out as he took a deep breath to calm down. "I am powerful, far more then so many of the other digimons, but still, many others exist that can easily defeat me." Eyes closing, he chuckled as he flapped his wings a bit to test them. "Which I way I learned to control the dark gears, they can enslave any digimon that I desire, regardless of their strength."

The small virus digimon laughing as he turned to face Hikaru. "Listen up kid, now that we're here, we should search this world for clues to Chronomon's location, Etemon's a fool, but he'll manage the fleet and army until we return."

Hikaru nodding in agreement as he clenched up his fists tight enough to draw blood from anticipitation. "And then we'll destroy my brother, once and for all."

----

After a long and tiring walk, Taichi felt just about ready to go head to head with the entire world without the help of his digimon partner.

The reason, he was exhausted, hungry and tired of Starmons glaring death at him. Not to mention the fact that he was still pretty much freaked out over Taiko's presence. "She's too much like me, the same messy hair, same tan, same eyes, it's like being part of a horror movie."

"You don't exactly make me feel good either pal." Taiko bit right back as she shot a death glare at him. "And next time, keep your damn monologue inside your head."

Pushing down the urge to verbally insult her right back, the messy haired boy instead found another target for his annoyance, name Lord Holy Angemon, sending every last drop of his anger towards the angel digimon as he was currently the one leading the party by flying above them. "Jerk, so what's your story?"

His rapid change in mood and conversation had the messy haired girl lifting an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders lightly. "As I said before, my friends and I got into a fight with this weird digimon Parralelmon." Eyes narrowing as she spoke, Taiko clenched her fists. "The jerk attacked us out of nowhere, and absorbed my friends, but just as Tailmon were about to attack him, he fired of this weird attack."

"You know the rest of it I guess, we woke up on this world, and hid out beneath the city." The last part spoken softly as she rubbed her forehead, "Though I wouldn't mind if someone would tell my why every single digimon here haters humans, it can't just be because of that idiot from before, speaking of which, what did he mean by brother, and how did you get here?."

Above them, Holy Angemon frowned as he listened in on the short explanations offer by each child to the other one, his head almost turning to face the second most disturbing sight he had seen on this day just to avoid dwelling on the possibility of their presence on Refugia, the hole in the cloud shield on the edge of his vision tempting him with each second. "By Chronomon, what is going on around here?"

It was as if every single problem were showing up at each, first these humans and digimons showed up, one of them looking to much like one he had seen before, add to that the failure of their only protection and the rumors of Karatemon's enslavement. "When will the war ever end, when will we find peace again? When will he revive?"

Snapping out of his depressing thoughts, the arch angel watched as the doors into the city opened, and the humans were lead into the streets, and to the loud angry voices of digimons coming out to see the source of their problems. Some of them even sinking down to a more savage level as fruit, dirt and rocks were tossed at them by a few digimons.

"Enough, take them to fortress!" His command cutting through the loud noises as he hovered above the crowd, impatience and anger in his voice as spoke. "Whatever their presence means, we must find out as fast as we can." Lifting off, he rapidly flew towards the fortress, hoping to put some distance between himself and the humans.

Why couldn't they have waited until the time of revival had come?

----

Taking a simple look around the room, Taichi reached one easy conclusion as the cell door closed behind him. "This stinks, literally, and why put us in here if their leader wants to talk with us." His small rant ending with him pinching his nose shut, a rather bleak memory of a track through a sewer system coming to mind as he shot a look around them dimly lit room. "You know, I think I still have some apple gunk in my hair."

"Lucky you." Taiko responded as she settled down on the cleanest spot she could find, still mentally winching as she as felt something go squish below her. "Okay, the sewer system was far better then this place, far better." Her eyes narrowing as she turned to face Taichi. "And just so you know, I got some of that gunk running down my back."

Simply chuckling as he leaned up against a wall rather then sit down, the messy haired boy did a quick inspection of his hair with his fingers, frowning as he did indeed find some nicely smattered out apple in it. "Okay, so you're from another world, like me, still doesn't explain why you don't have an Agumon."

A small yawn his first answer as Taiko rubbed her hair absentmindly. "Actually it does, if you think about it makes perfect sense, my big brother has Agumon as his partner, and since I'm the little sister in my world." Her smile growing as she watched the rather thoughtful expression on her counterparts face. "I guess in your world, your little sister will be the partner of Tailmon."

"Anyway, I just got to know this; you and your friends just beat Etemon right?" Her attention solely on him as she stood up to avoid getting whatever it was she had sat on pressed through her clothes as she watched him a confirmation nod. "Well, I may have some juicy Intel for you then, after all, I'm kind of three years into the future in my world."

Her offer making Taichi smirk as he though about, and agreed to it, she was freaking him out, but knowing just how many digimons they still had to beat would come in handy when he got back home to the others.

"So, Etemon's not the last one right?" His eyes narrowing as he turned to face the door, several months of tracking through the digital world with evil digimons attacking them nearly daily kicking in as he picked up the sound of someone approaching the cell. "Great, what I wouldn't give for them to have put Agumon and Tailmon in here."

Taiko snorting as she crossed her arms, giving her a rather big tomboy look. "Please, Tailmon alone could take down this guy, besides, your partner is not even at his full strength yet."

"Hey, at least he did some damage to Devimon, your partner got her tail whipped in seconds." The rather insulting reply shot back at her as Taichi growled, his pride flaring up at her blatant downgrading of his partner, he kicked Etemon's behind after he had merged with the dark network damn it. "I still got my crest and Agumon can evolve without my digivice."

"Really?" Taiko responded with a unconvinced expression on her face as she watched him more closely. "I know my brothers Agumon could do it, but yours, I'll see that before I believe it."

"Why you."

"Yeah, me."

"Take it back; I know Agumon can kick Tailmon's behind any day of the week."

"Hah, bring it on."

"Fine, I'll wipe you and digimon partner into the mud, you tomboy."

"I'm not a tomboy you jerk!"

"Ack!"

The Starmon entering the cell merely stopping in confusion as he were facing two human children growling at each other as they lay on the cell floor, the female one being busy trying to straggle the male one with a headlock as he pulled roughly on her ponytail. "Okay break it off, Lord Holy Angemon wants to see you two."

A loud sigh coming from him as he stood still for two whole second as neither of the kids paid him any attention. "Chronomon preserve us." Muttering the words, the star shaped digimon marched over and grabbed the back of Taiko's T-shirt, easily lifting her off of Taichi. "Humans, how they could ever defeat us I will never know."

Left eye twitching as he stared standing up, Taichi let out a loud protesting cry as he was rather roughly grabbed by the Starmon as well, Taiko mirroring it as they were both tucked up under an arm and carried off. "Hey, what about Agumon, I want to know where he-."

The rest lost as the Starmon 'accidentally' hit his head with the cell door on the way out. "Just stay quiet humans, and you'll get to join the traitors soon enough, in time for your execution that is." His comment and following laughter falling on rather angry kids ears as both them silently agreed to kick this guys behind first, and then finish their argument.

"See, it pays to be silent and-" The rest of the sentence forgot as both Taichi and Taiko gave him several harsh pinches and punches as he walked off them with them. "Damn you, stop it, that hurts, damn it, I'll personally hang you both for this, you hear me."

"Ouch!"

Kicking open the right door as he finally reached it, Starmon dropped his human cargo rudely on the ground, one eye twitching as he were breathing heavily, a dark glare shot down at the prisoners as his hands flashing out to them, both kids sporting a large bump on the head as he turned to leave them. "And that's just the beginning you little brats, you hear me"

Closing the door behind him, the angry mutterings of the Starmon could still be heard clearly.

"Nice going idiot." Taichi muttering out the comment as he sat up, one hand touching his bump carefully. "Why did you have to hit him there anyway?"

Taiko glaring back at him as she too sat up, rubbing her own bump, "It was an easy target okay." the tomboy insult still stinging her as she stood up completely, brushing off some of the dirt from both the floor of the cell and the room they had gotten tossed into as well. "So, what is this place anyway?"

Her comment mentally agreed with as Taichi took a quick look around it, noting that it had a more temple like feel to it, rather then the interrogations rooms he had seen in the movies. "Hey, who's the bird man digimon?"

His attention turned to a large antromophic bird man like statue rising up over them several dozen meters or so, the large marble wings half closed to show off some kind of sun like symbol on them. "Maybe it's that Chronomon."

"That is lord Chronomon, our savior and protector against the evil humans." Lord holy Angemon supplied as he swooped down from above, landing on a small podium before the statue. ".Which includes you two."

Despite still wearing his helmet like headgear, it felt like he watched right through them as both Taichi and Taiko stepped backwards, trying to keep some distance between them.

Taiko frowned as she watched the arch angel more closely. "Just what do you mean human evil, what happened to this world anyway? And who was that Hikaru Yagami character anyway?"

A long silence filling the air as the arc angel digimon stared at each of them. "It all began a long time ago, back when the digital world was still in balance and peace ruled."

----

The digital world had existed in peace for years upon years, a beautiful realm where we digimons lived and evolved as we saw fit, until one day, one day when the first humans entered our world and brought their evil with them.

One of them, saw digimons as a threat to the human race, and devised a plan to destroy us, using our own powers against us, that was the start of the war of the digimons fall, a war in which humans and digimons battled for control of this world, to bring about peace and harmony to everyone, despite those who wished otherwise and continue to wage a war of extermination.

it was a strange war, as there were humans who fought on our side despite our attacks on their world, just as there were digimons serving on the humans side in exchange for positions of power and control once the war would end.

Most strange of them all were the so called eight chosen, they fought digimons and humans a like and stood as the champions of order in the age of chaos, fighting against the dark masters, four human allied with powerful and evil digimons who defeated out for great protectors, Qinglongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon and Xuanwumon.

Despite our great loss, we still won against those who sought to enslave all digimons under the human fist of supremacy and terror, but at the height of the final battle, the wicked human unleashed his most destructive weapon, a monster born from all the data of the defeated digimons, Apocalymon.

The battle was long and hard, but the humans won at a great price, they died defeating him, but even in their moment of victory, we had already lost as the human had used Apocalymon and the dark masters to attack earth with, rising up anger and rage towards all digital life forms, and so, the war grew, as more humans then ever joined to destroy our world.

Apocalymon was deleted, but new digimons made by humans attack us, as did dark chosen, to defeat them, the closest digimon to the humans, decided to summoned eight new chosen, a noble yet futile plan, within the ones chosen were those who had been marked by an attack which had claimed the lives of those close to them, and so, they never sought to help us, but rather to escape our world.

Their team broke up, some of them leaving to find the way, others to help digimon and the last ones to help the humans, in the end, the war ended on it's own as Chronomon came, sealing the barrier between the worlds to stop the war, he soon learned that it wouldn't happen.

A weapon designed by the humans still remained, a weapon known as Gizmon, hundreds of them had been unleashed by the wicked humans as the gates was closed, each digimon ruthlessly cutting down anyone in their path.

To save us from them, Chronomon brought us all here, to this moon and turned it into our refuge, Refugia, using his last power to form the shield around us.

The digital world continue to suffer, its fragile balance failing as darkness took over little by little, still, the Gizmons vanished one day, but our trouble wasn't over, one of the last chosen had joined with an evil digimon wanting to control all, the two of them working towards conquering everything they desired.

----

"Which brings us to this day." Holy Angemon concluded as he watched the two humans before him. "Humans have brought us nothing but suffering, despite the best efforts of a few, our world is on the brink of destruction." Snapping out a hand to point at each of them, he growled as he stepped forward. "Your presence alone brings us grief"

Taiko growled right back at him as she all but gave him the two finger salute. "You think I want to be here, I have a life back home, friends." Standing right before the arch angel digimon towering up over her, she narrowed her eyes. "As for your suffering, do something about it rather then hide here like a bunch of-."

The last word never spoken as her head whipped around, a read hand print of her right cheek as Lord Holy Angemon breathed out heavily, his whole body shaking with anger. "Shut up, the only reason you're still alive is because I want to know everything about this latest human plan."

"You." Taichi stared as he watched Taiko shimmer with anger, one hand clenching up while the other nursed her cheek. "You not an angel, you're a freaking demon." Feeling the familiar glow from his crest start up as he showed courage by standing up the digimon, he grinned. "I promise you, that as soon as I get my digivice back and find Agumon, you're going the same way as Etemon did."

Lord Holy Angemon merely faced down the human boy for a second, before his hand blurred out and hit him, the messy haired kid flying backward from the impact. "Starmons! Take them back to the cell!" At his call, the door to the room opened, four Starmons marching to grab Taichi and Taiko roughly." When we meet again humans, it will be a far different experience; don't expect me to show the same restraint in the future"

Turning back to face the statue of Chronomon, He didn't see Taiko give him the two finger salute, but he did hear her cry of pain as she was punished for it. "We're not cowards; this is merely a retreat for now, until we know how to destroy the human scum once and for all."

"The war is not over humans, not by a long shot."

His smile fading rapidly as a loud explosion rang out through the air, faint scream reaching him as more explosions filled the air. "No, now what's happening?"

Taking to the air on one fluid motion, he rapidly reached the entrance he had used, slipping through it to the outside of the fortress in time to see blood red energy arrows impact the city from above. "Is it that human again?"

"Treasure Sword!"

The answer to his question came in the form of a powerful pain ripping through him as he was flung forward in mid air, his wings beating heavily to restore his balance. "Who are you to strike from behind?"

Turning around as he spoke, he blinked as he spotted a lone centaur like digimon with a bulls head staring right at him, twin swords held out in a X formation. "Answer me, who are you?"

The digimon merely smirking as energy flared up around the swords. "Treasure Sword!"

Moving rapidly to one side, Hole Angemon felt the heat of the attack as it shot past him, his already high anger level rising as he held out his sword hand. "Excalibur!" the green colored blade emerging from his wrist as he flew forward. fully intending to cut off his opponents head. "Now die enemy of mine!"

"Fire Breath!"

The only thing saving him from getting completely burned to a crisp were a quick roll, still, his right wing were smoking heavily as burnt feathers fell to the ground below. "Who are you two?!" His anger dying down as confusion spread through him at the sight of a dragon like digimon of all things hovered above him. "Who sent you?"

The centaur like digimon stepping forward while he twirled both his swords around lazily, "Enough with your questions, just hand over the humans to us, or die along with everyone else."

Holy Angemon spinning around to face the dragon digimon as he roared and shot upwards towards the sky, his mouth opening as he turned around to face the city. "Treasure Arrow!"

"No!" The arch angel digimon uselessly held out hand as one red colored energy arrow after another fell from the sky, ripping through one building after another. "Heavens!"

The two swords held by the centaur digimon cutting off his yell as they slid into place around his neck. "Now then, where are the humans?"

Holy Angemon feeling fear flow through him as the swords cut into him lightly, as well as anguish with each explosions ripping through the city.

"Where are the humans?" The question spat at down at the angel digimon as each sword cut a bit into him.

----

"Now listen very carefully to me Etemon." Makuramon spoke as he watched the other monkey man like digimon. "You will alter the network to summon up this digimon, and in return, we will deal with your human infestation."

Turning to face Refugia, Makuramon chuckled as he tossed his crystal ball up and down. "Vajiramon and Majiramon have already left to kill the ones on that world."

"Good." Etemon responded as he pointed one finger into the map of the digital world, grinning as he watched the simple outline of Server. "This area is where I was working on the digital network, it should still be buried among the ruins of the pyramid base."

TBC.

AN: And so ends the first arc, somewhat, Hikaru will return in the future, but for now the main treat will be the four devas and their team up with Etemon. Just what are their plans with the digital network, will this story make sense, will Taichi and Taiko get along long enough to save the world.

Will this be a Taichi X Taiko pair up story?

Ah, would that be considered incest or narcissism?

I know it not really tradition to leave a huge review for my stories, but I'd like to get some decent feedback for it, so if anyone could spare the time to tell me what they think about it, I'd be glad.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

Altered Fate.  
Part V.

Tailmon here.

Last time was no picnic, sure, Devimon/Megadramon and Hikaru were defeated, but no by us, but this arch angel digimon, Lord Holy Angemon, a real human hating jerk digimon who ordered Taiko and me to be captured, oh yeah, those two from the other world were also thrown in jail.

They broke us apart and left me alone with Agumon, while Holy Angemon not only told Taiko and Taichi the history of this world, he also treated to hurt them if they didn't tell him about the new human plan against the digimons.

Kind of hard to do it, since none of us is from this world.

And just who are these new digimons attacking the city, are they member of Hikaru's army?

----

Snapping her eyes wide open, Tailmon stood up as the first muffled explosion reached her, the walls of the cell shaking with distant rumble. "Hey you, Agumon!" Slapping the orange reptile digimon with her tail, the feline digimon stood up on her hind legs as another, far close explosion could be heard. "Get ready."

Blinking his eyes to chase away the sleep, Agumon stifled a yawn as he wasn't fully awake from his small nap yet, his legs and arm cramping as he stood up from the cold floor. "What is it?" His eyes locking onto the white and purple digimon as she hissed loudly at another explosion from the outside, this one close enough to rattle the cell violently. "Great, another battle."

Watching the door shake, Tailmon waste no time in diving forward, her front paw ready to deliver kitty justice to whoever would dare open the door. "Cat's Paw!" Sadly, she had neglected to take in the fact that the door opened inward, resulting in her not only knocking back the Starmon checking up on them, but also slamming the door shut loud enough to wake the dead.

Agumon shaking his head in disbelief as the door slowly swung open, before falling halfway of its hinges. "And they call me reckless." The small muttering still heard by his companion as she turned to glare at him. "Sorry."

"Humph, well hurry up; you want to rescue your partner right?" Tailmon yelled out as she jumped right into battle with the Starmon trying to stand up, several quick punches sending him backwards into the wall. "Heh, told her these guys wouldn't be a match for me."

----

Fire and smoke lit up the sky as the digimons panicked once more, this time on a far greater scale as even the Starmon's acting as police and army were running away from the carnage of the burning city, each one trying to escape the dragon digimon raining down death and destruction.

All but one digimon heavily cloaked in brown garments, this one stood completely still as he watched the digimon overhead turn back towards the looming fortress in the distance, strangely enough, the tall medieval building hadn't been hit as much as they city. "How strange, I didn't foresee this event, puzzling."

Turning away, a small chuckle escape his mouth as he walked off, his eyes narrowed as he pulled his cloak in around him, the Starmons around him barely paying attention to the tall digimon talking to himself. "And those kids from the other world, their presence herald the time of Chronomon's awakening"

"No, the time is not yet right for the fires of purification." The statement spoken as the digimon shook it's head, a badly burnt hand reaching up to pull down on the cloak it wore, a dark chuckle briefly escape it's mouth. "But the time will come."

"For there shall be born a controller of a darkness beyond the darkest night, with the fires of destruction at its beg and call, the world shall be flooded by darkness, opposing this controller, shall be two stars born from another realm, around them shall spin four lights, before them, human and digimons blood shall spread, and when the time is right, the stars shall released an arrow that will split the heavens apart."

"So says Wisemon, the mad digimon." Laughing as he slipped into the shadows, Wisemon slowly faded from sight, the few digimons who had been level headed enough to pay attention had been standing around with a frozen heart, the few tales of the mad digimon able to see the future coming to mind as they awoke to the destruction around them again.

"The time of devastation is almost here at last."

"Beware the masters of chaos children."

"Your destinies."

"Lie here."

----

A cold shiver were shared by both boy and girl as Taichi and Taiko found themselves tossed onto the ground, the Starmons escorting them losing all attention as a powerful red light ripped into the ground just beyond the fortress, fire and smoke rising into the sky outside along with a massive boom.

"We're under attack!"

The late and rather unneeded announcement came as more Starmons poured out into the hallway, each of them heading right towards the main door, sweeping up and dragging along the ones who had been escorting Taichi and Taiko despite their protest against it.  
The messy haired boy smirking as he stepped out from his hiding spot inside a door opening, his grin lost as Taiko elbowed him in order to get out as well. "Hey, next time you can just ask me to move instead of breaking a rib or two."

"Your ribs are up higher, and would you have listen to me?" Taiko spat back as she turned to regard the direction they had just come from, or rather been dragged down. "Okay, let's get back my D-terminal and D3 so I can kick that angel jerks behind, you look around here, and I'll check downstairs." Taking off in a sprint, she didn't bother to see if Taichi were going to follow her order.

Not responding at first, Taichi still frowned as he noticed the girl version of him had apparently decided to just run off, leaving him to nurse a bruised stomach. "Great, why is it then when I finally start to learn that team work is the key to victory, everybody else wants to split up?"

Picking a quick direction to move in, Taichi grinned as he started running down the corridor, doing his best to stay on guard in case any of those Starmons would show up again, yet failing to notice the figure walking out of a door further up the corridor.

Reaching the end of the corridor, the messy haired boy frowned as he came face to face with a large double door he had seen before, a large doubtful look on his face as he reached out and pushed it open. "With any luck, there's no one on the other side, then again, with the way things are going, there'll be a whole army in there."

Glancing in through the smallest opening he could make, Taichi held back a cry of victory as it was empty, his head moving from side to side just to make himself completely sure as he slipped inside the room with the Chronomon statue. "Okay, this is where Holy Angemon was, so if I were him, I'd hide my digivice in here."

"Actually your digivice was down in the safe room." A voice responded from directly behind him as he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder, rapidly turning him around to face a boy no older then him, long cinnamon colored hair hanging down to his mid back as well as almost completely covering his eyes. "Which brings to mind another important question Taichi, how can you still be alive?"

Not responding, the messy aired boy did his best to avoid screaming very loudly as he came face to face with yet another surprise he hadn't been prepared for.

And this one came close to beating the fact that Taiko, his own female version were running around somewhere in the fortress at the moment. "Who the heck are you?"

A bewildered look his only response as the door into the room was slammed open, Taiko rushing inside in time to avoid getting pounded by a Starmon carrying a club of all things.

Taiko giving off the most wicked grin he had ever seen, Taichi barely had time to protest was he found himself trust forward, facing down the Starmon walking towards them with the most cruel smile in history. "Perfect, you deal with him Taichi, you're the leader after all."

Responding at first with a dark glare, Taichi pushed the girl version of him backwards harshly. "I don't even have my partner digimon or my digivice, how do you want me to stop him?" Nearly spitting as he yelled at Taiko, he was knocked out of his anger as he felt the strange boy grabbing his shoulder. "What?"

His eyes narrowing at he took in the digivice held out towards him. "Eh, how did you get a hold of this?"

"Never mind that." Taiko spat out as she turned Taichi back to face her, both of her eyes narrowed to slits. "You tell me how you can just run off and then pick up another team mate while I have to run for my life?" her eyes doing a rapid set of blinks as she finally took a good look at the new member. "Hey, you're."

The long haired boy sighing loudly as he turned to face the still approaching Starmon, the digimon clapping the club up and down into his hand. "I really, didn't want to have to do this." Pulling out his own digivice, he ignored the sudden attention he had gained from Taichi and Taiko as they both stared at his digital device. "Tentomon, evolve!"

Both Taichi and Taiko feeling like slapping themselves as they both finally noticed the digimon standing near the door. "Okay, Tentomon Evolves to!" Jumping up, a bright light formed as the digimon shuddered before growing larger, gaining an extra set of arms, fingers and four wings along with a more insect like appearance. "Kabuterimon!"

The Lone Starmon barely getting a chance to respond before an oversized arm had knocked him back out the door, and into the corridor. "Beet Horn!" A massive ball of electricity following the digimon two seconds later, hitting the mutant digimon head on, knocking him further down the hallway.

"That's enough; we don't want to kill him." The long haired boy yelled out as he turned to regard them, stopping as he spotted the messy haired girl staring at him with a light blush. "What?"

"You, you're Michi!"

Whatever else might have been said was promptly forgotten as Taiko did an impressive tackle of the long haired boy, sending them both backwards while she planted a big one right on the shocked boys mouth.

"HEY!"

----

"Well, have you decided yet?" The voice spoken calmly as Vajiramon kicked Holy Angemon forward, making the digimon fall face first before planting one massive hoof on his back to pin him down, aiming one sword right the back of his head. "Will you tell me where the child is, or should we destroy this place completely first?"

His threat backed up by Majiramon curled up above them, fire flowing out the mouth as smoke rose up to give him a the perfect malovent appearance. "Neither of us cares about this world, but to get what we want, we have to kill the kids."

Lifting his sword, Vajiramon barely had time to bring it down to do any damage before a loud explosion rocked the building, sending him backward as several sections of the roof caved in around him. "Majiramon, what the hell did you do? You should only attack the city, not the fortress you moron!"

The dragon digimon narrowing his eyes as the insult took effect, a powerful vortex of fire ripping out form his mouth and tearing through the source of the explosion, Starmons fleeing every single direction. "Maybe you should focus more on your own trouble, besides; these losers came for your target."

Charging down at the Starmons before they could attack again, several of them were knocked off the building, or bashed to deletion as Majiramon did a barrel roll, all the while keeping up his fire attack. "Why even bother to force out the kids, I could level this building in minutes."

"Do you have to prove how stupid you are?" Vajiramon counted as he found himself forced to duck a quick slash of Holy Angemon's Excalibur, the arch angel having used the chance his army had given him to get back into the fight. "If we merely levelled this place, there's a chance they could still survive and escape!"

Pounding the roof with both front legs, the bull faced centaur like digimon smirked as the angel digimon before him fell down a newly created hole in the roof, only to lose it as he came flying up a split second later. "This guy on the other hand, should have been deleted at once!"

Impaling both swords into the roof as Hole Angemon dived at him, Vajiramon laughed coldly as energy flared up around his sword blades. "Then again, it's not to late for such an action yet, Terra Blade." Releasing his attack as Holy Angemon was too close to avoid, the centaur like digimon chuckled as he turned and left, jumping right down into one of the holes while the arch angel were knocked back. "You deal with him, while I go hunting for a human."

Majiramon merely growled in response as he took to the skies again, turning around slowly to face down Holy Angemon with a dark glare on his face. "I can see the hatred for humans in you, if they mean so little to you, just hand them over so we can delete them."

A momentary look of conflicting emotions flowed across Holy Angemon's face as he hovered silently in the air. "No, even if they are the most evil creatures around, they still deserve a trail." The arch angel keeping his stone cold expression as he spoke, regardless of the fact that the trail would most likely just be a show before each kid's termination. "I shall be the one to punish them for their crimes against all digimons!"

Majiramon merely sighed as he wrote off any attempt at finding a peaceful solution regarding the humans with this digimon as completely pointless. "Suit yourself then, Veedaka Fire Breath!" Snapping open his jaws, a massive fire blast were launched, barely hitting Holy Angemon as he shot upwards fully intending to fight with all he had. "Such a boorish creature you are, fighting for someone you hate."

Increasing his speed, Majiramon kept going upwards, his tail whipping back and fourth as he suddenly did a quick 180 degree turn, red light glowing around him as laughed. "Should have given them up when you had the chance, Treasure Arrow!"

Cursing loudly as he had to do a roll before getting blown up, Holy Angemon barely had time to scream as the first arrow hit him, then the other before he was mercilessly ploughed into the roof of the fortress, then through it as each arrow ripping apart more and more of it.

The last thin he saw before pain overtook him, were the statue of Chronomon getting blown in half. "Why, why is all of this happening now, when we are not even ready yet?"

----

"What is going on here?" Taichi wisely yelled out as he pulled Taiko of a shell shocked Michi, staring right at the girl as she shot him a death glare. "Why are you all over him? it not even the one you know anyway."

Responding as sweetly as she could, Taiko slammed one foot down over Taichi before pushing him back. "I know that moron, but in this world, he's my age and don't have a girl friend yet." Crossing her arms and tossing her head to the side in a defiant act, the messy haired girl looked a bit more then just annoyed with Taichi. "Just because you're a big brother, doesn't mean you can act like Ryo, got it?"

"Ryo, who the? Never mind" Shaking his head, Taichi decided he really didn't want to know anything else about her world, it was bad enough to see a female version of himself all over, well, most likely he was a male version of girl from his own world. "Let's just get out of here before-"

"Wait!"

Both of the messy haired kids turned to face Michi as he watched each of them closely. "Taichi? How did you survive? How, did you come back? And who is that?" Pointing at Taiko to emphasise his meaning, Michi had barely moved besides that, nor giving much thought to anything else. "I saw you die, as did Juni and Yamato, we couldn't prevent it."

Reaching out before neither Taichi nor Taiko could respond, Michi had pulled the messy haired boy into a deep hug, a few tears glistering near his eyes. "Why didn't you come looking for us? I know it was wrong to shun the digimons, but I was scared, I wanted to go back home to mum and dad, not to stay here and fight."

"Yamato and Juni, they're missing as well, we, we split up after we saw you die, to find Sora, Koushiro and Takako." Still babbling as he held onto Taichi, Michi froze as he suddenly felt someone glaring at him. "You, who are you anyway? You look like Taichi, but."

Pushing himself out of the hug, Taichi sighed as he hoped no one but Taiko had seen that. "Her names Taiko, she's from another world, just as I am." Seeing the confused expression Michi had, Taichi sighed as he started walking towards the door opening. "Come on, we'll fill you in on the way."

Taiko frowning as she watched Michi wring his hands nervously. "Hold on, where do you think we should go? And why should we trust you?" Her comments confidently overlooking the fact that she herself, were almost doing a French kiss with this boy less then four minutes ago. "Maybe he's working for that Hikaru jerk?"

"Hikaru? You've fought against him?" The puzzled question aimed at Taichi rather then Taiko as Michi rubbed his chin. "I only saw you guys when they brought you back to the fortress?"

"And why do you know that? Are you working with Holy Angemon or that jerk Hikaru?" Taiko continued as she leaned closer in, one finger right up into Michi's face. "If you are, I'll give the same beating I'm going to give him."

Taking a few steps back, Michi shot a begging look over at Taichi for help, silently urging him to do something about his female copy. "No, I don't work for anyone, I, I live beneath the city, with Tentomon, inside the ruins of."

"Ruins?" Taichi commented as he faced Michi with a bit more caution, after all, even if sounded like wild speculation on her behalf, Taiko might just have a point after all. "What kind of ruins?"

Looking much like a deer caught in a pair of headlight, Michi began to back up. "Look, I didn't mean to mention that, you have to understand, I was asked to keep it a secret, it's not time yet-"

The rest of his sentence lost as part of the roof started to cave in, following by a centaur like digimon with a bull like head. "I've found you human, now prepare to die!"

Coughing as the dust cleared, both Taichi and Taiko blinked as they found no trace of Michi, besides a hastily dropped set of digivices on the ground. "Okay, where did pretty boy go?" Taiko spat out as she grabbed one of the digivices. "And does he really believe I can use this, I need my D3 back, and the digi mental of light."

Taichi merely rolled his eyes as he grabbed a digivice as well. "Forget about that, we got a bigger problem now, namely that guy."

Vajiramon merely smirking as he stepped forward. "Correct humans, I am Vajiramon, the bull deva, now shut up and die!"

The sudden presence of a sword right before his nose were enough to convince Taichi that the time was right for a tactical retreat, using all of his strength and smarts, he would have to find a place to regroup and organise a successful counter attack against this evil digimon. "Run away you idiot, don't just stand there look at it!"

Or he could just do as his otherworldly female version said.

Which he did.

"Hey, stay here and die!" Vajiramon yelled out as he was met by the most commonly employed tactic by a two people facing one source of danger. "It's not fair of you to split up, there's only one of me." Taking a few seconds to decide, the deva growled as he finally set off after the boy, waving around his swords as he cut down anything in his path

None of them noticing the glowing light coming from the digivice as the messy haired boy did a sliding turn around a corner barely avoid the sword tossed at him. "Damn it, Agumon, where are you?"

----

Running as fast they could, Agumon and Tailmon were silently cursing everything around them as they hadn't found anyone yet, not even an enemy in the hallways.

The lack of which could be explained by the attack currently taking place on the city. "You know, ever since we came here, it felt just like home." Agumon joked as he turned around the nearest corner. "We're also getting attack just about once a day there as well."

"Less talk, more running." Tailmon spat back as she was busy following her partner's scent, her tail waving back and fourth as she jumped off a wall to avoid hitting some rubble in the hallway. "Can't you feel it, the need of your partner."

He had been feeling it, Agumon silently agreed on, the instinctive urge to help Taichi had been flaring up for the last ten minutes, adding to his frustrations as all they had seen were these empty corridors. "Hang on Taichi, I'm coming."

Busting through a wrecked door, the reptile digimon slid to a stop as he had finally managed to run into the Starmon guardians, each of them turning to face him as Tailmon jumped into the room as well.

"Cat's Paw!" Punching the first Starmon while he was still distracted by Agumon arrival, her agility and speed letting her follow up her attack with a least two more hits before one of the others dived in to help the first Starmon. "Well, do something lug head."

Snapping out his shock, Agumon nodded as he did his best combat roar, sending out a small series of fireballs, each of them easily battered away by the third Starmon as he charged forward. "Aw man, where are you Taichi?"

Agumon cried out the words as he was kicked roughly, flying across the room and into another pile of rubble, feeling just how badly he had been hurt. "Taichi?"

"Ahhh!" Screaming loudly as he was flung into the room, the messy haired boy panted while holding one hand on the cut he had gotten on his upper arm, the wet, sticky warm feeling of blood greeting him as he stood up to face Vajiramon bearing down on him. "Damn it, I can't, I need to get back, Hikari."

The bull deva ignoring the digimons in the room merely laughed as he slowly lifted up one of his front legs, clearly intending to reduce Taichi to a bloody smear on the floor the most painful way he could think off. "Crying out for your friend? Don't worry, as soon as I find her, she'll join you in death."

Feeling his insides go cold, Agumon barely thought about it as he rushed forward, feeling power flow into him as a rush of adrenaline shot through him. "Taichi!"

The light flaring out as he reached the halfway, caused Vajiramon's attention to shift at last, the bull head losing all it's malice as it took in the glowing digimon. "He's evolving."

"Agumon evolves too Greymon!" The small reptile digimon once more growing larger as he evolved to his adult stage, barely fitting inside of the room as he stared down Vajiramon with flames licking out from his mouth, "Get away from him, Great antler!"

Doing his best to defend himself from the sudden attack, Vajiramon still found that it was less easily said then done as Greymon impacted him. "Get off me." The Adult digimon no real match for him in power, still had the height and mass advantage as he felt his feel slide backwards. "I said!"

"Cat's paw!"

"Mind Scan Hypnotizer!"

Screaming loudly as the attacks passed by him, Taichi barely made it to safety as Greymon succeeded in forcing Vajiramon out of the room and into the hallway. "Taichi, go now!" Releasing his push, Greymon tore around, battering the other digimon violently with his tail before charging out of the room, Tailmon and Starmons tagging behind him. "We need a better place to fight, I can barely move in here!"

A statement Vajiramon violently disagreed with as he ripped into the room again, screaming out one loud curse as he watched the small group fleeing. "I'll kill the lot of you!"

Kicking open a random door, Taiko smirked as she walked out into the open, one hand closed firmly around her D3 and D-terminal, snapping it open to check it for the presence of her trusted digi mental of light. "Okay, I found my stuff, and his, but where the hell is Tailmon?"

Her answer coming in the form of Taichi, Greymon and the rest of them charging out from around a corner, pretty much smashing everything in sight as they bore down on her. "Hey, stop, stay away!" Then her attention shifted to the centaur like digimon rushing after the others, his twin swords glinting as two Starmons were ruthlessly cut down.

"Oh forget this!" Turning about and running, she silently knew what she had to do in order to escape from this.

Stay at least ten steps ahead of the others.

----

Pain erupted through him as all air was forced out of his lungs, Excalibur flickering weakly before dying out as he fell to his knees, his wings tattered and broken. "How can you do this, I'm a digimon like you."

Flying in closer, Majiramon merely gazed down at Holy Angemon; eyes narrowing as the question were spoken. "Why? It's simple, for survival." Opening his mouth as fire started to form; the dragon deva gave one last look of sympathy to the digimon before him, a faint regret at his actions screaming out far within his dark heart. "For my world to have a chance to survive, yours must face death."

Lifting his head with horror, and curiosity across it, Holy Angemon didn't respond at first, then a deep anger flowed through him. "Liar, you're lying!" Doing his best to rise up, he felt his legs give out, dropping him to the ground again, only this time on his back. "Everyone lies to me, he promised we would save this world, and then he, died, they promised we would stay together, and they left."

"Everyone lies to me, humans, digimons, even, myself." Laughing weakly as he lifted his sword, he gazed into Majiramon's face, looking for that small bit of fear and regret he knew had to be there. "Those two, the ones from the other world, they'll be your downfall."

A large amount of doubt hitting him even as he spoke, yet, he had to believe it, he hated humans, ever since his partner died, every since Sora had. "Those two, they're different, they can win this, they'll stop them all."

Majiramon didn't reply as he felt the fire reach maximum heat level. "Fire Breath!" The tornado erupting from him as the fire tore into the angel digimon below, burning through the feathers and robe within seconds, a horrified scream breaking through the howl of the inferno. "Foolish one, humans, are a burden on you, they can't save anyone, let alone themselves."

Ending his attack, he stared at the cloud of data drifting into the sky. "If you find yourself reformatting again, remember this lesson angel we are the only ones that can help ourselves."

Turning around to find Vajiramon, he froze as a loud humming started up, a blue grey light showing him as it rose up into the air. "That power, it can't be." Turning around, he stared as a crest mark formed briefly in the air before shooting off in the form of an arrow, charging into the courtyard below. "Vajiramon!"

TBC:

AN: Well, a long time since the last chapter was put out, and I blame it all on real life events, a minor depressive attack and my growing intrest in relearning how to draw again. I feel I've been letting those skills waste away.

I saw my little joke question in the last Authors notes about a Taichi Taiko pair up gained a big response from Fruitloop Trooper, the most faitful reviwer even if I fail to review most of his own chapters for his extremely well done digimon stories.

Anyway, you can all relax, I have no intention of pairing up Taichi with Taiko, well, beyond a brother sister type friendship that is.

Anyway, a new chapter is done and uploaded, and I hope it cleared up some questions, if not, well, I guess I just have to try again then.

The whole Wiseman forshadowing was done on a whim, most of the words were taken from Slayers Try and altered to better suit my story, as for Michi, I hadn't planned his appearence yet, I wanted to get the Deva arc well underway before I started that plot line.

Well, now he's been here, and left again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

-------------------------  
Altered Fate.  
Part VII.  
-------------------------

Taiko here.

Last time, we found ourselves in a heap of trouble, with digimons attacking us from nearly every side, and just what is Michi doing here anyway, or is he the Michi from this world, all I know is that this time around I have a shot of getting him, but, he's not from my world.

Ah, I hate this other world stuff, plus, that Taichi guy, my male version from a yet another world is really getting on my nerves now, what with luring the evil digimon to me, as well as all the other digimons in this place.

At least I found my D3 and D-terminal.

Which means that at least Tailmon can become Nefertimon again.

----

Life currently sucked Taiko mentally spat out as she ducked a stray energy blast, barely paying any attention to the hole it tore through the solid stone wall, or the sound of digimons screaming around her.

She even ignored the smell of fire and carnage reaching her as the wind had shifted to blow the smoke from the burning city in over the fortress.

To think, that about a week ago, she had been safe at home, lying in her own bed pining over Michi and listening to her big brothers snoring, and then Parallelmon had showed up.

Bursting out through the first double door she spotted, Taiko slid to a complete stop as what seemed to be a whole legion of Starmons spun around to face her from their position inside the courtyard, each of them glaring death as they began to advance.

"Okay, who's first?" Spitting out the word, she snarled as she moved her attention from of them to the other one, freezing as her tough stance and look were ruined when first Tailmon hit her, bounced of her shoulder in a desperate attempt to move her partner, then that jerk male version of her from that other world tackled her outright.

Her jaw shaking as she impacted the ground just in time to avoid getting her head blown clean off, a small group of Starmons getting hit by Vajiramon's attack instead of her, her eye watering as fear shot through her mind, the familiar panic of battle and near death bring back bad memories of the past struggles with evil digimons. "No, I can't die here, I won't die here!"

Behind her, Taichi slid to a stop as soon as he and Greymon had cleared enough space for them. "Greymon, you have to evolve again, Metal-Greymon is our only chance now!"

Greymon merely nodding in response as he felt the courage from his partner flow into him, the familiar light flaring up around him as his strength increased. "Greymon evolve too, Metal-Greymon!" The large cyborg digimon towered up over everything else in the court yard. "Taichi, there's not enough space; I can barely fight down here."

Frowning, Taichi opened his mouth to respond, when Metal-Greymon merely did a jump into the air, the ragged purple wings on his back somehow holding him up as he gained height. "You can fly?"

Metal-Greymon grinned as he aimed his metal arm downwards, the light of the fires gleaming off its surface. "I can do more then that Taichi, Mega Claw!" Turning his full attention onto the door, the massive metal claw shot out, cutting through the air effortlessly just as Vajiramon exited as well.

The Bull deva doing a quick jump to the side, but faltering as he was met with a cat's paw attack right in the face, his swords nearly falling out his hands as he stumbled backwards not form pain, but rather shock. "You little pest, die!" Stomping the ground repeatedly, the deva attempted to pound the white feline digimon into digital paste as he followed her across the court yard. "Would you stop moving around so much, curse you!"

The very last part spat out as the Deva stumbled out an unfortunate Starmon getting creamed instead of Tailmon, the white coloured feline digimon landing on her back legs right before Taiko. "Come, let's do it, evolve me into Nerfertimon and I'll kick his worthless behind!"

Taiko having pulled up onto her knees, stared first at Tailmon, then over at Taichi, a confused expression on her face as she watched him glare at Vajiramon, the bull dava once again honed in and moving towards them slowly, his swords gleaming in the air as he ducked the claw attack from Metal-Greymon.

"Metal-Greymon can't beat him; his certain kill technique would take out the courtyard and us with it." Tailmon observed as she moved to stand not just in front of Taiko, but also that male version of her from another world, her eyes narrowing as she lifted up her claws. "You have to evolve me to Nerfertimon, if we are to stand a chance."

Nodding, Taiko finished pushing herself all the way up and pulled out her D3, freezing as he other hand held nothing but air. "My D-terminal!" Her head turning back and fourth as she tried to spot her precious device, completely failing to see it despite looking just about everywhere in her frantic search. "I can't evolve you without the digi mental of light!"

Vajiramon's blood lusting scream of rage cutting through all other things as he towered up over Tailmon and Taichi, his swords aimed downwards ready to impale both of them. "For the crimes you humans have committed!"

Then everything vanished in an explosion of light as the power from Holy Angemon crashed into Taiko, her eyes and body glowing brightly as a wordless scream erupted from her mouth, both her D3 and the digivice given to her nearly overloaded from the sudden influx of energy.

Her eyes closing, Taiko felt her stress, fear and turmoil burning away as one person came to mind, the one who would never surrender, who never gave up no matter the odds, the one who were always willing to help and listen to not just her, but everyone. "Brother!" The past rushing to her as she slipped down into the first memory of him, of when they had met.

----

"Papa, why did you have to?" The voice froze as a few tears suddenly slipped down her cheek as she kicked over her tower of building blocks, the messy haired young girl held back her sobs as she grabbed a hold of the word out teddy bear. "Papa, Papa I, mama's bringing home that jerk who trying to take your place."

"Taiko, Taiko where are you?"

Looking up from her building blocks and word out teddy bear, Taiko Yagami, age seven watched her mother as she walked in through the door, the otherwise sad and depressed expression she had grown used to see in the past two year time were gone, instead, there was a nervous look about her as she entered the room.

A older rugged man looking even nervous were standing behind her mother, kind eyes staring right into her own eyes as he smiled at her. "Hello there, I'm Takahata Akiyama, you must be Taiko."

Pure confusion on her face, Taiko blinked at first as she was caught completely of guard, who was this guy and why wasn't he acting like the monster she had expected him to be. Did he really think he could just walk in here and take papa's place in the family?

"Dad, just how long do you want me to wait outside?" A boy about a year or two older then her spoke out as he stuck his head around the corner and stared at the girl looking back at him. "Eh, is that her tomboy daughter, the one who's going to be my little sister?"

A look of anger crossing over her face, Taiko didn't stop to think before tossing the teddy bear into this boy's face as hard as she could. "I'm not a tomboy!"

"Taiko"

Spluttering as he recovered from the teddy bear attack, the boy barely had a chance to do anything before Taiko tackled him, both of them going down in a huddle of angry voices, shrieks and one teddy bear used as a club as both boy and girl started to fight.

"Taiko!"

"Ryo!"

The scene watched by with horror by both of their parents as they tried to pull the fighting children apart.

----

Recovering, Taiko glanced up as the power flowed through her, a faint whisper of regret briefly heard by her as she felt her arm rising up, not holding her D3, but the digivice given to her by Michi, its surface gleaming as her new power fired it up. "Tailmon, Evolve!"

The feline like digimon gasping as a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time rushed through her, her eyes nearly glowing as she rose up into the air. "Tailmon Evolves too-" Rising upward, Tailmon stood straight as her body grew larger, her tail splitting down the middle and turning into two leopard like spotted tails with twin golden rings around each one, while her lower cat like body gained the same colour and pattern as her tails.

Her upper body however, became more human like, wearing a rather immodest top and with a wail before her lower face; she had a mane of long red hair reaching even down to her feet, the last part of it tired into a braid. Her arms however still looked like rather cat like, even with the two ornate golden bracelets around her lower arm, each of them only had a three fingered hand sporting large red claws and a golden belt around her waist finished off her new body. "-Bastemon!"

Both Taiko and Taichi stared at the new Bastemon before coughing bit, then noticed the rather shell shocked and very love stuck look on Vajiramon's face as he stepped back a bit. "Hey, don't even think you have a chance with her."

Vajiramon growled a bit as he shook his head, his eye narrowed in anger as Taiko's words registered with him. "Who would want anything to do with a digimon who lowered herself to work for a human?" Lashing out with his right sword, he pointed it straight at Bastemon. "No matter how much you evolve, you're not stopping me, none of you are."

Cracking her knuckled, Bastemon merely smirked as she shot a quick glance up at Metal-Greymon, watching the cyborg digimon roar in anger as he took a step forward. "Oh I think we can take care of a calf like you, Deva!" Jumping upward, she spun her arms out while laughing. "You'll just be another deleted digimon in a few minutes, just like everyone else who threatened my friend Taiko."

"Hey, don't count me out." Metal-Greymon rumbled out as he hovered above, his trident arm one again primed and ready for action. "I want to get back at him for nearly beheading Taichi and me!" Getting ready to fire, the cyborg digimon barely looked up in time to avoid the dragon digimon flying down towards him from above. "Okay, looks like it a two on two fight then"

Majiramon merely grunting in disgust as he spewed fourth a sphere of fire, noting that Metal-Greymon were only fast enough to just escape getting hit. "You're too slow to win over me."

Titling his head downwards, he grunted as he watched Vajiramon charging forward, both swords ready for use. "Forget her Vajiramon; I can level the whole place now that the humans have come out into the open."

The bull deva ignoring the comment from above, sticking out true and firm with each sword, moving them in perfect sync with each other, yet still failing to score a hit on Bastemon who merely looked like she was dancing around each blade, her eyes glittering with amusement as her body kept hitting rather, flashy stance. "Stop moving around so much damn it!"

"As you wish!" Doing a quick row of back flips, Bastemon ended her rather abrupt move with a short slide across the ground, her arms held out behind her. "Take this, Vampire Dance!" her body flowing around in a exotic dance pattern rapidly, her mouth open to reveal her fangs.

Not amused by it, Vajiramon shot off; both swords flung out and ready to slice through the female digimon. "You think that will stop me you little-"

Then he lost all air as Bastemon's dance ended, both her hands slamming together in his direction, resulting in a powerful wave of energy erupted fourth at him, his front legs getting blown out from under him, along with his swords flying off to impact the walls of the court yard.

Bastemon merely growling at him as she rushed forward, her eyes narrowed at the interrupted sentence. "You filthy, stupid jerk!" Her rage reaching boiling point as she did an impressive somersault, planting both her feet right in his face, before jumping off in a roll. "Helter Skelter!"

The Bull deva screamed in pain and fear as he felt the effects of the attack pass over him, a deep and powerful wave of cold gripping him as he was frozen solid, his last act being an attempt to reach one of his swords.

"Heh, let that be a lesson to you!" Spinning around as she spoke, Bastemon showed no regret and one of her fist hammered right into Vajiramon's face, a thin spider web of cracks spreading out from under her fingers, rapidly spreading as the head broke apart. "If you get to reformat that is."

Through it all, Taichi had barely breathed out as he saw Bastemon fight. "She, she's strong."

"And don't you forget it pal." Taiko grunted out as she walked forward, an arrogant flick of her hands removing her pony tails as she stopped next to Bastemon. "Alright Bastemon, you kicked his butt, but, why this form? I thought you'd become Angewomon again."

"You!" The roared out word causing both of the two females and lone male to look up in time to see Metal-Greymon fall from the sky, impacting the fortress heavily as Majiramon flew down, fire licking out his mouth. "I shall destroy you all for this!"

Snapping open his jaws as a fireball grew fourth, the dragon deva honed in on the human girl and Bastemon first, wanting to punish them all for killing off his fellow deva. "Fire!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

Majiramon whipping about in time to avoid getting impaled through the head, glared death at the female digimon landing on the wall of the fortress, a second glowing arrow already forming in her hands as she aimed it at him. "You, you're helping the humans as well Angewomon?"

Turning his head lightly, the dragon deva grunted as a second figure landed on the opposite wall, this one more rabbit like then human and easily twice the size of both Angewomon and Holy Angemon, and giving off an aura of power rivalling both angel digimons. "And you as well Antiramon? Siding with the human trash despite all they have done to your world?" Rising upwards, Majiramon didn't say another word as he left his eyes half closed.

Merely gazing after him, the two newly arrived digimons didn't speak or attack either, both seemingly content enough to simply allow the dragon deva to leave the battle zone without a fight.

On the ground, Taichi and Taiko hadn't wasted anytime, the messy haired boy holding onto Koromon while the messy aired girl had grabbed a newly devolved Tailmon, joining her male counterpart in trying to escape from the courtyard unnoticed by anyone.

"You two, hold it!" The voice devoid of much emotion as a small shower of power hit the ground before them, clearly showing that Angewomon had noticed their attempt at leaving. "You will explain everything that has happened here."

Grunting in annoyance, Taichi lifted his head to stare at the angel digimon above, pure defiance showing through as he found her helmeted face focusing on him. "Look, this is not our fault; we didn't even know who those digimons were, or why they want to kill us."

Watching the messy haired boy as he spoke, Angewomon didn't answer at first, her arm shaking as a bit of deja vu washed over her, the same defiant face and voice ripping through her memory, nearly causing her to lose her aim and control as she could remember seeing it before. "You, but you died, she told me about it."

Antiramon frowning as he swung his head around to gaze up at her, still reframing from commenting on anything as he observed his partner, then returned his gaze to the courtyard in time to see the two humans leaving. "This change everything, doesn't it."

the first spoken sentence by her fellow, had Angewomon sighing, as the dull monotone voice broke through her memories, the power she had been holding fizzing out as she landed on the wall next to him. "That boy, I saw him in that girl's memories so long ago, the one who made it here despite all of the destruction."

"Chronomon preserve us." Antiramon muttered out as he jumped down into the courtyard, taking in the sights of damage and loss of digimons. "A new war might be starting up again, and those digimons, they were not from this world."

Angewomon nodded as she hovered upwards again, gazing out over the city around her. "Whatever is going on, this place is done for." Her gaze landing on one specific spot as a shudder whet through her as she could almost see where the other member of this worlds guardians had been, where her long time friend and allies had been deleted. "Holy Angemon, a powerful warrior and guardian, if not clouded by anger."

"We should round up the survivors and move them to our cities." Angewomon continued as she could begin to make out the digimons emerging from the wrecked city, her attention momentarily distracted as her gaze fell onto the cracked sky above them. "By Chronomon, the hole is growing larger!"

Turning around, Antiramon could only watch in shock as Angewomon's cry proved true, the churning cloud cover protecting them from the darkness retreated, allowing the crack in their armour to increase. "Angewomon, round up the digimons, we must prepare them for war, again."

----

Watching the work before him, Makuramon, the monkey deva nodded in appreciation as he saw the fire true sign of victory before him, the dark network was being crated before his very eyes, it's ability to attract and delete dark digimons were the last part of their long time plan.

His silent musings interrupted by Majiramon, the dragon deva rising up besides the ship he was on, the serpentine body twisting around before moving into a simple landing, the entire ship shaking and shuddering beneath the weight of the dragon digimon. "Vajiramon has been deleted, by a human no less."

"I see." Closing his eyes, Makuramon merely added the lost member of their group top the long list of dead friends and comrades in a war far more violent and deadly then the digimons of this world could ever hope to understand. "Do you wish to avenge his death?"

Majiramon hissed a bit at the cold expression on his leader face, and then sighed as he lifted up his head to observe the network before them. "Etemon, does he know of our true goal?"

"No, he thinks we'll use it to gain victory in both worlds." Pushing off from the railing, Makuramon smiled coldly as she walked over to look down at Refugia below them. "For our world to live, this one must die."

Majiramon coldly grinning as he lifted off, beating his wings and watching, feeling the anger within him churning endlessly at the thought of his lost friends. "Milleniumon will burn this world to ashes in seconds, but what's to stop him from returning home to our world again?"

Makuramon dark laughter sending a chill down the dragon digimon as the monkey deva turned his full attention onto him, those eyes radiating pure malice and joy. "Because my fellow deva, the dark network with cut him in half, Milleniumon to powerful to be deleted in one go, so he'll be cut in half, one part thrown out into this world, while the other one is deleted instantly."

"And while the remaining part destroys this world, we return to our world?" Majiramon inquired as he hovered in a bit closer to the ship, not wanting anyone but them to hear the rue plan.

Shaking his head, Makuramon looked for all in the world, as someone who were ready to toss his life away, a sudden possibility become far to real to the dragon deva. "This was a one way mission my friend, while the world burns, we destroy this network, effectively standing all of us, and Milleniumon in this world."

At the last word, silence filled the air as the two devas watched the work continue on the digital network, slowly but surely converting it into the dark network.

----

Emerging from the fortress, Taichi Yagami had to turn away as the carnage became far to clear to him, the smoke causing his eyes to water and his breathing to become ragged. "How can anyone do this? All those digimons deleted just to get to the two of us."

Taiko silently glaring down at the burning city, a dark glare in her eyes as she was reminded of far too many times like this one in her past. "We'll pay him back, that dragon digimon will pay for this." Turning to shoot a dark look into the fortress, she silently vowed to make these digimons pay as well. "Now come on, we have to get out of here."

Grimacing, Taichi held Koromon a bit closer to himself as he walked off, Tailmon following behind them three of them. "It would be best if we left the city completely." Looking down as he stepped across a shattered manhole cover, he sighed at the thought of a rather smelly, but safer escape route. "Hey Taiko, we should go down below, we can use the sewers to go below the revenge seeking digimons to the outskirts of the City."

Nodding in agreement as she began to pick up the first angry shouts in the distance; the first real smile briefly fluttered across Taiko's face as she turned back. "Not a bad plan, maybe you do have leader skills, Taichi." Moving over to scout into the hole, the messy haired girl nodded one more as she slid down the ladder, landing safely on the bottom. "Okay, the smells better, I think some of the tunnels getting blown open have let some the bad air out, so come on down."

Turning as she spoke, she grimaced as she saw Koromon fall down, her arms quickly moving to grab him. "Be a bit more careful dolt, he's your partner digimon, not a ball!" Moving rapidly as a white and purple feline shape passed by her, Taiko hissed at her own partner as Tailmon glanced up at her. "And you; don't aim for my head."

A flick of the tail her only response as Tailmon settled down, using the time to clean her gloves and cheeks. "This attack was just the first you know." Checking her tail for any damage of dirt while talking, the feline digimon didn't wait for any questions or comments before continuing. "That dragon digimon no backing down, plus, as long as we're around, he'll follow us."

"Which means we have to stay away from any city we see, otherwise, he'll destroy it just as he did this one." Taichi added in as he landed on the ground, taking a few seconds to adjust his goggles and headband. "We stay low until we come up with a plan or learn more about him." Grabbing Koromon as he bounded up into his arms, the messy haired boy smiled. "Also, with two perfect stare digimons fully rested, he can't beat us."

Humming as she started walking, Taiko mulled over her male counterparts plan, trying to see if such a simple strategy even stood a chance. "Remember, that dragon's more then the digimons you've fought so far, he took down that Holy Angemon guy I think, and levelled much of the city."

Remaining silent, Taichi didn't really have any come back to that, and to top it off, now that he was thinking about it more carefully, it wasn't just the evil digimons who were stronger, the team was in another dimension and to top it all off, all they had to win, were two perfect stage digimons.

On the other hand, things couldn't get any worse.

----

Somewhere deep below the Refugia's surface, a lone human boy cringed as he was dropped onto the ground of a rough stone chamber, his partner digimon hovering next to him silently. "I 'm sorry, but I had to go, I had to, he's back, he's come back."

"You told them too much child, far too much."

Michi cringed as he felt hands grabbing him roughly before forcing him to his feet, glowing eyes borrowing into his own as he dared to look up in fear. "I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry."

Released from the iron grip, Michi fell down as the figure before him walked away, while deep and laboured breaths echoed throughout the stone chamber, adding to his terror and panic. "But that boy out there is Taichi, he can set all of this right, he died for you remember?"

"Taichi Yagami is dead, no matter what he did doesn't change the fact that he failed." As the voice spoke, a faint light lit up the room, but still not showing the owner of the voice, but rather two other figures stranding slightly behind the owner of the eyes. "But in my eternal mercy, I've decided not to punish you for running away

A light chuckling filling the room as a tall, well shaped man with a long ponytail could be briefly seen as he walked forward. "You see my boy, the one up there is not Taichi, not the one you know at least, remember, he said it himself to you mere hours ago, he's from another world." As he spoke, the man sat down in a chair and swirled it to face Michi. "Now then, you nearly mentioned my hideout, risked exposing your existence to the digimons and handed over the two digivices I still need."

"Something like that deserves a punishment." Snapping his fingers, three more tubes lit up, two of them holding other human children and digimons inside of them. "You wanted me to find Juni and Yamato yes?"

Michi feeling a cold lump forming in his throat as he was pulled forward, twisting and turning in an attempt to escape the powerful grip on him. "Please, I won't tell, I'll do as you tell, just don't-"

"Save your breath child." The man interrupted as he stood up, walking forward. "Remember, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." Lifting a syringe up, the man started to laugh at the fearful expression on his captive's face. "Yes, you humans failed me once, but after this, you won't fail, ever again."

His eyes showing nothing by sadistic glee towards the kneeling boy, a cruel smirk formed at the sight of his emotional suffering. "While these two suffer, you can sit there and think about this."

"It's your fault they're suffering."

And with those words, he plunged the syringe into Michi's arm.

TBC:

AN: A bit longer then I expected, and I really don't have an excuse other then having to travel further now then before to reach my current place of employment.

Yay for long car travels, now to be replaced with even longer train travels destined to leave me crankier and more tired.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

--------------------------------------  
Altered Fate.  
Part VIII.  
--------------------------------------

Taichi here.

Last time we finally escaped from that blasted fortress, but not without seeing first hand just how dangerous this world really is. And to top it off, more digimons are out to get us; first it was Karatenmon, then Holy Angemon and his army of Starmons, now it's Majiramon and Vajiramon.

Luckily, Taiko and Bastemon took down Vajiramon, so I guess we're safe from him at least, still, the other angel like digimon her rabbit like friend scares me; they had the same look of hate on their face as Holy Angemon had.

Are they going to be our enemies as well?

----

Silence filled the makeshift hideout as Taichi kept a close eye on the outside world, scanning for any trouble that might come their way, besides the storm he could faintly hear on the horizon, a growing wind that promised both rain and thunder if he knew his weather enough by now.

Thankfully, they had emerged from the broken sewer lines below the city, and into Karatemon's forest, the trees offering not just coverage from above, but also a hiding tree, the hollow wooden structure hiding them from outsiders but masking its openings with some kind of hologram.

Titling his to side briefly, Taichi poked the fire with a stick as he sighed, the loneliness of guard duty getting to him as he had nothing to do but think about his friends, the current trouble he was in, and finally, about Taiko.

It wasn't easy spending time with her, constantly feeling slightly freaked out as the fact that she was him, from another always intruder into his mind when talking to her, eating around her and Tailmon or just walking to look for food, shelter or another place to hide.

Did this place fall under Hikaru's rule now that Karatenmon had been enslaved, he hadn't seen any other digimons around, or any signs of dark gear activity, not even a single trace of the little punk himself and all of his arrogant, emperor like attitude. "Can he even call himself a ruler if he only controls one digimon?"

"Who?" Tailmon entered into the conversation as she lifted her head, her eyes heavy with sleep blinked a few times before they focused on him. "You know, you should get some sleep, I can hear if anyone is coming our way?" The feline digimon added as she stood up, her tail waving back and fourth gently. "I've always been able to hear when someone else approaches."

Finding at least some distraction from his thoughts, Taichi turned his attention to Tailmon, a few questions rising up to mind as he watched the feline digimon before him. "Do you know, in your world, doesn't Hikari exist there?."

"Hikari?" Tailmon sleepily responded as her eyes struggled to stay open. "No, there's no one like her in our world, or anyone like Hikaru." Leaning down onto her front paws, the feline digimon remained silent for a few minutes. "Taiko wasn't an easy kid you know, I hardly thought she could be the child of light everyone had been looking for."

"But as I got to knew her, I saw why she were given that title, she has an inner light that guides everyone, with it's strong glare and heat."

Smirking as she looked over Taichi, Tailmon flicked her tail at him. "Much like you, I bet if you were just a little bit different, you've have the same trait as her." Rising up, she slowly moved over to sit next to him, ignoring just how tired she really was. "What I'm wondering about, is how my friends are doing, Ryo, Miyako, Ken, Daisuke, Jun, Iori, Michi, Sora, Yamato, Takeru, Jou and Koushiro."

The names causing Tai's left eye brown to rise up a bit. "Ryo, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, Iori and Jun?" Then he grunted as he had at least known the majority of the names. "At least they don't sound that different from the ones I know."

"Well, I don't know much about your world, but I do know this." Standing up, Tailmon walked back to the fire and settled down, resting her head on her front paws once more. "You still haven't reached your full potential yet, you're reckless and relay to much on brute force."

Closing her eyes, the feline digimon sent out one last comment. "You have to learn to think before you act."

Her comment sending a flash of pain through Taichi as a memory of a large bone digimon flashed through his mind, and the shame of that one moment of weakness. "I'm trying, but even a genius can see that we need to become stronger to get through this battle."

Leaning back to continue his silent watch, Taichi still couldn't help but think about the past, present and future, wondering if things would have been different if he had done something besides charging head first into battle.

Sparing one quick look over at Taiko, he grunted as he noticed the rapid eye movement behind her eyelids, along with her sharp breathing.

As he continued to watch her, he froze as a faint whisper reached him, his head slowly turning around to face the direction of it, only to see a pair of eyes focused on him from the shadows above him, their unrelenting stare sending a shiver down his back. "Who, who are you?"

The eyes moving into a smug glare as a yellow glow lit up inside of them, the light filling Taichi's mind as he struggled to think, to form a sentence even as he felt the ground hit his back, how everything around him faded away.

----

"Taiko, we have to retreat now, we can't win like this, not against an ultimate stage digimon." The voice of Daisuke cut through her anger as she watched Nefertimon, Fladramon and Flybeemon, the messy haired boy pulled on her arm even as he yelled at her.

All of his effort though, were useless as she shook him off, glaring straight down at their current attacker, the horrid, mutated form lumbering towards them, those wire like arms, the bright white and purple armor, with a single eye on the triangle like head with the sharp metal horns, and the large crystal like purple eye for a lower chest al heading forward unconcerned. "No, I'm not backing down, that thing has Ryo and Michi, he has all of our friends!"

"He'll have all of us if we don't leave now." Miyako spat out as she held onto Iori, the young boy having gone down along with his partner Armadimon, the mammel digimon suffering massive bruise and even a large cut on his left back leg. "We can't help anyone if we die!"

"Shut up, we can win!" Clenching up her fist, she felt the faint smell and taint of darkness surrounding her, all the while her light powers dimmed in the presence of her dark emotions. "Nefertimon, attack him straight on, hit him with everything you have."

The sphinx like digimon obeying even as she knew it was wrong, Fladramon and Flybeemon joining her in a head on last chance desperation move, each of their strongest long range attacks powering up.

"Nile Jewelry!"

"Fly Spark!"

"Knuckle Fire !"

For a single second, it felt as if the world were just a mass of fire and smoke as all attacks hit the same target, an intense pressure pushing at them as the ground before them all were ripped part, then a loud scream and a sickening sound as their armor stage digimons fell to the ground, their newest enemy advancing once more, completely unharmed by the combined attack.

Rolling backwards with the force of the explosion, Taiko grunted as she slid to a stop, her body aching as Nefertimon impacted the ground besides her, the armor digimon glowing brightly before reverting into Tailmon. "Dammit, why can't we?"

"He's too strong for us!" Ken screamed out as he recovered from an unwilling impact with a rock, his left shoulder clearly dislocated, but still being used to cradle Leafmon, the baby digimon shivering as dust still flew in around them. "We have to retreat until we can fight him."

The Mutant digimon let lose with yet another cold and inhuman scream as it spread its arms out wide, the lone eye in its head glowing brightly. "Absorbent Bang!" A glowing golden colored five clawed hand erupting fourth, flying straight over her, and right into her friends behind her.

The shock of the action hitting her only a second later as Tailmon fell into her hands. "No, not them too." Her anger fading as fear and shock took over instead as the reality of the mutant digimons actions sunk in, leaving her numb and frozen in place as she felt her heart twist, the loss slowly kindling something inside of her. "No!"

The digimon merely looking down at her, the glow forming again as the claw hand shot out, this time heading right towards her, only to be stopped by V-Mon and Daisuke, with Miyako and Hawkmon right next to them, leaving her all alone of the battle field. "No, no!"

Feeling the hate come back again with a vengeance, Tailmon whimpered as she started to feel it enter her body, urging her to dark evolve once more. "Taiko, don't, don't give into your darkness!"

"Kill him now!" Taiko's eyes blazing with anger as she gave into her inner darkness. "He has to pay for this, he has to pay!" Her D3 whining in protest as darkness wrapped itself around it, and Tailmon, causing the white digimon to be obscured from view. "Make him suffer!"

Tailmon's scream of protest and fear fading as he eyes glowed bright red, the darkness twisting her body as she rose up into the air. "Tailmon, warp evolves too, Deathmon!" the massive demon like creature replacing her partner roared loudly as it stomped forward, crushing anything in it's path.

The sight of the demon lord digimon brought fourth a smirk on her face as Taiko turned her attention back towards the fight before her, Parallelmon looking troubled for once. "Yes, now crush him, kill him and delete his data."

Pumping her fist into the air, she froze as she blinked, momentarily confused, a part of her asking her why she was acting this way, way she had given into her darkness.

Then her questions vanished as Deathmon carried out her order, his death arrow ripping right through the mutant digimon in one perfect move, ending all opposition as Parallelmon fell over, digital blood pouting out of his chest. "You, you would kill me, along with your friends, just to win?" A cold laughter flowing from him as he spoke, his body cracking as data began to stream away him arms and legs.

The question from the dying digimon cutting right through her, causing her to fall back in shock and fear, her mouth opening up as she let out her loudest scream yet, the world around her shattering along with Parallelmon's laughter as he faded away along with everything else.

----

The first indication he had of something being wrong, came when he happened to look up from the fire, briefly spotting a shadow that shouldn't be there as a light bolt ripped across the sky, then followed by the sound of leaves getting crushed beneath several feet.

his eyes narrowing with anger as another lighting bolt illuminated the figures outside, a lone young boy with a devil like digimon by his side, leaving no doubt as to who it was that had dared to approach them. "Agumon, we got company." Speaking even as he rose, the messy haired felt strangely clam despite having lost the last fight against this male counterpart of his younger sister.

"Well, well." Taichi spoke out loudly as he took one step forward, Agumon by his side as ever, his eyes set with steel as he walked out into the rain, one hand having already moved down to confirm his digivice was present. "Back again so soon Hikaru?"

The young boy chuckling as he lifted his own digivice up, the ever present black gear gleaming in the light provided by a second bolt of light cutting across the sky. "You know me brother; I never give up once I set my mind on something."

Moving his attention from Taichi towards Taiko as she stepped out as well, he snorted as he glanced rapidly back and fourth between them. "I see, so you're just a copy of him." His smirk grew wider as he returned his focus at the older messy haired boy. "Good Brother, you're finally beginning to see it my way, the only one you can really rely on, is yourself."

"Big words from a small jerk that is unwilling to fight his own fights." Taiko spat back as she stomped forward, her hands clenched up tightly as her anger rose. "This time, I'll tear your little digimon apart, and punch all that pride out of you."

"Taiko." The name spat out by Tailmon as she landed on her partner shoulder, blue eyes narrowed as she didn't offer the other any of her attention. "Forget your dark emotions, and focus on the light, this time around, we need you to focus on the light!"

Hikaru merely sneered at the mention of that crest trait. "Bah, light, darkness holds the most power." Snapping one finger as he finished speaking, he simply focused on Taichi. "Karatenmon, kill the girl, Devimon, evolve will you, and destroy my brother's last hope."

Laughing as he shot up into the air, Devimon felt the dark powers flow into him once more, his body fading away as it was covered in a sphere of darkness. "Devimon evolves too, Megadramon." Shattering to reveal the massive cyborg dragon digimon, he hovered above them all, his claws snapping open as he started gliding around in midair. "I shall enjoy deleting you all!"

Not offering any words, Karatenmon flung himself forward, his sword flashing out in one brilliant move as he aimed to kill off Taiko as fast, but not as painlessly as possible. "Satori!" His eyes glowing as he used his powers to dive into his opponents' heart mentally, and see what they would do next.

Taichi, already ahead of Taiko, didn't even need to ask or order Agumon, the small reptile digimon already way ahead of him as he glowed with a brilliant orange light. "Agumon evolves too, Greymon." The massive dinosaur like digimon glowed brightly as the power of courage flowed into him, granting him new power and strength. "Greymon evolves too, Metal-Greymon." the second cyborg digimon emerging on the battlefield, light flashing off the massive metal arm. "I'll never let you delete anyone else, you hear me, never!"

Megadramon merely roaring in defiance as he shot out of the sky, one massive scythe like claw emerging from his right arm as he drew closer to Metal-Greymon. "Mega Death Scythe!"

The virus buster digimon roared back at the dark dragon as he lifted up his cyborg arm, the trident like claws gleaming as they aligned perfectly with his target in the air. "Trident Arm!" Before getting fired off harshly, forcing Megadramon to do a barrel roll to avoid getting hit, leaving him unable to attack anyone them as he had to move upwards to avoid a tree. "You'll never win, not against me!"

Doing a quick 180 degree turn, Megadramon snarled as he pulled back in his scythe claw, instead smirking as both booster claws slammed open. "Brave words, for a dead digimon that is, Genocide Attack!"

Metal-Greymon jumping upwards with a loud scream as several organic missiles were fired at him, the virus buster mentally roaring as he just instantly knew he would be hit by all of them unless he used up all is energy in one go by firing off his own missiles. "Taichi!"

Pulling his metal arm back, Metal-Greymon let out a bellow of pain as fire and heat filled the air, his flesh stinging and his arm screaming as each missiles tore into himself, knocking him down and backwards to crush into several tree and nearly break one of his wings. "No, I won't give up, not this time, I won't lose against you again."

"Well, well, just as easy a kill as the last time." Hikaru breathed out as he crossed his arms, only letting out a small laugh as he heard the first explosion rip through the air. "You know, I think I'll have Devimon rip out your heart this time around Taichi."

Dusting off some imaginative dust, the young boy didn't even offer the older boy any attention, choosing to show just how much better he was by letting Taichi know he were no danger to him at all. "Of course, I'll let you watch your friends die, again, just as I did with the last Agumon you had for a partner, and of course we can't forget Sora and Piyomon."

His Voice turning even colder and mocking with the last sentence, he finally opened his eyes and focused on Taichi. "You loved her, didn't you, just as Michi loved you, you always bring pain and suffering to others Taichi, but I'll stop it this time around."  
Pure hate filling his voice and eyes, Hikaru fully faced Taichi, his mouth turning as a thin as a line. "You won't make a mockery of me again, I won't let you keep me down, I'll show everyone that I am the strongest chosen child, that I am a god!" One hand clenched up in front of him, the dark child threw his head back and laughed, each sound as warm as frozen hydrogen.

"You." The word nothing more then a whisper as Taichi spoke, his hands slowly closing as all other things slipped from his mind, his determination to win over this male copy of his little sister and save him fading, his concern for Agumon barely felt, all he could hear were an endless repeat of Hikaru's crimes, how he had proudly admitted to have killed, Sora, Piyomon, his own brother in this world, and Agumon.

"You're." Words failing him as something new flowed through his body, a feeling he had never felt before, it was more then the anger he had felt for Matt, or the hate towards Devimon and Etemon for all of their attacks, tricks and attempts to destroy them.  
This was, it was hard to describe it, it felt as if he wanted nothing more then to reach out, and stop that laughter, to stop him once and for all, even if it meant, killing him. "You killed her."

Unseen to All, darkness whispered in around them, flowing up Taichi's legs as each passing second went by. "You killed Sora!"

Off to the side at the start of the fight, Taiko had turned away from Tailmon to watch as Karatenmon drew closer to them, his sword aimed right towards her neck. "I'll never know why they gave the power of light to me; I have never been good at controlling it, or my emotions."

Releasing some of her hold on her digivice, she smiled as she felt the calm and strength of her given crest flow into her with each passing second as the enslaved digimon drew near. "Go get him Tailmon, show him who is in charge around here"

Tailmon merely nodding as she jumped off Taiko's shoulder, flying through the air gracefully as light flared up around her, blinding everyone looking their as she vanished into a sphere of whiteness. "Tailmon evolves too, Bastemon!" The feline like humanoid digimon blinked as she watched Karatenmon stop before flying upwards, evading her attempt at drop kicking him as she finished evolving. "Hey, how did you!"

Karatenmon not answering as he held out his sword with both hands, spreading his wings out to the sides effortlessly, as several glimmers of light severed the only warning. "Ballistic Feathers"

Bastemon cursing loudly as she had to do a dive to avoid getting turned into a pincushion, her eyes flashing as she moved out of her dive and face Karatenmon, his wings glittering once more as he spread them out, no doubt wanting to try and blown her away with his long range attack.

Well, two could play that game, as Bastemon proved by lashing out with both of her hands, a powerful beam of ice flying off as she laughed. "Helter Skelter!"

Reacting far faster then expected off him, Karatenmon aborted his attack as the ice beam came closer, his sword glittering as he stuck out with it, cutting through the ice beam easily, his face never showing any emotion as he returned his attention to his opponent, just in time to get blasted back by a wave of energy.

Taiko, chuckled as she watched her partner pound lose on Karatenmon, turned around to check on her male counterpart just as he roared out a single word, and blinked as she watched him glare death at Hikaru, not even turning and acting as Metal-Greymon fell down from above, his metallic arm ripped to shreds, and his hide covered in painful look burn marks.

Her eyes narrowing as she felt it, the dark feeling coming from the boy before her, different from what Hikaru's darkness felt like, or even that she had felt back home, this wasn't anger, greed, pride or hate, this was pure loathing, and it was coming from her ally. "Taichi?"

Both hands clenched up hard enough to draw blood, darkness flowing up around his body, and a pale looking Hikaru who had stopped laughing as soon as Taichi had screamed, drew the fight to a close as Metal-Greymon struggled up from his landing place. "Taichi, don't, not again."

Taichi didn't even look like he was listening as he lifted up his digivice, the darkness flowing in and around it. "Evolve, Metal-Greymon, evolve!" His sentence lost as he was knocked off his feet by Taiko, the girl screaming loudly as they went flying backwards. "Get off me idiot, he has to pay for what he's done!"

Taiko glaring death right at him as she struggled with him, trying to get him to calm down and let go of his anger. "Moron, you were calling on the powers of darkness!" Getting tossed off, she slid to a stop as she glared at Taichi, watching the faint darkness floating around him. "He's using the same power, he nothing but pure evil, what do you will think happened to yourself if you also use it."

"He killed Sora, he killed my friends, he killed Agumon!" Taichi spat back as he narrowed his eyes, feeling the urge to destroy his opponent now focused on his female counterpart as well. "And if you get in my way again, I'll kill you." With the last word, he shoved her off him, the darkness flaring up around him completely. "Now, kill them all, Metal-Greymon!"

As he roared out the words, Metal-Greymon let out a pain filled scream as darkness flared up around him, wrapping around his head, arms and legs, and finally his whole body, leaving only his scream and sound of metal twisting and breaking to be heard, then it faded away, leaving only the darkness which faded away.

Red glowing eyes flared up as the darkness thinned, showing nothing but the bones of Metal-Greymon, even the metal arm had vanished leaving just the bone behind, the clawed fingers clacking loudly as they uncurled, the only organic thing left besides the eyes, were a dried up yellow orange colored heart, a faint thumping sound from the organ the only sound as Skull-Greymon took a step forward, his head turning to regard Megadramon in the air above.

"A dark evolution? But he didn't advance in level." Hikaru breathed out the words as he lowered his attention to Taichi, faintly taking in the sight of the terrified Taiko lying on the ground before the messy haired boy. "You think that changes anything; Megadramon can rip him apart in an instant."

Not replying straight out, Taichi merely watched Megadramon, and then started to chuckle, finally going into a full blown laugh matching the one Hikaru had used just seconds ago. "I don't have to beat Megadramon to win over you; after all, he's nothing without your power, Skull-Greymon!"

The undead digimon roared loudly despite not having any lungs or throat, lunged forward, battering away Bastemon harshly as she tried to stop him from running over Taiko, the messy haired girl screaming loudly at the sight, before getting cut off as a bone foot came down onto her, her voice cut off with a sickening thumb.

All the while Taichi laughed as he watched the fish shape missile get fired off, hitting Karatenmon perfectly, deleting him instantly. "You know, I think I'll do to you as you said you'd do to me. Flinging himself forward, Taichi barely knew what he was doing, before he had his hands around the younger boy's neck, squeezing them tightly together as they fell over. "This time you'll be the one to die, you little..."

"Taichi, wake up!"

----

Sitting up violently, Taichi felt his blood run cold as he saw the ash grey face of Taiko looking at him, along with a few faint wisps of darkness around them. "It was a dream?" Spinning his head around to see Agumon, he breathed out in relief as the orange reptile digimon regarded him with concern, and a bit of fear. "I, I dreamt that Hikaru was here, and I, I caused you to become Skull-Greymon again."

"We know, I dreamt something like that as well, it's this place, something wrong with it." Tailmon muttered out as she stalked around, her tail as stiff as it could get from worry. "I can feel the darkness closing in on this world."

Taiko shivering as she walked over to watch the sky through the hole in the tree, feeling even colder as she could literally see the darkness slithering in through the hole in the cloud shield. "What kind of a world has we ended up in, can we even get out of this place?"

"We'll have too." Taichi replied as he stood up, the darkness fading away from him. "There simply to much at stake for both of us, we can't afford to fail."

Agumon nodding in reply as he moved over to stare up at the darkness as well, his green eyes alit with determination. "Not to mention, we come to far just to give up now, we've beaten so many evil digimons despite the odds against us, and we can do so again."

Taichi grinned at his partner's confident speech. "Right on buddy." Then he grew silent, showing the brooding leader he had within him. "I just can't help but wonder when we meet Hikaru again, can I fight him without hesitation, even if he's not Hikari, he's still related to me, even of he's from another universe."

"We'll face that when get to it." Taiko cut in as she shoulder Tailmon, eyes half closed from tiredness and the fear from her dream. "For now, we should get out of this place, unless we want the darkness to attempt to infect us again."

A reply never coming as Taichi had stiffed again, watching the outside of the tree with anger. "We got a bigger problem then that to deal with." The messy haired boy finally spoke as he stood up, feeling a sense of deja vu as he felt Agumon by his side, and his finger pushing over his digivice. "You're the one who messed with our dreams aren't you?"

While he spoke the last part, a pair of eyes opened in the darkness above, the shadows around them uncurling itself into a round ball shaped digimon with bat like wings and a strange Devimon like feel to it. "I had hoped to corrupt you completely before she arrived, but I guess this should be enough for now."

"A Pico Devimon." Tailmon spat out, her body tensing up. "You used your evil whisper to influence us in our sleep, you stupid bastard."

Pico Devimon chuckling as he shot down, and then out of the hole in the tree, moving away as he could, freezing as a white blue overtook him, turning into Tailmon blocking his path. "So what if I am, I'm just doing what she told me, too, besides, the price makes it worthwhile."

Taichi and Taiko emerging from the tree had him smirk even more as he fluttered upwards, well beyond the range of Tailmon's claws and jumping attacks. "I kept my part of the bargain, now I want my payment."

"And you shall have it." A voice responded as across the clearing, Santiramon, the snake deva slithered across the ground as she hissed lowly, cursing the very fates who had interrupted her little dream attack, her eyes turning to the side to regard the forest around her. "You may have broken Pico Devimon's little spell children, but I shall still tear you in half."

Roaring upwards, her mouth snapped open, an orb of darkness flaring up with in it. "As for you little rookie, accept my power, and evolve!"

The bat ball like digimon letting out a howl of victory as dark energies flowed into him. "Pico Devimon evolves too Black Tyranomon!" As he spoke, Pico Devimon's body increased dramatically in size, a tail growing out of his back, as his wings twisted and became two clawed, overly muscled arms, his fur vanished and his skin grew out scales as his legs grew in size and gain three claws.

His mouth and upper head elongating as d shape razor sharp jagged teeth grew out of his reptile like face's mouth, several leather straps wrapping around his lower arms, along with red strips on his legs, arms and tail with green colored two tipped spine plates going from the top of his head to the tip of his tail completed the look of a black colored Tyrannosaurus Rex like digimon.

Roaring darkly as he advanced, he locked eyes with Agumon, and then Tailmon, his feet larger then either of the two digimons easily. "Now then, I believe, you wanted to fight me?"

"And I shall complete my mission as given to me by Makuramon, and eradicate the human from this world." Swinging her halberd around with her tail, Santiramon pointed at each of the two kids. "Even in the face of summoning the monster Millenmiumon to this world, I will not hesitate and lower my weapon against a human, now children."

"Prepare to die!"

TBC:

----

AN: Okay, long overdue chapter, but I went through a period of time where I could barely gain enough to write even this, and it shows, I didn't like this chapter, but all the same, I know it won't get much better then this.

Next time, I'll try and do better.

Also, I know some of you would like to see more of the alternate reality chosen children, but as the story goes, I can't press in much more about them without disrupting the flow of the story for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

--------------------------------------  
Altered Fate.  
Part VIII.  
--------------------------------------

Michi here, last time, Taichi and Taiko were attacked in their sleep by Pico Devimon, the small Nightmare Soldier using his evil attack, Devil's whisper to influence their dreams, and make them face one of their worst nightmares, namely giving into the evil within themselves, and forcing Tailmon and Agumon to dark evolve and kill their friends and enemies alike.

Thankfully, they woke up and realized what was going on, but before they could question Pico Devimon, one of the devas, Santireamon showed up and make the child digimon evolve to Black Tyranomon as reward for his psychological attack on the chosen children.

I hope they can win this fight, or our world is truly doomed, for the devas and Hikaru aren't their biggest challenge.

The biggest danger still lurks in the darkness.

Beware the lord of chaos.

They are coming.

----

"Less then a year ago, the war of the worlds came to an end." The voice started up as the pony tailed man sat within the darkness unlit by his desk lamp. "Our world has since then been left in shambles, darkness overrunning everything while the cowards and weaklings hides within their refuge."

Facing the other end of the room, the man didn't smile or frown as he watched the other figure in the room facing him, this one also hidden within the shadows beyond the light of his lamp. "A so called truce has been called it seems, as the humans have made no attack on us since Chronomon appeared."

Slamming his left hand down onto the table, the man growled as he watched it closely, a metal glove covering each section of it, and extending up over his elbow. "But don't be fooled, the war is far from over, all Chronomon did was force each side to back off and rebuild."

"The humans will return, and soon, I can feel it." Standing up with enough force to knock over his chair, the man planted his remaining hand on the table, this one looking normal as it was uncovered. "And before that happens-" Curling up his right hand into a fist as well, he snarled as he leaned further over, moving just far enough into the light to reveal light brown hair and dark brown eyes. "-We must regroup and rebuild as well."

Moving one hand to reveal the captured human behind a curtain, the sleeping body of Michi were floating silently within the first glass tube, his digimon partner within the next one, several wires connected to each of them, sent short sparks flowing from Tentomon and over into Michi's tank, sparks that didn't seem to hurt the human boy.

Walking over to gaze into the tank holding Michi, the man smiled coldly as he ran a finger over the glass, a short flare of greed visible as his mouth opened into a smirk. "And the first step can be found within our enemy itself, the humans."

"To win this war, we must all become stronger; we must all evolve to our full strength and become a lance of light to cut through the darkness around us." Removing his finger from the glass tube, the man chuckled lightly as he reached out towards a small control panel mounted on a nearby wall. "Even the world itself must evolve to overcome its scars."

"And the powers of humanity are the key to do so, yet, this child betrayed me even after all I did for him, for the both of you, he stole the devices needed to unlock the full power of evolution for all of us." Moving his hand over the control panel almost indifferently, yet still possessively, he allowed a dark smile to fill his face as he thought off the future, the glorious future that lay ahead of them. "But i know who he brought them to, and secure their return; I will dispatch you soon to bring them back to me, so that the gate will be open when I'm ready, and only then."

Giving the impression of silently agreeing, the shadowy figure stepped forward, the sole light in the room gleaming off his gold armor. "Consider this mission as good as over with, I'll return here with the items you need or die trying, this I swear on my life to you who saved me from death."

----

Santiramon reared upwards, her tongue slithering out as her fangs dripped with venom while her tail holding onto her halberd tightly moved around to her front. "You shall both die before the sun raises, human scum!"

Black-Tyranomon roaring in satisfaction as he charged forward, jaws snapping wide open as drool flew from his jaws. "And I shall delight in tearing your bodies apart."

Taichi merely growled in return as he grabbed his digivice. "We'll see about that, Agumon." No matter how much he hated Skull Greymon, and the moment of fear it had brought to him having to see himself forced his partner to obtain that form again, even if it was just a dream, wouldn't stop him, he had understood it at last, he couldn't afford to doubt himself, not when others needed his strength. "Go for it Agumon, I trust you!"

The orange digimon grinning as he rushed forward, eyes twinkling. "Yeah, we've already learned not to doubt ourselves, if we fall down, we just have to get back up and try again!" Glowing brightly as light flowed into him, Agumon allowed himself to evolve, fully trusting his partner again. "Agumon Evolves too, Greymon!"

The larger dinosaur like digimon braced himself as Black-Tyranomon crashed into him, his own jaws wide open, but lacking the drool shower as he roared loudly before shoving back against the adult stage virus digimon. "Even someone like you can't hope to get us down, not again!"

Showing Black-Tyranomon away roughly, Greymon smiled as light erupted off his body again, the light forcing even the virus digimon to back off. "Greymon evolves too, Metal-Greymon!" His perfect stage form towering up over them all, leaving even black-Tyranomon stunned as he took a step forward. "We'll never give in to our pride again!"

Using his metallic arm, Metal-Greymon battered the adult virus digimon backwards, taking no small amount of satisfaction from hearing the tree he hit shattered from the force of the impact. "Even if we give into our darkness and screw up, we'll never give up; we just have to try again, Giga Destroyer!" Chest plates slamming open, Black-Tyranomon barely got a chance to scream as the missiles loaded, then fired.

As the smoke and fire erupted out, Santiramon merely moved her gaze to the side and watched Taiko, the girl unresponsive even to the comments from her male counterpart. "Interesting, it seems you have doubts child, while he doesn't." Snarling as coldly as she could, Santireamon merely grinned as she moved backwards. "This was just an opening strike to test you children, Black-Tyranomon was a fool to rush in like that, but beware my other servants in this forest, they will be more then enough to kill you all."

Giving a soft gasp, Taiko closed her eyes as each comment from Santiramon dug deep into her, feeling her with dread as she dropped to her knees. "Shut up, I'm not weak, I'm not weak."

Drawing back as she saw the impact of her words, Santiramon's chuckle could be heard for several seconds after her departure into the surrounding forest. "None of you will live to see the sunrise, least of all you, girl, with such weakness and fear, you won't offer me any kind of problem.."

Turning away from the blast site, Metal-Greymon roared as all he could see of the snake deva was her tail slithering away, as well as Taiko dropping to her knees. "Dammit, she got away." Taking a few steps forward, he stopped as he felt Taichi focus more on the messy haired girl then the deva. "Taichi, should we follow her?"

The answer came from Tailmon, the white and purple feline digimon doing her best to comfort her partner. "Yes, we can't let her get anymore help." Turning her sorrow filled blues towards Taiko; she did her best to smile. "I'll take care of Taiko; I won't let anyone get near her, trust me."

Nodding once, Taichi rushed off, Reaching out hand to grab a hold of Metal-Greymon's metallic arm as the large vaccine digimon took of in a run, trees snapping as he pushed him through the forest in pursuit of Santiramon. "We'll come back as soon as we finish her off, until then, stay inside the tree."

"We will." Tailmon muttered out in response as she kneeled down next to her partner digimon. "Taiko, you mustn't let it get to you, you're not a child of darkness, you're a child of light, no matter what anyone else may say or think." Wrapping her tail around her partners head, she sat there, watching her partner as soft sobs started up. "I know you're the right one."

----

It had been one long, frantic hunt through the forest to them, but finally, as they passed a small gap in the trees, Taichi spotted the white snake like digimon slithering across the ground. "There she is, right below us!!"

Santiramon stopping in as she became witness to one heck of entrance from her enemies, seeing as Metal-Greymon came crashing down through the trees, scattering the leaves on the ground and knocking over the group of digimons hiding below them. "Hold it right there Santiramon."

Snapping out his finger as he spoke, Taichi glared down at the snake deva, the white and purple colored digimon hissing as she moved backwards a bit. "You think you can away with your stunt? That we're just going to give up this easily?"

"I had hoped for it, child." The reply came as Santiramon reared back, her mouth snapping wide open. "But you can't get what you want all the time, Treasure Halberd!"

Rolling off to the side, Metal-Greymon momentarily followed the halberd shaped poisonous light as it ripped into a tree after missing him, a faint shudder running through him as the tree withered and died before him. "You, you really are a snake, aren't you?"

Santiramon merely hissing at first, then laughed as she slithered up another tree stump, her halberd cutting the bark of its side as she stopped moving. "What's the matter, don't tell me you're afraid of getting stung?" Snapping her mouth open once more, she chuckled as she fired off another poison attack followed by yet one more, almost hitting Metal-Greymon each time. "Having trouble fighting with the brat along with you?"

Snapping her tail out and jabbing her halberd into the cyborg digimon foot, she barely showed any emotion or anger as the tree was ripped apart by the angry digimon, her speed being just a tad faster then him, the swipes missed, until she saw the perfect chance, wrapping herself around his non metallic hand . "If he's in your way, I'll help you get rid of him!"

Opening her mouth as she spoke, the poisonous light flared up, aimed right at Taichi, or it was, until her body was hammered into a tree, her mouth shutting as she merely faced her opponent. "You know, you are really starting to tick me off? All I want to do is to kill him, not you, not your Tailmon friend!"

"He's my friend, my partner, and I trust him more then anyone else!" Responding with that sentence as he pulled his arm back, Metal-Greymon roared as he prepared to strike once more, hoping that this time, he'd crush her back and get her off his body. "I'd do anything for him."

"Anything?" her voice low cut, Santiramon spun around to face Taichi on Metal-Greymon's back, her eyes glowing as she fangs dripped poison onto the ground. "Are you willing to die for him?"

Feeling her loosen her grip, Metal-Greymon barely had time to do anything as he saw her mouth open up, the light glowing inside of it again. "Taichi, get down, get off me I can't!"

Santiramon's laugh filled the air as she let lose with her preferred attack. "Venom Axe!" Her voice growing to a roar filled with the toxic light, burning anything it touched including Metal-Greymon as he reared up in his full height, tossing his partner from his back and down his tail.

The laugher of Santiramon ringing out through the area as Taichi watched his partner stumble backwards, his metallic chest plates hissing and steaming while a green color spread across his flesh. "Metal-Greymon, no, Metal-Greymon!" Pushing himself up as his partner started glowing with devolution, Taichi stopped as the snake deva's halberd jammed into the ground before him. "You monster, how could you do this to him?"

"He's a traitor to his own kind." the reply brutally came as Santiramon slithered closer, her eyes glowing as her fangs dripped venom onto the ground, his halberd torn lose and re-aimed at the messy haired human boys neck. "All Traitors deserved to suffer in death, and I did no earn the title of ruthless executioner for nothing."

Pressing herself up close to Taichi, she smirked as she saw him try to escape by moving backwards, but hitting the side of a tree instead. "As for humans I show even less mercy, you all helped destroy my home world, you gave rise to the monster that is, Milleniumon, it was humanity that wrecked everything."

Taichi's eyes narrowed at that, his anger rising as once again he found himself accused of thing he didn't know about, nor had anything to do with in anyway. "Liar, you don't care about that, you're just using your past as an excuse to kill, to strike out at innocent humans and digimons, just because you couldn't do anything yourself!"

The rest of his word were lost as Santiramon roared in anger, her mouth opening wide open, light glowing within it. "Shut up, I did do something, I fought in the last great battle, I was there when the world was torn in half." Lashing out with her tail, she hissed as Taichi dived out of the way. "I helped devise this plan, to dump our foe on this world."

"So your a coward, unwilling to face death in a battle to free your world." Turning around, his crest of courage glowing as he faced down the snake deva, the messy haired boy took one step towards his opponent. "I've faced monsters who wanted to rule the digital world, to enslave everyone under their dark will, it was a world I didn't know about, a world I could have turned my back on."

Marching past the halberd, his eyes narrowing as he approached the surprised digimon, Taichi ignored the nervous twitch in the white colored tail. "But I didn't, I kept fighting with everything I had, refusing to back down and give up completely, and together with my friends, we won over our enemies."

Stopping right before Santiramon, Taichi stared right into the Snake deva's eyes, his hands clenched up at his sides as the light of his crest lit up the space between him and the digimon. "And even Devimon and Etemon, twisted and corrupt as they were, didn't resort to such a lowly trick as you did. They faced us in battle, confident in their own powers, without needing to kill our spirits first."

Behind him, Metal-Greymon's devolution glowing stopped, the green color draining from his body as he stood up, eyes and body starting to glow with new power as he took one step forward. "I can, feel it, your courage Taichi!" Lashing out with his metallic arm, the cyborg digimon watched as Santireamon was sent flying, the halberd torn lose from her tail and crashing into the ground before Taichi. "I can win this fight!"

Rising up from her landing spot, Santiramon hissed loudly as her poisonous light started forming inside her mouth, her focus on Metal-Greymon. "You, for your insults, I shall let my venom attack dissolve the both of you!"

Not replying to her statement, Taichi merely watched the snake Deva with cold righteous anger as Metal-Greymon's chest plates opened up. "No, you'll be the one who falls today, but at least you'll go down in an honest battle."

As his words hit her, Santiramon felt her attack fade away, her eyes focusing solely on Metal-Greymon as the taller, cyborg digimon's glow flowed into his missile chamber, the twin weapons glowing brighter and brighter. "Bastard digimon, how can you do this? You're a traitor to our kind, siding with humans even when you know what they have done."

Pouring all of his strength into this one attack, metal-Greymon merely listened as Santiramon ranted lose. "I still don't know anything, but I do know that Taichi is not like the humans you have spoken off, he'll never seek to destroy our world."

Slamming his metallic arm down, Metal-Greymon closed his eyes as he felt his attack firing. "Giga Destroyer!"

The resulting Explosion and scream of rage and pain from Santiramon filling the air caused him flinch with regret as he felt his body regress back into his child level.

Agumon merely watched the burning tree before them. "Taichi, why doesn't this feel like a victory, we won over her didn't we?"

The reply as low spoken as the question, didn't offer much in the way of cheering up. "Because it wasn't, all we did, was to delete a desperate, angry digimon taking out her anger on us, and if we hadn't done it, she would have killed us, and who knows how many else."

The answer hung in the air for a few minutes as the fire died down before term, Agumon closing his eyes. "Let's just go back to the camp Taichi."

"You can't leave yet, not after such a great display of power, young man, but even now, you're still no ready to face your destiny."

Turning around, Taichi opened his mouth to spit out a comment, when all he saw was a powerful white light washing over him and Agumon, the intensity of it forcing his eyes shut as he struggled to avoid it. "Oh come on, we just get rid of a lunatic digimon, can't we get a break before another one shows up?"

As the light faded away, Taichi huffed in anger and looked up ready to let lose with some choice words at their new foe, only to stop as all feelings left his body as he felt a powerful wind hit him, almost knocking him flat onto his back, the ground below him giving of a distinct metallic sound with step he took backwards in the wind. "OH come on, hasn't the world done enough?"

Even as he finished, the wind stopped blowing, letting him fall flat on his face as he was completely unprepared for it, the impact earning a cry of pain from him as he felt metal hit his hands and left chin. "I hate this dimension, I really do." Breathing in heavily as he lay there, he took the time to look around him, frowning as all he was saw was clouds, fog and a metallic ground. "Great, more stuff to be nervous about."

Sometimes this hero stuff really left him with a feeling of resentment, just how could anyone keep up with this for so long, always fighting, fearing for ones life and getting ambushed every second day.

"And just where is Agumon, doesn't he usually follow me everywhere?" Muttering out the question as he stood up, Taichi grunted as he just picked a direction and started walking, all concerns and fears lost as mere bitterness and a desire to just curl up and sleep filled him. "Agumon, you around here!"

"I'm, afraid this is only something you need to see child, after all, your destiny depends on your resolve."

Turning towards the direction he thought the voice had come from, Taichi grumbled as he stumbled forward on the metallic surface, doing his best to avoid getting lost in this blasted place. "Just who are you, what did you mean with my destiny?"

"You have a lot to learn child, not just about yourself, but others as well." The answer coming from right behind him, had Taichi spin around to face the hooded digimon, only to find nothing but more fog, and the same silence that had greeted him ever since coming here. "You must face the facts child, you're not just lost in an alternate reality; you're lost in time as well."

The last part of the sentence earned a rapid series of eye blinks from Taichi as he tensed up. "What the heck do you mean, who are you, what is this place?"

Silence reigned for several minutes as the messy haired holder of courage slowly turned around in a circle, his eyes narrowed as each second went past. "Well? Answer me dammit?"

"I am the only one who knows of your true destiny child." The cryptic response came once again from right behind him, but unlike the other times, heavy hands landed on the child's shoulder, steadying him as the fog faded away, and revealing something the boy had never hoped to see in his life. "I told you boy, you are lost in both space and time."

Before them, the nightmarish city of Tokyo spread out in all directions, the derelict buildings and streets spreading out away from them, and beyond them, were signs of war, as buildings had crumbled away, or merely burnt out. "It can't be, I can't be home. This is just a nightmare, just another nightmare."

"This is no mere dream, this is the truth boy." Speaking harshly, Wisemon released his hold On Taichi, letting the boy drop to his knees from shock. "This is your world, today, at this very moment." Spreading his arms, light flared up around them, illuminating the metallic roof of the Tokyo towers observation deck. "This is how it all ends!"

Scrambling to get back, Taichi shivered as a sudden powerful gust of wind ripped through the area, his eyes closing to avoid the pain of its pressure, his hands struggling to find something to hold onto as harsh, cold laughter filled the air around them. "But how can this be my world, I've only been gone for..."

The rest of his sentence was lost as he got a good look at the source of the wind, his whole body freezing as the serpentine body glided across the heavens, its two tipped tail ripping out the front of a building as the digimon it belonged to did a quick turn to face the direction it had come from. "Seadramon?"

It sure looked like it, yet Seadramon didn't have that kind of armor around it, nor was it that big, and he sure as heck didn't remember it flying through the air. "Ultimate Stream!"

A loud scream tore itself out of Taichi's mouth as a powerful blue laser shot out from the nose section of the Seadramon's armor, the powerful beam cutting right through a building before them, them into the tower and past it, the whole place shaking as Taichi slid back across the roof. "What is this?"

"Metal-Seadramon." Replied Wisemon as he followed the beam of light race across the skyline, only to see it deflected by a much smaller digimon standing on a battered and broken sky scraper in the distance. "And that digimon over there is, Belial-Vamdemon."

Slowly standing up, Taichi had to steady himself as he watched the two digimons in question, Metal-Seadramon firing off two more of those laser blasts, each one deflected by that Belial-Vamdemon character. "What's going on, why are they fighting in my home town, why are they even here?"

Wisemon slowly clapped his hands, and lowered his head as the fog glided in around them again, hiding everything with ease from view. "You were lost in time and space child, thus time itself were altered, your destiny derailed." Dispelling the fog again, Wisemon merely watched as Taichi took a step back in shock at the sight before him. "Your friends did their best to win, but without you, the group broke apart, and by the time they got together and rallied themselves, they had already lost, hope had forgotten everything about them all and had fallen to the force of darkness."

"Love was torn apart by her own negative memories and feelings, even now she can't believe in herself."

"Sincerity nearly lost herself to greed and pride, but in the end, she prevailed, yet lost."

"Friendship sunk into the deepest depression, since his brother never returned, all that remains in him is anger over his own failure to be there for him, and so he walks his own path, never trusting anyone again."

"Knowledge won, but despite all of his wisdom, he can't win without a sword and shield to protect and fight for and with him."

"Reliability does his best, but it is clear to all, that he had neither the light nor hope needed to win."

"Hope was lost, since you were never there to save him."

"And through all off that, even light faded away, without the support and strength of the other traits, she fell before the herald of darkness."

Ending his monologue, Wisemon clapped his hands and allowed the fog to flow in around them, shielding them from sight and sound, the only sign of his emotions being a short glance down at the devastated child before him. "You have been gone for three years Yagami, and in that time, darkness have won out, humans and digimons alike fight, but in the end, none of the sides will win, light is lost, hope has vanished, and evil rules."

As the fog lifted for the final time, all Taichi could see were the forest of nightmares, Santiramon's halberd still stuck in the ground before him. "My friends, my home, I failed them all." "No, even now, this can be changed." Holding out both hands, Wisemon closed his eyes and started talking in the ancient digimon langue, chanting words of power and magic. "If you can help me save this world, I can help you return you to the moment you were prevented from reaching."

"For there shall be born a controller of a darkness beyond the darkest night, with the fires of destruction at its beg and call, the world shall be flooded by darkness, opposing this controller shall be two stars born from another realm, around them shall spin four lights, and before them, human and digimons blood shall spread, and when the time is right, the stars shall released an arrow that will split the heavens apart."

"So says Wisemon, the mad digimon." Laughing as he slipped into the shadows, Wisemon slowly faded from sight, the few digimons who had been level headed enough to pay attention had been standing around with a frozen heart, the few tales of the mad digimon able to see the future coming to mind as they awoke to the destruction around them again.

"The time of devastation is almost here at last."

"Beware the fallen knights, child."

"Your destiny."

"Starts now."

"Treasure Arrow!" Eyes growing wide, Taichi barely managed to gasp from shock before the first shockwave blew him over, the ground shaking as trees went up in fire around him as each light of destruction rained down from above, each of them aimed towards the area where Taiko had been left at.

Majiramon, the dragon deva had returned, to finish what Santiramon failed to do.

----

Well, this was really unwanted, Tailmon darkly thought as she hissed at the digimon above them, her mind doing overtime as it tried to find a way out of this mess. "First that snake digimon, now dragon boy's here to finish us off." Her eyes briefly moving to face the last location of she had seen Metal-Greymon fighting at. "You picked a really good time to run off boy, Taiko, get up; we have to fight him off."

Taiko shivering as she looked up. "I can't, you know I can't, the powers of light were never meant for me, I can't control them."

"Then don't try, just find some other strength or power you feel more comfortable with, just don't just lie down and give up." Tailmon spat back as she returned her attention towards the dragon deva descending from above. "If you do that, you'll be letting every one down again!"

Her last sentence working much like a slap, the messy haired girl looking down sharply as she fought to hold back her tears at the memories flowing back, of unpleasant past times, of feeling useless, worthless, nearly letting the others die because she doubted her given trait. "I didn't mean to."

Majiramon's dragon face lighting up with dark enjoyment as he made a perfect touchdown, knocking up dirt and rocks, his tail cutting down several trees. Just give up child, your partner's left you alone this time, her soul to unsure and weak to give you the strength needed to win, just surrender now and I'll let you live."

His last words causing the feline digimon to see red, her eyes stood straight up as she hissed loudly. "Listen buddy, I didn't face down all those bad guys, just to lose to some oversized lizard, let alone one who's sided with darkness."

The dragon deva's face glowed with rage as he took several steps forward, leaving him to tower up over Tailmon and Taiko with pure rage shinning off him. "I have never sided with darkness; my mission is and has always been to save the digital world, my digital world, for I am a servant of the light."

Eyes gleaming with regret, he watched the feline digimon below. "And if I have to sacrifice this world to save my own, then so be it." Smirking a bit more reassured, he chuckled a bit as he reared back. "And besides, this world is far to corrupted to be saved anyway!"

Tailmon's eyes flashing with raw anger at the ruthless way this digimon spoke, his willingness to sacrifice countless digimons to save his own hide, it was far too much, no one she had fought in the past had ever spoken like that before, no one. "You bastard, no, you monster!"

"Yes, I am a monster, one of the servants of the gods." Lashing out, his claws dug into the ground before him, fire slipping out between his teeth as he laughed. "And our gods told me, no, us to save the world with any means."

Doing a flip into the air, Tailmon let her anger guide her, fuel her power as she landed on the back of the hand that had attempted to knock her off balance. "What kind of a god, would call for the destruction of a world, what kind of a servant of light would seek to kill millions."

Majiramon roaring in anger he tore his hand free, Tailmon clinging onto it as he pulled up into the air. "One who has seen the truth, your world is utterly corrupt, unfit to exist, our plan is the only salvation for millions of other digimons to live in freedom, and if the remaining digimon in this world have to die to save my home, then so be."

Mouth snapping wide open, dragon fire roared to life inside of it, his eyes alit with raw madness as he took aim at his unwanted opponent Tailmon, pure intent to delete her clearly shown. "Now die, Fire Breath!"

Tailmon roaring out as she once more did an air flip, her jump carrying her mostly over the fire ball aimed at her, leaving only the tip of her tail to suffer a burn mark, pure pain spreading across her face as she fell back down towards ground level. "Taiko, you have to help me!"

The messy haired girl eyes tightly closed as she stood up, her mind just as inflamed with righteous anger as Tailmon, her mouth spreading out into a smirk. "No more, I won't let anymore down, I won't allow my fear of darkness to control me, I may not understand the powers of light, but I know I don't need them to win!"

"All I need is to trust in myself, and the support of my friends and my partner!" Roaring out the last bit, her body started glowing as pure white light flowed up around her form, its color shimmering faintly as it shifted from pure white to a far more gentle golden glow, warming the air around it. "I won't let anyone down again."

Her d-terminal beeping loudly, she smirked as the digi mental of light floated out of it, the golden light around her shifting around until it started entering into the digimental, lighting it up. "Roy, Michi, Sora, all of you, please, lend me your strength as well!"

Grabbing her digimental, she yelled out loudly as it flowed around like liquid gold before reforming into a new shape, a different crest glowing on it briefly as it flew down into Taiko's hand. "Tailmon!"

The feline digimon hissing loudly as far more power flowed into her, her body erupting with golden light as she spun around in midair to land gracefully on the ground. "Tailmon, evolves too, Bastemon!"

The feline humanoid smirking as she landed on the ground, her body alive with far more power then before. "Alright Taiko, now this is your true power." Facing up towards, Majiramon, she smirked as she jumped upwards, her claws clicking out as she drew closer to him. "Now, let's see you survive this, bastard!"

The dragon deva roaring out in anger as he spat out another massive fireball, the heat causing the air around it to shimmer and steam as it cut through the air.

Doing a perfect flip jump, Bastemon purred as she felt the heat of the attack pass by below her, her eyes glowing as power flowed out of her, and into her attack. "Helter Skelter!" The ice blast ripping across Majiramon's body, leaving the flesh frozen in places as ice covered the dragon devas whole upper body. "I'll delete you as I did Vajiramon."

Her confidence shattering less then a second later as the ice did the same thing, shards of it flying away from Majiramon as he roared darkly, his body shimmering with power as he lifted off from the ground. "Insolent brat, you think you can understand my reasons, make a fool of them?"

"I was ordered by the gods to do this." Snapping open his mouth, red light flared up inside of it. "And I will carry out that order, even if it kills me!" Letting lose the hundred treasure arrows, he chuckled as Bastemon screamed loudly, each arrows impact sending up a large chuck of dirt and smoke.

The while thing ending with Bastemon crashing into the hiding tree, her body barely got a chance to slide down the side of it before a massive, scaly tail hammered into her, sending both her and the burning tree crashing back over. "To even think you could beat the gods, is unforgivable."

Lashing out with one clawed hand, he laughed as he hammered her further into the ground, letting his greater weight crush her slowly. "A monster like you, a traitor, a child of the false human light doesn't deserve to live." Laughing as Bastemon's scream stopped, he roared back up. "All of you deserve to die, when Milleniumon arrives, he'll give you all the suffering and pain you deserve, until then."

"Bastard." Coughing out the word, Bastemon did her best to rise back up, her eyes flashing with anger, power glowing around her claw tips. "I'll never."

Majiramon simply responded by letting off a final attack, digging the feline humanoid digimon further into the ground, her body glowing brightly as it vanished among the flames. "Let the fire purify your dark soul child, it is your only hope for salvation!"

"Bastemon?" The barely whispered word reached him, followed by Taiko's body as she rushed past him, the golden light having vanished from her. "Bastemon!"

The dragon deva laughing as he watched her stumble back from the heat of the dying flames, and right back into his waiting hand. "Now human, you will come with me, your presence is needed to bring the dark god here." Taiko's scream fo surprise and fear ringing out as Majiramon lifted up for good, his dark laughter filling the area.

"Taiko?" A weak and pain filled voice spoke softly as a cream colored paw reach up over the edge of the once fire filled hole Bastemon had been pushed into. "I'll save you Taiko, I'll save you."

----

"Rejoice my friend; the digital network is complete at last." Makuramon boasted as he watched Etemon and then ninja like digimons finish the final cable connections, light flowing across each segment briefly as a faint hum started up. "At long last, everything will be finished, and the salvation of my world can begin."

Etemon grunting as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead. "No, the network is still offline, just because the powers running, doesn't mean its working." Casting a look over his shoulder, the monkey man digimon clenched up his left hand, power sparkling around it. "But it has done more then enough to empower me already."

"Which bring me too this." Turning rapidly and glaring down the other more monkey like digimon, Etemon began to advance on him. "When will you bring me the body of Hikaru? You promised to remove the human problem from this world."

Makuramon grunting as he folded his arms across his chest, a dark glint filling his face. "Two of them have proven to be quiet the warriors indeed; my link with Majiramon has shown me this." Spreading his arms out wide, the monkey man like digimon started glowing with power. "But it stills doesn't change the fact that Santiramon and Vajiramon have been deleted."

"Of the twelve deva, only I Makuramon and Majiramon now remain." Shaking his head, the monkey deva began to chuckle as he rose to his full height. "But that matters not, for the last part, the very human problem is coming here, Majiramon will bring me the one who will open the gate."

"And bring Milleniumon into this world." Watching the morbid expression on Etemon face, Makuramon started laughing loudly, one hand rising up before his face, his crystal ball held loosely in it. "The death of your world will ensure the survival of mine, so I have been told."

Etemon, listing to the suddenly mad ramblings of the digimon before him, gave a short shrug of his shoulders. "I told you already, this network is not operational and I don't think I'll turn it on anytime soon."

Merely watching him at first, Makuramon's face nearly split apart from the smile filling, pure evil and malice clearly seen on it as he took a step backwards. "Actually, that won't be a problem, I know you built the network, but you can't run it yourself either, for that task, you needed a special slave."

Etemon's sunglasses slid down from his face at the words from the deva were spoken, anger flooding his face as he felt his pride take a beating. "How true, but if you kill those humans, I'll bring." Ending his sentence, the virus digimon didn't say much as he watched Makuramon lower his crystal ball. "So, you think you can win over me in a fight, over these digimons as well, fool, they follow me, not you."

"No Etemon, they follow us." A third voice broke in as the sound of metal hitting metal sound out, a cold laugh following as Etemon began to turn around this face this new digimon. "Finally, I can pay you back for what you did"

Turning to regard his new opponent, Etemon did his best not to laugh as he watched the badly beat up digimon standing menacingly on top of an exposed cable. "And just where did they dig you out from Nanomon? The same hole you crawled into to escape me?"

Nanomon, a small cyborg digimon looking much like a high tech paint can with legs and arms, chuckled as his four feet carried him forward rapidly. "You could say that, and for forcing me to rot in that desert hole for ruining my great plan, I'll pay you back by deleting you Etemon, permanently."

Etemon's voice growing cold as he spoke, he still took several steps backwards. "When I learned you wanted to convert my digital network into a mean of enslavement, I had to stop you." Lifting up his arms in a defensive stance, he faced both Makuramon and Nanomon at once. "Now I see I should have deleted you instead of allowing you to live."

Striking a bizarre pose, Etemon's face split wide open as he held up one hand over his head, its index finger extended, his other hand curled up behind his back. "Still, it's never too late to correct a mistake, Dark Spirits!" The curled up hand emerging rapidly as the ball of dark energy surged into life, lashing out in a perfect move aimed right for Makuramon, rather then Nanomon. "But even I know you're just a small fry compared to this guy."

Makuramon's laughter rang out as he did his best to jump over the attack, ignoring the following explosion as he landed on his feet. "How true, still, I might need your help later on, so no deleting for now!" Lashing out with his own hand, the monkey digimon watched as his crystal treasure ball impacted Etemon's forehead, crushing the sunglasses and knocking him down. "If fact, if you stay quiet and do as you're told, I might protect you from Nanomon's revenge."

A loud protest from Nanomon at the prospect of losing his precious revenge was ignored by the two monkey digimons. "Why are you doing this, we had a deal."

"The deals changed, we're done with the dark network ahead of time." Makuramon breathed out as he watched Etemon start to crawl backwards a bit, only to stop when he pointed his crystal ball at the puppet digimon. "And with only me and Majiramon left, the plan to destroy my enemy is bust."

Nanomon laughing as he jumped up onto Etemon's chest, his organic eyes twisting downwards enough to stare right into his hated foes. "They freed me, and I told how the network could help, how it can draw their enemy, Milleniumon into this world and trap him, saving everything for them, and giving me what I want, revenge on everyone."

Lowering his crystal ball, Makuramon sighed loudly. "It wasn't all a lie you know, Milleniumon was born from the fusion of a human made digimon Kimeramon, and the dark master Mugendramon, living only to serve the one who rules our world, a twisted hate filled human known only as the Dark One."

"The two of them revived several deleted dark digimons, and generated even more, spilling war onto our world for their own amusement, our hope for the chosen ones to save us were lost, as each of them was killed off or joined the Dark One, serving as the council of seven."

Makuramon voice dropped to a faint whisper. "Of my fellow devas, all but the four you met were killed off."

Etemon remained silent as he listen, then slowly chuckled as he felt anger and hurt flow through him, his hand reaching up to grip Nanomon who had turned away to listen to the story of his ally. "My world is enslaved, overrun by darkness and dying bit by bit, and you wish to destroy all hope of salvation by dumping your problems onto ours."

His voice growing in pitch along with his anger, Etemon tossed Nanomon off his chest and did a quick jump back to his feet, his trusted lucky microphone within his hand in seconds. "Now then, let's see if you can win against me now."

Makuramon merely chuckled as he shot off his crystal ball, not even showing the least bit of concern as he faced down Etemon. "You should join me; it's the only way you will be able to survive." His words followed by the army of Kougamon who had worked on the network joining the monkey deva. "Just as your work force did."

Laughing in response, the virus digimon lashed out his free hand, knocking Nanomon away with no trouble at all. "Right, I see things are not in my favor, so I think I'll have to." Tensing up with green power flowing around his hands, Etemon watched as the various digimons took up positions around him, weapons and lone crystal ball gleaming dangerously. "Exit stage Left, Dark Musical!"

Makuramon first reaction was to blink as Etemon took a long jump to the side, his mouth opening as the microphone was lifted up. "No, Treasure Ball!"

And then the world was a pain filled, ear hurting nightmare of pain and suffering as a really bad musical number started up, his crystal ball shattering in mid flight followed by several cries of pain from the Kougamons around him. "Damn you, Etemon."

The puppet digimon laughing as he vanished over the edge, a single wave of the free hand the last thing he saw of him for the time being. "Damn you."

"You should have let me finish him off." Nanomon spat out as he jumped down, reaching out to grab the wires of the dark network, finishing the final connections, nodding briefly as they network started humming. "Good, it's ready, all we need is the means of cutting through the dimensional wall, and we should be ready to roll."

Responding with a nod, Makuramon turned away, watching the cracked cloud shield stretching out below them, it's grey color shimmering as the hole directly below them continued to grow wider. "In just a few hours, our world will be saved."

----

Standing still on the tree branch, Karatenmon watched silently as the dragon digimon rose u pinto the air, his swords held loosely as he focused on the human girl. "My lord, one of your enemies have been captured by one of the new invaders, shall I follow them?"

A shadow behind wavering as the tall form of Devimon gazed out from it, his eyes narrowing in thought as he gazed at the digimon above them. "No, the return of the child of courage trouble us, far more then a child who can't even control her own powers."

Flicking out a hand softly, the demon digimon smirked as he watched Karatenmon bow. "My loyal servant, I want you intercept the child of courage, and destroy him." Giving a soft laugh at the simple nod he got in response, Devimon receded back into the darkness. "Once he is dead, return to my side, Hikaru's usefulness has almost run out, his fallen light powers, will restore me completely and this wonderful world of darkness, shall be mine to rule."

Fading away completely, the faint laughter could be heard as Karatenmon took flight, his wings carrying him across the night sky easily, his red eyes flaring up with dark malice and intent.

----

Out of breath and huffing badly, Taichi and Agumon crashed past the last tree between them and the hiding tree, smoke pouring up from countless blast holes in the ground, as well as the torn in half tree lying before them. "Taiko, Tailmon, Taiko!"

Agumon, sniffing the air while his partner yelled out for the others, growled as he focused on a rather large blast hole still sporting some fire as well as the smoke. "Taichi, over there, it's Tailmon."

Snapping his head in the direction Agumon had shown, Taichi didn't waste another second as he rushed forward, clearing the distance in less then a few seconds, sliding into a kneeling position as he tossed away some of the dirt, digging out not the cat like digimon, but rather a small puppy like digimon. "Tailmon, Tailmon."

"She's a Plotmon now Taichi and I don't think she'll wake up from getting shaken around like that."

Groaning loudly, Plotmon cracked up one eyelid. "Taiko, he took Taiko, to that hole up there."

The rest almost lost as the puppy digimon passed out, her breathing ragged and labored as she was picked up; Taichi silently took off his outer shirt and wrapping her up in it. "So, we're outnumbered and out powered again and they have a member of our team as a hostage. Agumon, you up for it?"

Behind him, the reptile digimon slowly nodded as he moved forward to fall in next to his partner. "She's a friend; of course I'm ready for it."

"Then we're going." Turning to regard the horizon, Taichi snarled as he watched the growing hole in the sky above, the faint outline of it visible to him even in the darkness of the night. "We're going up there, to save everyone."

----

"Light and darkness, always struggles to win over the other with the same obsessive zeal, for just as brutal and destructive as darkness is, so is light, after all, for light to win, all those who serve darkness or reject the complete embracement of light, even that with the slightest trace of darkness, must be destroyed."

"But would that be a victory, after all, the only thing left behind without a trace of darkness within it, would be the light itself, and if darkness were to ever win, everything would die, for none would ever be able to live without light."

Wisemon's voice floated out from his hood as he watched the sky above him, is head tilting to side as a faint whisper reached him, arcane symbols floating across the sky as he rubbed hand across his chest. "I can not see it perfectly, all I can see, is that this time, things will be different."

"The war destroyed this world along with their world, yet instead of seeking to repair the worlds, those who survived hid themselves away, putting tier faith in gods and power hungry monsters, and so we went to war again, seeking to utterly destroy the other side."

Pausing, Wisemon lifted up both hands and closed his eyes as the air shimmered, turning light blue around him. "Chronomon was the result of a desperate wish, in the end all that power did nothing but offer a short reprieve from darkness, for the fear of darkness had grown to great."

"Was the wish for destruction too much for a god to bear?"

Looking over his shoulder, Wisemon started long and hard as the ornate silver dais rising from the blue floor, a golden digi egg glowing and spinning atop of the dais endlessly. "A last desperate attempt by you to stall it, to prevent the end of it all, but even you started to see the truth that this world was beyond salvation."  
Turning his head to the side, the robe wearing digimon sighed as he watched the four pods glowing brightly. "But you can only run so far, before you find yourself out of space to run to."

"Chronomon, when you awaken, will it be as a savior or a destroyer? What kind of purification will you bring, removal of darkness, or simply the complete removal of everything"

TBC:

AN: Extra long chapter everyone, as a sorry for being so late, but real life issues kept me from writing as much as I wanted or even spell chapter nine for so long, but still, I managed to write chapter 10, but seeing as it was rather short and ending one such a good cliffhanger, I decided to merge chapter 9 and 10 together and release this mega chapter.

Next issue will feature the beginning of the end of the deva arc, and move the story into the true main arc of the story, featuring the return of Hikaru and the arrival of new far more powerful evil.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

--  
Altered Fate.  
Part VIII.  
--

Taichi Here, last time we finally defeated Santiramon, despite of her claims of having more servants to fight for her, she was completely alone when we found her.

Anyway, after kicking her butt, this weird digimon showed up and brought me back to what looked like my home world, only it was overrun by darkness and completely destroyed, yet he still told me that I could prevent this, if I could just overcome my destiny, or at least I think that's what he meant.

While I was having this talk, Majiramon launched an attack and badly beat Bastemon reverting her into Plotmon, but no matter, I'll fight against anyone I have to, to save both of the digital worlds and earth if I must.

Oh yeah, I got to save Taiko from Majiramon, seems she got kidnapped by him.

Which reminds me, why do the bad guys keep going after the girls?

--

Lighting flashed across the sly as Majiramon tore through the hole in the clouds, his eyes narrowing as he watched the Dark network suspended between the floating war ships. "At long last, the will of my lord shall be carried out." Held as carefully in his hands as he could, Majiramon cradled Taiko. "Your power shall lead the darkness to this world, for its final battle."

On the deck of the lead ship, Makuramon breathed out in relief as he watched the only remaining member of the devas besides himself approaching. "At long last, salvation lies ahead."

Far below, and within the dark network's mess of wires and machine parts, Etemon grunted to himself as he settled in next to a small, but highly important component of his little creation. "Just you wait, when the times come, I'll tear your little plan apart, right here at the heart of it."

Chuckling as he leaned back, Etemon continued his waiting, cursing himself silently, for letting his anger and hate of the humans blind him to such an obvious lie, to not really expect someone to agree to help him, without demanding a far grater price then what they had really mentioned.

--

Looking upwards, Taichi grumbled loudly as he found the first and biggest flaw in his plan, one that was big enough to prevent it from taking place at all. "Okay, Agumon, I know this much to ask, but we need you to evolve back into Metal-Greymon, and."

The look he was getting from his partner digimon enough to earn a sigh from him. "Okay, scratch one way to get up there, so that leaves only, well, walking." Glancing over at Plotmon, a few seconds passed before Taichi shook his head. "Never mind, so, anyone here has an idea?"

"I do." The rather cold and hateful vice spoke as a lone figure emerged from the forest, black feathered wings spreading out dramatically as the sound of swords getting drawn were heard. "You can start by dying, chosen one of courage." The left sword pointed forward as Karatenmon's face became visible. "In Lord Hikaru's name, your death shall be painful child."

Giving his best annoyed glare, Taichi turned fully around to face down this possessed digimon, now controlled by that Hikari wanna be loser of a pain in the butt, Hikaru. "Okay, one, this is not the best time, and two, I am not his brother!" Grabbing his digivice, Taichi held it out before him, sparing a quick look over at Agumon who gave a short nod back at him as he stepped forward. "Three, we do not have time to give you the beating you deserve, so."

Turning around on the spot, Taichi tore Plotmon up from the ground in one move. "We'll run away for now!" Agumon firing off a rapid succession of fireballs, hoping to covered their retreat, barely managed to follow it as Karatenmon took flight, his swords gleaming as he flew up over them.

The demon man digimon merely licked his lips as he flew forward, one sword starting to glow as he closed in on Taichi and the two digimons, the boy barely out of the clearing. "Boy, I will kill you, and eat your partner's data!" His hand closing down, only to stop as a flash of light intercepted him, plowing him backwards roughly. "What the hell?"

Landing on the side of a tree, Karatenmon watched intently as the light stopped growing, forming into a orange ball of light rather then a white one, his dark gear shuddering at the presence of it, the darkness around his mind fading a bit as he lowered himself back down onto the ground. "This power, I have sensed it before, but where?"

Sliding to a halt, Taichi froze as he found himself trapped inside the light itself, his eyes darting to and from as he struggled to find an escape from it. "When will I get a break from this stupid world, when?" The last word almost a squeak as the light shifted into what seemed to be liquid fire, flakes of it nearly reaching him. "Who is it this time huh, Majiramon, that angel digimon or the rabbit like one, Wisemon again, Hikaru or some new evil?"

"I am flattered that you remember my name." Wisemon stated as he hovered before the two digimons and Taichi, the light fading away around them to reveal Karatenmon standing battle ready. "The time for you to face this evil is not now; your presence is needed to prevent the outsiders from winning."

Wisemon's body shimmered as he moved to face down Karatenmon, the birdman like digimon shooting him a dark glare. "For once, I shall break my vow and directly intervene in this war." Waving a hand through the air, the hooded digimon gave off the impression of smiling as light flared up around him. "Go child; find what you need to fight off this very darkness."

Stumbling back as light engulfed them again, a sick feeling washed through Taichi, Agumon and Plotmon as the world faded away around them.

Resuming his stoic glare, Wisemon stood defiantly before Karatenmon. "Well, shall we fight?"

Karatenmon's only answer coming in the form of a war cry, followed by his swords flashing through the air.

--

"I hate this world."

The words were spoken very easily by Taichi as he stopped throwing up his last meal, his eyes flashing with anger as he stood up in the cold wind blowing around him. "I could have been at home, with my friends in the digital world of my reality, but no, i get to be stuck here, kicked around like a freaking soccer ball by digimons I don't even know."

Agumon merely kept silent as Taichi raved, his green eyes scanning the hill tops around them, and the signs of struggled having taken place sometime ago. "Where the heck are we anyway?" His attention turned towards the Stonehenge like structure dotting the landscape around them, along with the nine massive grey blocks behind them. "You'd think he could have sent us to a better place then this one."

Moving past him, Plotmon sniffed the ground softly, sneezing a bit as he moved past a patch of dead grass. "It doesn't feel right here, like the darkness thrives more in this place then anywhere else on this world." Tilting her head to the side, she watched as Taichi calmed down, his insults having grown a bit mellower. "Hey, think you can get around doing something useful now? You haven't forgotten about it have you, Taiko's still kidnapped by those jerks."

Turning to glance at the puppy digimon, Taichi let out one deep sigh as he cracked his neck. "Yeah, yeah." Much as he didn't like to admit it, it was no time to be

Regarding a nearby stone block, he frowned as he kept staring, finally walking closer to it to, he ran one hand across its surface cautiously as he walked around to the view it from the other side. "Hey, this one got the crest of friendship on it, and over there is the crest of Sincerity."

Agumon gave off a loud gasp of surprise as he found the crest of Courage and Reliability. "You think this is the crests of this world Taichi?" The orange digimon looked over his shoulder, and froze as he found Taichi staring long and hard at two crest signs even he had never seen before. "What are those two?"

Plotmon walking forward slowly, stopped as she looked up at the crest before her. "This one is the crest of light, and that must be the one Ken has, the crest of Kindness."

Sitting down, Taichi ran hand through his hair, the last few days worth of events finally catching up to him, the whole thing with Holy Angemon, Wisemon, Hikaru, Majiramon, Vajiramon and Santiramon causing him to drop down onto his back completely. "Damn, I wish the others were here, at least that way, it wouldn't all be on my shoulder."

Plotmon looked over her shoulder at him as he spoke. "True, but this time you'll have to pull through, without Taiko, I can't evolve." Her body slumped a bit as she thought about her lost partner. "You can save her, can't you?"

"Of course he can." Agumon added in as he turned away from staring at the crest of Sincerity. "He saved Sora from Nanomon and gave me the strength to stop Etemon."

Taichi's loud sigh cutting through his partner's rant, the pressure of the last few days finally reaching him, causing his voice to rise a bit up towards the level of anger. "Yeah well, if it hadn't been for Koushiro and Joe, I wouldn't have been able to do it, Izzy helped me see how foolish I was, and Joe helped me overcome my fear."

"Without the support of my friends, I don't think I would have lasted long against even Orgemon, or Frigimon." Staring up at the clouds above him, He suppressed a small shudder as he thought about everything he had encountered, all the times he had been given help and support from his team, his friends. "I could really use some ideas from them right now, or even some of Mimi's home cooking."

Agumon's eyes narrowing as his stomach growled. "Taichi, don't mention food, I'm hungry enough as it is."

Plotmon having dropped down to lying on the ground planted her head of her front paws. "We all are, not to mention we haven't had much time to rest since escape that city either."

Looking over at his partner and Plotmon, Taichi grunted as he reached down to his left pocket, digging around it before pulling out a bruised handful of berries and a used piece of gum. "Sorry, but this all we got right now, remember, we didn't have to time to find food after entering the forest."

Spotting the food, or lack there of Agumon dropped down onto his belly. "I'll de evolve into Koromon again if I don't get a meal soon."

"What about me?" Plotmon spat out as she glared at the reptile digimon. "I just got my butt kicked, became a child level digimon and lost my partner."

Looking a both Plotmon and Agumon with the tired expression of far to much stress, the messy haired glance down at the berries, picking off the gum, he sighed and stood up. "If you promise to stop fighting, you two can have my share as well, at least that way, you can be ready for battle if we're attack again."

Dropping an even number before them, the child of courage did his best not to feel sick from seeing the two digimons wolf down the food in a split second. "Geez, at least chew before you swallow." His eyes going from one of them to the other, before he stopped, the feeling of someone glaring at him enough to make him spin around on the spot, ready to fight or flee if need be.

Only to stop as all he saw was a small fireball like digimon staring at him. "You're rather different now you know." The candle opening to reveal a row of teeth as it spoke. "The Taichi I knew would have kicked his partner for being weak."

"He'd never do that to me!" Agumon spat out in anger, along with a half eaten berry as he glared at the candle like digimon facing them both down. "Who are you anyway?" His green eyes narrowing in suspicion as he stood up. "Are you out to kill him as well?"

The fireball like digimon giggling as it floated upwards gently, before glowing brightly as it circled around Taichi, staring at him and ignoring Agumon's protests. "You don't feel like him either, nor do you dress like him, what happed to your goggles, they used to be far cooler?"

Doing a quick loop to avoid Agumon's claws swiping at him, the fireball digimon hovered up before Taichi's nose, and simply looked the boy into his eyes. "You don't recognize me do you?" Glowing a bit brighter, it gave off the feeling of being insulted as it flew back a bit, turning it's back on Tai. "How could you forget me, the partner digimon of your only friend among the chosen children?"

"The one you abandoned to satisfy your own pride." The fireball like digimon spat out as it flew closer to Tai, burning a bit brought. "Why I have half a mind to."

The rest of the sentence lost as Taichi's head dropped down. "Okay, first off, I am not the one you knew, two, I am not from this world, three, I do not have time to pick up another enemy."

Watching him for a second, the fireball digimon hovered silently before it faded away, the only trace of it's presence a faint flicker in the air, a flicker that shattered and revealed a just as big digimon, but one that both Taichi and Agumon recognized on the spot. "Piccolomon?"

The fairy digimon smiling as it hovered before them. "Yup, it's me, the great Piccolomon, guardian of the graveyard of the crests." Giving a proud grin as he spoke, the smaller fluff ball like digimon with insect wings focused intensely on Taichi, his small staff held out before him. "And you must be the one I felt breaking through the barrier." Voice cold and harsh, the perfect stage digimon hovered closer to them. "Now tell me what you're doing here child? And leave nothing out of it."

Moving back a bit to avoid the rather, angry looking digimon, Taichi felt Agumon move in beside shim, ready to defend if need be. "Well, you know, Wisemon zapped us and we ended..."

Piccolomon narrowed his eyes further as he cut off their answer with a quick swipe of his staff, sending Taichi tumbling backwards from shock. "You spoke with the mad digimon, he who claims to know the future?"

Casting a quick look over at Agumon, then at Plotmon, the fairy digimon sighed as he landed on the ground. "I haven't heard from him in years." Staring hard at the human boy, he let out a small chuckle. "Must have been shocking to you that there is far more perfect stage digimons around then there should be."

Pushing himself up, Taichi glanced right at the tip of the staff. "You know, it would be nice if I could get a straight answer for once, so far I've met Holy Angemon, Karatenmon, Wisemon and three devas, and none of them gave me a straight answer, well, except Santiramon, who says they want to summon some digimon called Milleniumon to this world."

"More darkness no doubt." The small digimon mused out as he landed on the ground. "I guess Wisemon told you his version of the prophecy?"

Piccolomon barely stopped to hear the answer from neither Taichi nor Agumon. "Two stars, lots of blood, deaths of both humans and digimons, fours lights and a great power, lords of chaos to put it shortly." Leveling his most serious front as he finished his rapid recap, Piccolomon nodded shortly. "Wisemon was the one, who received this message, but he misread it completely, the darkness is already here, and the lords of chaos are merely waiting for the time to purify this world of darkness."

"Purify?" All three members of his captive audience breathed out in a badly done sync.

"The lords of chaos were born from part of Chronomon's last wish, his desire to end the endless cycle of war and suffering, to bring peace to the world brought those monsters into life."

"Each of them took on the appearance of the strongest digimons who fought either with or against Chronomon. Yet despite his desire to end war and suffering no matter what, Chronomon held them back, knowing that there could be one last thing to try before everything should be purified."

"The Lords of chaos sleeps with Chronomon within the core of Refugia, each of them holding together this small world and providing the few remaining uncorrupted or non-enslaved digimons with a hiding place."

"So we spend out days, endlessly waiting for either Chronomon to lose patience, or someone to defeat the darkness."

Lowering his staff as he finished his talk, Piccolomon breathed out deeply. "Now, you said these devas wanted to summoned someone, most likely an evil digimon who more darkness." The Fairy digimon added in as tapped one finger against the ground before him. "If what you say is true, the arrival of this Milleniumon will most likely push Chronomon's despair over the edge and the lords of chaos will awaken, their mission to cleanse this world of all evil."

"And that would be bad because?" Plotmon added in as she settled down on the ground, her head resting on her forelegs once more. "If they purify this world, the darkness will be gone and everything will be fine right?"

Merely rising an eyebrow at first, Piccolomon respond secondly by bonking Plotmon over her head with his staff. "The way they'll purify this world, is not the way you think so, the lords of chaos were born from Chronomon's wish to end all fighting, and so they will, by killing off every single digimon."

Plotmon merely blinked as she scratched her head. "That makes no sense, how will killing off everyone grant Chronomon's wish?"

Hovering sage like before the pup like digimon, Piccolomon nodded his head. "I thought so too, until I went over it one more time, I don't think its fighting that Chronomon wanted to remove, but rather all the darkness present within the digital world itself."

From his place, Taichi suppressed a yawn as he did his best to listen in on the, in his not so humble opinion rather boring conversation/monologue, Still, the last part got to him a she looked up, some long time ago explained Buddhist religion coming back to him. "Hold on, destroy all the darkness, but, that would mean he'd have to kill everyone including himself, all living things have both light and darkness within them, light can't exist without darkness and the other way around."

"Or something like that." The messy haired boy added in a second later as he scratched his head, confusion clear on his face as he thought even harder about it. "Wait, I thought Chronomon were a savior to all digimons, not a destroyer?"

Piccolomon shook his in a sad manner as he settled down before them. "Yes, but Chronomon can be both a savior and a destroyer, that is the burden of this divine digimon." His mouth becoming a thin line as he looked away from Taichi, giving off the impression that he was hiding something from the messy haired boy.

Shaking his head as he decided to ignore it, Taichi grunted as he lifted his gaze upward, studying the clouds far above them. "Well, none of it will matter if we save Taiko; I'm guessing they need her to open their gate."

The small fairy digimon before him turned back around to add in some more to the conversation, when a faint rumble from above reached them, a heavy wind suddenly kicking up with the cloud shield itself as the normally calm layer of clouds began to heave and crest much like a ocean would in a storm.

Recovering from the wind blast, Taichi turned to see Piccolomon hovering before them once more, his staff held out before him as he gave his best go happy smile. "Child, despite of the past and its lost promises, I fear I have to relay on you once more, you and your friends"

Watching him calmly, all three of them stood up, ready and willing to fight to the very end, not just to save Taiko and the digital world, but to prove that Piccolomon had been right to trust them with this.

Only to have the entire moment ruined by the most unexpected thing yet, the sky lighting up as a purple light beam lanced down from the heaven, impacting Plotmon perfectly, bathing the puppy like digimon in a bubble of power that sent Taichi and Agumon flying off in different directions.

The harsh impact against the stone block bearing the crest of Friendship ending Taichi's short journey, leaving him with no choice but to painfully slide down to sit in a huddle on the ground.

His eyes opening fully as soon as he recognized the type of light and power covering the second smallest member of the group with a sphere of darkness. "Aw man, can this get any worse!"

Plotmon answering him as her body hovered upwards, her eyes completely empty around as if her soul and heart had been torn out of her. "Plotmon, Dark Evolves too... Lady Devimon."

The light faded with the last word, to reveal a female human like digimon with chalk white skin, red gloving eyes, lone white hair and skin tight leather clothes, most of it held together in places by poorly done stitches, her left hand sported the same red color fingers as the regular Devimon, a moving, ragged part of her outfit rose up from her back, revealing it too sported a pair of red eyes and a mouth, even a small arm made from part of the leather.

"Thank you gods, thank you a lot." Pushing himself up, Taichi froze as Lady Devimon mouth opened to reveal her fangs, her left hand rising up, finger spreading out before the whole thing reforming into a shape, spear like weapon, it's tip pointing right at him. "Now how about having Agumon evolving into Metal-Greymon as well?"

The answer to that demand were made by Lady Devimon, as her hand slashed out and cut a deep line into the crest of friendship, Taichi having barely ducked in time to avoid the attack.

--

Ignoring the angry screaming from behind them, Makuramon calmly walked across the surface of the dark network, his eyes scanning the endlessly churning cloud cover. "At long last, at long last everything my friends have fought and died for will be made true."

Holding out one hand before him, he laughed softly as he gazed into the dark screen of the small white device, barely larger enough to even fit in his palm. "With this one act, we can save our world from the suffering brought about by the crimes of you humans, and all we have to give up, is this forsaken realm that you have destroyed as well."

Moving back around to regard Taiko as she were strung up straight; Makuramon watched as her arms and legs were locked firmly into place on a metallic X rising up from below, wires running from her head, hands and feet into the slightly raised metal surface below them. The whole contraption slowly turned until she was facing straight upwards. "Rejoice child, your powers will guide the monster here, to this world."

"Your death, while painful, will still save an entire world." Crossing his arms as he allowed a bit of silence to fill the air, he gazed down at the glaring Taiko and the gag stuffed into her mouth to silence her endless insults and verbal attacks.

As he waited, he grinned as he took in her angry expression and its hatred aimed at him. "Hate me all you want, but frankly, this is the only way you humans can be of any help to us now." Ending his sentence by holding up her D3, he grinned coldly as he merely placed the D3 on her chest, a cold smirk filtering across his face. "Except of course that is, to supply your little boyfriend with a little distraction."

Makuramon's eyes narrowed to slits as he walked away from her, brushing off her struggles and muffled insults with ease as he neared the edge of the network. "It's just a little while longer while we finalize the attachment of your digital signature to the gate program."

Lifting up his hand, he clenched it as he observed Majiramon floating up from below the dark network. "Well, are they ready?" His eyes narrowing as he watched his fellow deva take a second to two to slow his ascend.

The smirk greeting him from the dragon deva were more then enough to make him chuckle as he spun back to face their human captive. "Showtime girl, I hope you'll like your part in the grand finale!" Jumping backwards, he chuckled as he cleared the Dark Networks edge easily, before landing on the deck of a ship halfway down the side of the network. "Nanomon, open the dark gate and bring over Milleniumon."

The command were followed by the most pain filled, yet muffled scream from Taiko, her body shaking as electricity were directed into her through the wire, her D-Terminal and D3 lighting up as the digital link between her and partner digimon were switched on ruthlessly.

The screen glowing bright white at first, then slowly sliding into a sickly purple color as the light slowly slithered out from it.

The second scream from the girl coming in perfect timing with part of the dark light tearing off much like an arrow, the light arching off about a few meters above her, before heading off towards the ground in an angle, vanishing into the distance below.

The rest to the light flowing down the wires and into the dark network, the massive machine starting up as the sky began to darken around it.

The bottom of the Network shuddering once before three wires ripped themselves partly lose from the Network, their exposed inner working dangling loosely as dark energy flared up around them, the energy sparking out, before connecting with a small thunder clap, forming a circle like ring in the air.

Majiramon watching it all from his front row place, his body moving effortlessly through the air as he moved around the Dark Networks lower part. "At long last, the plan thought up by the gods comes true!"

The ring flaring up as the air within it shattered, arcs of lighting shooting out as gale force winds kicked in, the whole thing matched by a distant roar of hate and anger filling the area as well.

"Milleniumon descends to this world."

TBC: The gate opens at last, and a digimon of overwhelming darkness descends from the other side of the void, but with Taiko and Plotmon out of the battle, can Taichi win against a digimon of a class and level he's never faced before.

AN: At long last, another chapter rolls out the factory line for your enjoyment, so be sure to review it this time around, or I might just take a little longer to write the next one.

Also be sure to check out my Marvel comics' story, "What If: The end".


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

--  
Altered Fate.  
Part VIII.  
--

Taiko here.

Last time things went really wrong, While Taichi met Piccolomon; I got taken to the dark network where Makuramon and Majiramon used me to open the gate to their world with.

Milleniumon about to descend to this world, and it's all my fault, his power has already caused Plotmon to become Lady Devimon and attack Taichi, Agumon and Piccolomon.

--

Utter silence, that was the first thing she noticed, the complete lack of any sounds save for her ragged breath as she shivered, from what she did not know, it couldn't be the temperature, it wasn't cold in one bit.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Taiko shook her head as she cracked open her eyes once, her head pounding as she did so, almost enough to send her back down onto her back. "What happened?"

"Chosen One!"

The sudden loud voice cutting through her quiet musing, and feeling much like a sledge hammer had been pounded against her back head, hard enough to shatter bones. "Stop yelling!" Still, it didn't hurt as much as her own voice did, which did send her back down onto her knees, rather then her back. "I'll delete that Monkey digimon myself for this."

"Chosen One, step fourth, and choose."

Lifting her head with a bit of rage visible, Taiko rose up, her left hand clenching up as she stood up completely. "Wait; wasn't I just restrained, what happened to all that machinery crap?"

"Choose your future path."

"Shut up with your zen stuff." Taiko spat out into the area around her, her eyes roaming across the darkness surrounding her just a few meters away on all sides, while her immediate area were bathed in the light flowing out of her. "Okay, whatever it was that digimon did to me, I hope it's not permanent."

A second look around confirmed that she was surround by darkness, all of it swirling around juts out of her reach, but offering no escape, no path, no means of leaving. "So, I'm just supposed to stay here, until I chose something?"

Her voice about as full of sarcasm as it could be, her eyes darted around until they landed on something strange, two figures emerging from the darkness itself, one of whom were. "Bastemon?"

The feline humanoid digimon stopping just off to her left, as the darkness deepened off to her right, as a far darker and recognizable figure emerged from it, dressed in tattered black leather and its glowing red eyes sending a powerful shiver down her back as she moved backwards a bit. "Okay, so will anyone care to explain to me why Lady Devimon is here?"

Her question never answered, as the soft light flowing out of her left her body, orbiting around her before moving off to land on the ground and form into an angelic digimon, with eight white wings and a white colored body suit and golden armor that seemed to glow with the same light that had left her. "Holy Angemon?"

The angel digimon towering up over her lifted his right hand as a green blade formed from his gauntlet. "Chosen one from the other world, which path do you wish to take?"

"As I merged with you, I saw in you the light." Holy Angemon continued talking as he still watched her, his face mask covering every facial sign besides his mouth, effectively freaking out the girl as she couldn't tell if he was angry, or simply not caring about his hate for humans. "I witnessed through your memories the fights in your past, the inner struggle with your darkness."

Lowering his arm as he dismissed his sword, he kneeled down before her, planting one hand on his chest. "I saw how your world was saved; however, even your digimon partner in either of her current perfect stages can win this war." Holding out his left hand, a smile filled his face. "However, with my powers added to your fading inner light and your new power, that light will be reborn, stronger then ever; we'll rid the world of the darkness once and for all!"

"Fading light?" Moving her head to stare at each of the three digimons, Taiko frowned as she planed one hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat, along with something strange, something she hadn't felt before. "I thought I had the powers of light because I was the chosen one for it."

Holy Angemon watched her silently for a few seconds, before he lowered his head. "You light doesn't belong in this world, it can't thrive her in a place of darkness." Pointing a hand forward, his sword faded away so he could point at Bastemon. "And so, your true trait begins to overpower the light, giving rise to a new evolution for your partner, that of a digimon closer to the darkness."

"If this continues, you'll lose your light powers completely, and if you reject your true nature, you'll succumb to the very darkness flowing through you now, giving rise to the digimon behind you."

"You must join forces with me, it is the only way to overcome the darkness."

"Only I can save you."

--

Wasting no time since her evolution, Lady Devimon flung both of her arms out, a swarm of red bats and dark power flaring to life between her hands. "Darkness Wave"

Piccolomon face turned deadly serious as he spun his staff around, deflecting each of the bats, and almost all of the darkness with ease. "Boy, that power, did it come from your friend?" Hovering backwards as Lady Devimon went on the attack with her needle like sword arm, he chuckled. "Never mind, it doesn't change anything."

Ducking low, the small digimon merely swept Lady Devimon's feet out from under her with his staff, her eyes narrowing as he pointed it right at her. "Pic Trick!" A massive bubble like object emerged from his staff and knocked her back away from him and Taichi. "Go child, you and your friend, you must find this other human and stop this madness."

Recovering enough to grab Agumon, Taichi held onto his digivice as he watched Lady Devimon rise from her landing place, her sword arm back to normal. "But, you'll need help to stop her, besides, she's a friend to us, we can't just leave her."

"Silence." Barking out the words, Piccolomon waved around as a burst of poison was spat at him, the acid toxin eating into the ground behind him, Taichi having jumped back to avoid it. "This is a war, and in wars, you must never lose sight of the goal, you must never stop to fight everyone on your way."

Holding his staff as the female devil like digimon attacked with her sword like arm again, he grunted as he watched the crazed, uncaring and unknowing look in her eyes while she pressed down, trying to break through his guard. "You have to free Taiko to stop this."

Shooting upwards, the fairy digimon pointed his staff right at Lady Devimon's face as she stumbled forward, her head swirling around to face him. "Bit Bomb" Only to get his dead center in her stomach by a small, explosive charge that sent her flying forwards, over Taichi and Agumon and right into a crest stone. "Now, while she's down."

Looking up to see the staff getting aimed at him, Taichi jumped as he grabbed his digivice, its screen light up with the power to start the evolution of Agumon into Greymon. "Piccolomon, wait, I can."

The rest was lost as a bubble began to form before them. "Fairytale!" the bubble shooting forward rapidly, engulfing both him and Agumon, before flying upwards into the sky above them.

Watching it fly away, Piccolomon nodded briefly before returning his gaze to Lady Devimon before him, her crazed face almost splitting with her blood hungry grin. "Gennai, you better have picked the right humans this time around." He mouth twisting into a cold smirk as he lifted his staff before him. "Bring it then, digimon of darkness; I'll fight you until my death."

Honoring his demand, Lady Devimon shot forward, her arm extending into her sword again, darkness flaring up around her as she struck out, feeling her attack connect with that damned staff again, the failure to delete him merely adding to her blood lust and fury.

--

Facing Holy Angemon, Taiko shivered as she felt the darkness behind her, it's call of endless power and strength making her skin crawl as it also spoke of fighting and killing all who refused to bow to her.

All of it merely adding to her need to move forward, to embrace the warm light before her, to smother herself in its protective embrace forever and ever, even if it meant giving in to this deranged digimon and his wish for complete destruction of all digimons and humans.

"He's lying to you." Bastemon's voice cut through the daze, making the messy haired girl stop in her tracks and face her humanoid feline digimon partner head on. "You don't need the light to fight the darkness, you never did, it just wants you to help it destroy these who rejects it presence."

Stepping forward, the space before Bastemon shimmered briefly before taking on a far more human appearance, namely that of a old man barely able to reach her shoulders in height, a ragged purple long shirt hanging onto his shoulders. "I thought so too once, and before I knew it, I was trapped in the light, rejecting everything I saw with even the slightest amount of darkness in it."

Taking a step backwards, Taiko fell to her knees at the shock of the old man. "Gennai?"

Giving a real smile, Gennai kneeled down to before her, looking right into her eyes as he opened his own. "Yes child, but I'm sure you already know I'm not the one from your world." Lowering his head, he let out a deep sigh of regret. "When I finally regained my senses, it was too late, all I could do was seal away myself along with my mistakes, but I also knew that I had to protect the last remaining digimons in the world."

Lifting his head, he watched the confused and slowly dawning look of horror on Taiko's face. "Hikaru must know of it, or else he deludes himself into not knowing of it, but the war and the onslaught of darkness left only the army of digimons under his control, a few of the truly powerful dark and light digimon and the refugees here on Refugia alive, the rest were deleted."

"The darkness and the humans hit us where it hurt the most; the village of beginnings was destroyed, thus bringing the rebirth as well as the births of new digimons to a complete halt. The entire digimon population now resides at a measly 300.000 lives."  
"But even as we suffered, I saw the humans suffer as well, the darkness entered the real world, and started wars and bickering there as well, that is the answer for the sudden human with drawl from this world, they left to fight in their own realm."

"Quite a sad outcome really to it all and all of it because of an accident that happened so long ago, so long ago no one can really remember it, except to blame the humans for it."

Listening to the story, Taiko blinked as a faint idea of who it could have been flashed through her mind, before she ended it to ask about something else. "But Gennai, why tell me this, why aren't you around? Why did I even end up here of all places?"

"My last act of hope." Gennai responded as he lifted his head upwards, allowing a sad smile to fill his face. "When the chosen children of this reality arrived, I had begun to lose faith, and when darkness drove them apart, I turned my back on the old prophecies, and decided to become the light of hope myself."

"With the powers of the lost ones, I became a god."

"A god of fear."

--

Watching from above, Taichi smirked as the bubble shattered well above the Dark Network, out of sight of Majiramon and the Monkey like digimon below them, but close enough to Taiko and the surface for them to save her. "You ready for this buddy?"

Next to him, Agumon gave his version of a thumps up before laughing. "Let's get it over with, for once; we get the advantage of a surprise attack."

Watching as the shield shattered, Taichi ripped his digivice forward, light flaring up from it. "Let's go!"

Rushing forward across the curving surface of the network, Agumon glowed brightly yellow with power. "Agumon, Evolves too Greymon." The larger form of his adult stage charged right out over the edge of the network, and into mid air as more power flowed into him. "Greymon, evolves too Metal-Greymon!"

The sudden roar from above cutting through the gleeful expression Makuramon's face as he snapped back and looked upwards in time to see a far to big form diving down from above, a metallic trident arm pointed right at him. "What the hell is?"

"Mega Claw!" Cutting right through the question and going for the first attack, Metal-Greymon allowed his arm to burrow itself into the ship deck as Makuramon aborted his attack at the last second, jumping backwards, with a hand stand on the railing before diving all the way out over the edge of the ship as Metal-Greymon impacted it, sending wood and enslaved digimons flying in all directions. "Think you can escape so easily, Mega Claw!"

Making a perfect landing on Majiramon, Makuramon merely chuckled as he felt the dragon digimon shift, the attack going far past them as they more into a better attack position. "I have no idea who you are, and I don't care, our plan to summon Milleniumon is complete, and you can't stop it, rather, you should join us, you'll find a new and far better life in our world, a world we'll free of all humans together!."

"A futile offer Makuramon, he's a partner digimon." Majiramon cut in as his eyes glared coldly, his anger towards the digimons siding with humans flaring up along with his desire to do battle. "Let's juts kill him."

Retracting his trident arm, Metal-Greymon followed the two perfect stage digimons as they slowly moved into a better attack position, their eyes never leaving him, and therefore not seeing Taichi above.

Without Taiko there to power it, the gate would close and the world would be space the presence of Milleniumon, once that was done, they could retreat, hopefully having enough time to Get Taiko to wake up and turn Plotmon into Bastemon to help him against these two.

Just a bit longer, and Taichi would give the all clear signal for him to use the giga destroyer to distract them long enough to escape. "I'll never side with any of you; rather, I'll destroy the both of you."

Pulling out his crystal ball as he watched Metal-Greymon turn around to stare at them as Majiramon stopped moving, fire brewing fourth in the dragon digimon mouth, he grinned. "Brave words, for a traitor; let's see if you can follow them through, now Majiramon!"

Majiramon followed suit as he heard the order to attack from his leader, his mouth snapping open as his trademark fire ball attacked streamed out of it. "Fire Ball!"

On his back, the monkey deva pulled back his arm and focused his strength into his next attack, keeping track of Metal-Greymon's movement to escape, and let lose with his best toss yet. "Treasure Jewel!"

Having flown upwards to escape the fire ball, Metal-Greymon looked up and snarled as he saw the crystal sphere heading right towards his throat, Makuramon no doubt aiming to snap his wind pipe and choke him to death. "Taichi!"

"Dark Spirits!"

The attack came out of no where, striking the crystal from below, causing it to halt in mid air, before literally exploding into a hundreds shards as a orange white figure leapt up from the cargo hold, the burning ship shattering and breaking as Etemon were revealed, his smirk as big as ever as he took in the socked looks on Makuramon' and Majiramon's faces. "Told ya I'd be back."

Spinning around in mid air, he chuckled as power flared up around his hands. "Now take this new number one hit killer attack, Dark Spirits!" Firing the first green sphere off right at Majiramon, he chuckled as he watched the dragon evade it quite effortlessly, Makuramon stumbling a bit as the second attack were aimed at him, and his allies move had put him right into its path. "Your turn buddy!"

Ignoring the fact that Etemon of all digimon had helped him, Metal-Greymon poured as much power as he dared into this one attack, his chest plate slamming open as light shone out from it. "Here goes, Giga destroyer!"

The attack gained Majiramon's total attention as he let out a rather graphic curse before doing first a sharp turn, followed by diving straight down to avoid it, his eyes widening as he picked up Makuramon's cry of surprise too late, feeling the monkey digimon slipping off his back. "Wait?"

The sudden halt to his movement were, ironically, what did the most damage as his attempt to allow Makuramon to regain his balance left the monkey deva right in the impact spot for the twin organic missiles.

Something which Makuramon commented rather perfectly with a string of curses as he felt a powerful intense heat and pressure engulf him in a split second, his fur burning up along with his clothes as each digital bit of his body shattered, his life ending with a big fat explosion that served to also send Majiramon spiraling out of control.

Etemon's face split apart with a massive grin as he touched down on the only non burning part of the ship. "Alright buddy, both jerks are down, one of them permanently, now let's end this dance." turning around to face the portal, he froze as he found a massive trident arm aimed right at him. "What?"

"Why did you help me?" The question close to having been spat out as Metal-Greymon floated down towards the non burning ship deck. "Why risk yourself to fight with a chosen digimon?"

Giving a short shrug, Etemon merely flicked off a bit of dust from his shoulder as he glanced upwards, ignoring the massive weapon arm pointed at him. "I'm not a fan of humanity, true, but that guy was complete nuts, I want this world to be saved, not destroyed by some other world's evil overlord problem like he did."

Crossing his arms, Etemon gave his most smug smirk ever. "Besides, you wouldn't have been able to win against him without my help, baby."

Lowering his trident arm, metal-Greymon settled for merely snorting in response, his head moving as he scanned the air around him for any signs of the last deva. "Just stay sharp, we still have of them to beat, and I doubt he'll be just as easy to delete."

Sliding into a battle stance, Etemon gave a sharp nod as he took up a fighting position, one hands glowing with power as he moved to observe the gateway behind them. "Hey, I tried my best to sabotage this thing, but I bet it won't be long before Millieniumon arrives, shouldn't we destroy the network before Majiramon returns?"

"Taichi's on that case, when we get Taiko away from it, the portal should shut off." Metal-Greymon shot back as he spotted what he needed to see, Majiramon's dragon form rising up from below, fire dancing out of his mouth. "Get ready, here he comes!"

The sheer hatred radiating from Majiramon as he level his glare at both perfect stage digimons had them both flinching and dove backwards a bit before they recovered enough to resist his intimidation. "Makuramon was the only one who knew, the only one who understood the gods plan."

Fire flowing freely out of his mouth, Majiramon let loose with the best roar so far, sending the few remaining dark gear controlled Kougamon's running, the fear overriding their need for orders. "As the last deva, I shall send you all straight to the dark realm!"

Preparing themselves for battle, both Metal-Greymon and Etemon froze as a powerful ripple shot through the air, a much more powerful and bone chilling roar filling the air, the portal below them tearing open as a black skinned, leathery hand with five sharp clawed fingers punched through the darkness, a glowing blue yellow ghostly three clawed arm hovering just above it, the arm following as it pushed further downward, a second arm following a split second later, looking precisely the same.

A foul dark laughter from Majiramon filled the air as he watched it happened, his eyes narrowing as he moved forward, the fire and claws he had ready to do battle were abandoned as he continued to laugh. "The dark destroyer descends to your world, he'll destroy you all, you hear me, all of you."

"To bad you won't see it." Etemon spat back as he took one jump forward, his mike out and ready as he drove towards the stunned dragon deva, his smirk grew by the minute. "I leave the portal to you big guy, don't let me down."

Ignoring the forming fire ball before him, Etemon took in a deep breath and let lose with the worst, but to him, best song in the whole wide digital universe. "Try my Dark Musical!"

Metal Greymon grimaced as even he could pick up some on the so called song as Etemon barreled right into a horrified and suffering Majiramon, sending them both out of the picture once more, the dragon howl of misery heard loudly as he fled downwards, Etemon holding onto his head the whole time.

Returning his attention towards the portal, Metal-Greymon didn't have much time to even think before a massive form ripped out, a upper body easily three times the size of his own tore through the portal, a second ghostly yellow head hovered above the main head, a draconic and dark skinned one, a pair of red eyes focusing on him with sheer rage glowing from them.

As a second set of arms, these ones without any ghostly stuff on them jutted halfway out, their five fingers and their claws clicking together as the digimon moved to face down metal-Greymon, sheer darkness rolling off the digimon in waves that had Metal-Greymon sweat in a sudden fear rush. "Taichi!"

--

"Spare us you melodramatic talk guardian." Holy Angemon spat out as he rose up from his kneeling position, his body increasing it's glow as he towered up over both of them. "The girl has no other choice but to become one with my power if she, no, all of us are to win this war."

Frowning at his insulting comment about her, Taiko did her best to suppress her anger, the darkness whispering around her as she faced down the angel digimon ignoring her, her heart beating steadily as she forced herself to calm down, her body beginning to glow faintly as she relaxed.

Merely glancing up at Holy Angemon, Gennai shook his head sadly as he lifted up one hand, a single finger pointing in an accusing manner. "And then what, who shall be the next one to fall at your hands" Coughing faintly as he spoke, Gennai sighed as he shook his head at the perfect stage digimon. "I created Refugia, as a prison for my own evil, and around it, I placed the remaining digimons who I sensed were free enough of darkness to avoid corruption."

His eyes flickering off to the side to see Taiko glowing, a golden warm light that beat back the darkness, but failed to capture the blinded Holy Angemon, a digimon unable to see the power of the one who could help save them. "The first part of the prophecy is fulfilled."

"Silence, Chronomon saved us once, he's the one true god who arrived from the light, the divine one who is our savior, he is one who will save us for all times, not the humans!" Forming the green glowing, holy sword Excalibur the angel digimon began to advance on Gennai, the death of the digital human clearly his goal as he angled the blade to cut him in half. "Go to the dark area with your blasphemy!"

The blade never hit, as Taiko had responded first, her arm held out as she glared at him. "I don't care who you are, or what you want, but this-" Lifting her other arm, she screamed as she held out towards Holy Angemon, a powerful golden glow forming around her. "-This is my body, and I don't want you inside of it!"

Struggling against the glow as it spread around him, Holy Angemon didn't get a chance to even speak out as he watched Lady Devimon's form shattered, a twin tailed humanoid feline digimon familiar to both of them replacing the devil digimon, her claws glinting as she took a step forward. "Vampire Dance!"

The powerful wave of energy ripped into the angel digimon before he got a chance to scream, his form fading away like smoke in a strong wind.

The only sign remaining of him were the fading glow where he should have been. "Count yourself lucky again girl, but I will return to haunt you again."

"You humans are the root of all evil."

Merely facing his direction, Taiko turned her head to face Gennai, only to find him gone as well, leaving her with all of her questions unanswered. "Gennai?"

Lifting her hand up and clenching it in determination, Taiko grinned as her body were still glowing with the same, golden glow as it had before. "Gennai, I don't know what you or Holy Angemon meant, but I'll figure it out, on my own."

--

Moving his head from side to side, Taichi felt like every single one of his nerves were on fire, the need to save Taiko rushing through him with every passing second, yet the understanding that there could be some kind of trap up here held him back from blindly rushing in.

Maybe one of the electric walls he had seen in Etemon's pyramid would pop up, or there could be landmines around here, after it was the dark network, he had seen it once and could never forget what it looked like.

Taking a cautious step forward, his nearly stumbled as the first explosion rang out from below, the fight no doubt well underway by now.

Reaching the large X holding Taiko, Taichi frowned as he looked oer the female copy of him lying there, his eyes narrowing as he took a firm look at the cables, then down at the digivice partly shrouded in darkness. "Right, first things first." Grabbing the digivice, he yelped out loud as each of his fingers and the palm of his hand were burnt from the sheer coldness around the digivice, his hand relishing it almost as soon as he had picked it up.

"Okay, change of plan, the cables first." Moving over, he looked at the first cable, the one connected to Taiko's head, his fingers closed in around it and slowly touched it, his whole body tensing up as he waited for something like the coldness from before or even a massive shock of electricity to punish him.

Instead, he breathed out calmly as he felt nothing, the cable rather easy to remove from Taiko, along with the other ones, the humming sound from the dark network still carrying on even as he removed the last cable from the messy haired girl, his eyes fluttering as if she was having a nightmare.

Moving one hand around her body and grabbed his under her shoulder, Taichi grunted as he pulled her up, holding much like a wounded soldier as he slid her off the X and supported her weight as he looked around the area. "I got her off and disconnected, so everything should be fine now."

"Hardly boy." A very familiar and hateful vice spat out as a small, bucket like digimon with four legs and a large organic eye rose up from the side of the network, his small arms waving in anger as he started to move forward. "I reworked some of the gates functions, it drawing power from the very darkness of this world to power itself with."

Leveling one of his most hateful glares at the digimon before him, Taichi found himself nearly losing it as the digimon kept moving forward. "Nanomon." The digimon hardly showing any kind of surprise at a human knowing what he was. "I should have known a sick and twisted digimon like you would be here."

Waving one of his arms, Nanomon would have smirked if he had the mouth to do so. "Yes, consider this my way at getting back at all you humans and this world that rejected me." Laughing as he did a quick jump, Nanomon landed on top of the large X, his eyes moving to stare right into Taichi's face as he stopped laughing. "But I guess I could spare a few seconds, to kill another human, like that red haired boy and his Palmon who fought me a few weeks ago."

Gnashing his teeth, Taichi slowly put down Taiko, his eyes never leaving Nanomon as the digimon lifted up both hands and pointed them right at both him and Taiko. "Forget it boy." Jumping down and hovering in midair as he moved closer, he chuckled as he loaded the first of his plug bombs into his fingers. "I believe in two, for the price of one!"

Getting a good idea of what would happen next, Taichi shot around, using himself as a shield as he heard Nanomon's cold laugh, the sound of a sudden discharge and a massive roar, the network shuddering as darkness tore out from the cables lying around the metallic X.

Looking back over his should, Taichi reacted mostly on instinct as he saw Nanomon jet to the side ot avoid a arc of dark power, his metallic body eerily lit up as he focused entirely on the darkness, leaving himself far to open. "Hyper Taichi Kick!"

Turning around at the yell form the boy, Nanomon was met with a foot to the face, his body flying backward and right into the darkness, the power ripping through him in a seconds, shattering his organic eye before his metallic parts followed right after it, his digital data devoured in seconds by the network's raw discharge.

Dropping ot his knees, the messy haired boy bit his tongue to avoid screaming out in pain, his right foot painfully reminding him why he should kick a metal object with all of his strength. "Next time, I call for Metal-Greymon to help me, instead of breaking my own foot."

Moving back to Taiko, he froze as he spotted the digivice that had been lying on her, it's darkness shattering as a powerful golden light enveloped it. "Now what?" looking up, he stopped as he spotted the same light flowing out from her chest, a small sign forming on top of her shirt as he eyes fluttered open. "Hey, you're awake."

Taiko's reaction were nothing more then a smile as she sat up, her eyes hardening as she turned to regard him. "Tell me you shut down the gate before they got that monster pulled over here."

Giving a sad grin, Taichi helped her up onto her feet, supporting her as he cast a grim look down over the edge of the dark network itself. "Sorry, but I think they succeed, and well, we only have Metal-Greymon on our side."

A soft smile spread across Taiko's face as she reached out and touched Taichi's chest. "No we can, we just have to join our powers together, just this once." Flaring up with light, a shaft of it was ejected straight through Taichi's chest, and into his heart. "Now, accept my power and defeat this monster for all of us."

--

Advancing forward, Lady Devimon smirked as she lifted her sword arm, her eyes fully focused on the corner Piccollomon pressed up against the crest of courage stone, his body trapped by her normal hand. "Darkness Spear!" Her sword arm pulling back as she prepared to impale the small digimon, she never struck him, as a loud scream erupted from her before she could.

Her eyes half closing as she stumbled backwards, she screamed once more as first one, then a second beam of light shot out of her body, the whole thing ending with her body erupting with a powerful light as a cloud of darkness were ejected out of her, leaving behind nothing but Plotmon in its place.

The puppy digimon landed roughly on the ground, where she shivered from the sudden and painful rejection of darkness from her body. "Taiko, I could feel her pain, her suffering!" Standing up weakly, she hissed as she lifted her head to look up into the sky. "I have to help her!"

"No." Piccollomon replied as he hovered forward, his face dead serious. "The darkness no longer floods your partner, but we can't interfere yet." Recalling his staff, he pointed it upwards, glowing faintly before forming a sphere around them, slowly lifting them upwards into the air. "I said I would leave it to him, and so I shall, we just have to trust him."

--

Roaring wildly, Milleniumon snapped open his jaws as his body slid further out of the portal, the ghostly cannons on his back coming into light, his arms reaching out to claw at the air as he focused completed on the cyborg digimon hovering before him. "Mugen Cannon!"

Metal-Greymon barely got a chance to avoid the attack as he was flung backwards, the energy projectiles flying over his head and past his left arm before reducing the burning ship to nothing less then a cloud of splinters. "Taichi, I could really use some help here."

Snapping open his chest plate, Metal-Greymon hissed as he poured the last of his power into one last desperate attack, the missiles loading up as he took careful aim at the slowly emerging digimon before him. "Here goes, Giga!" The rest of his sentence lost as a shockwave of power shot through him, flooding him with a fresh wave of strength.

The mixture of energies flowing through him for a few seconds, before his body shattered into a powerful light show, a familiar feeling washing through him, as strength filled beyond what he had believed he could hold. "Metal-Greymon evolves too-"

Breaking out of the light, a much smaller, humanoid dinosaur like digimon hovered in the air, his skin still a bright orange, but now he had on a tight fitting chest plate, a large divided shield on his back, and wicked look gauntlets sporting sharp claws, his legs sported metallic shin guards while his face were covered by a form fitting metal helmet with horns. "-Wargreymon!"

--

"Can you see this master?" The golden armored digimon spoke as he hovered above the battlefield, making sure to stay out of sight until the time was right for him to act. "It looks like the portal has been opened."

Lowering his head, the golden armored digimon grunted as he watched a sphere of light flare up, orange and white colors swirling around in the air as a massive warrior like digimon emerge from, it, a large tree tipped sword swinging through the air effortlessly. "Sir, I think the boy's evolving his digimon to the ultimate stage."

"Of course he did." Lighting up a small candle, the man grinned as he settled down in his chair, to watch the show taking place far above them all, a battle for the future of this world and everyone who lived in it. "Humans hold the key to evolution after all."

To bear witness to something that only happened once a century or so it would seem, he was truly lucky to have such a good view of it all. "Now chosen ones, don't fail me, I need the both of you to survive for just a tad longer."

"Evolution is the key, and humanity holds the power to that evolution."

"We must all evolve to become the victors."

--

TBC: A battle for the future of the world begins, but it one ultimate level digimon enough against a dark lord class digimon from another world.

What role does Gennai play it all, who is the golden armored digimon spying on the fight.

Stay tuned.

AN: A bit long in coming, but since I am now on vacation, and done with my final exams and all that stuff, things should start flowing a bit faster around here. Just don't get your hopes up, I've failed before.

And I've said it before, but I could do with some more feedback.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

--  
Altered Fate.  
Part XII.  
--

Plotmon here.

Last time, Taiko went through a crazy dream involving Bastemon, Lady Devimon, Holy Angemon and Gennai, leaving her even more confused, but also determined to see things through on her own, rather then relaying on someone else's power.

Taichi meanwhile, arrived at the Dark Network thanks to Picollomon's help, just in time to free Taiko and take up the fight against the remaining two devas. Metal-Greymon deleted Makuramon with the help of Etemon, yes that Etemon, but the music loving digimon went down with Majiramon as he attacked him, we don't know if he survived the fall.

What surprised me the most was the fact that Taichi took down a perfect stage digimon on his own.

But it doesn't matter anyway, Milleniumon is here, and he going to destroy the world. And I doubt even Taiko giving her strength to Taichi so Metal-Greymon could become Wargreymon will save us.

--

The mixture of energies flowed through him for a few seconds, before his body shattered into a powerful light show, a familiar feeling washing through him, as strength filled him beyond what he had believed he could hold. "Metal-Greymon evolves too-"

Breaking out of the light, a much smaller, humanoid dinosaur like digimon hovered in the air, his skin still a bright orange, but now he had on a tight fitting chest plate, a large divided shield on his back, and wicked look gauntlets sporting sharp claws, his legs sported metallic shin guards while his face were covered by a form fitting metal helmet with horns. "-Wargreymon!"

Hovering silently in the air, the dragon man digimon lowered his head and gazed across the relatively short distance between himself and Milleniumon, the dark digimon from the other world.

And then without yelling out the words for an attack, he shot forward as power drawn from the very air itself wrapped around him, expanding outwards in a glowing halo before he impacted the side of the showing it away from the ships and the world below, the roar of his opponent ignored as he lifted his gaze to spot two shapes tumbling out over the edge as well.

His attack on the network forgotten, Wargreymon shot upwards while dispelling his attack force, grapping Taiko and Taichi in smooth move as he did a quick 160 turn, aiming for one of the ships below. "Okay, I know I just got a power boost, but do we even have a plan for this?"

Taichi did his best to shrug as he got his first glimpse of the dark digimon itself, the mismatched faces glaring at him from across the distance, sheer dark power rolling off the digimon in waves. "Beats me, I normally say we pound them until they delete, but this guy."

"He is beyond our current level." Taiko muttered out as she felt Wargreymon release his hold on her, her feet impacting the wooden deck with little pain, a refreshing feeling so soon after her recent ordeal. "Still, we have to try, if we don't, the darkness will complete over run this world."

Next to her, Taichi landed as well, his eyes narrowing. "You heard her Wargreymon, destroy that dark digimon once and for all end his reign of evil for everyone."

Rearing upwards, Wargreymon lifted his hands up over his head as power flowed in between his hands. "Gaia Force!" The mighty sphere of power roared through the air, bring with it lethal destruction and certain death for most digimons and most likely all humans.

From his point of entrance, with half his body still trapped, Milleniumon watched death flying towards him, the heat of the orange sphere causing the air around it to shimmer; still, it did not worry him.

The last digimon he had faced using that attack, had been defeated, its body ground into the dirt where it had deleted into a shower of digital data, still, it would be wise to act now, rather then risk a fight where he couldn't move anywhere thanks to this blasted portal. "Mugen Cannon!"

Destroying the Gaia force attack, and sending the Wargreymon flying backwards in one go, the dark digimon returned his attention to the portal, the gateway pulling him both forward and backwards with the same amount of power, even when he strained against it, it refused to relent it's grip on him.

Ducking out of the way of the second attack to nearly hit, Wargreymon smashed back first into the mast of the burning ship, his body cutting right through it and further into the air before he regained his balance. "Not to worry, I'm just warming up, I'll get him this time."

His sentence ending just in time for him to get blasted backwards by a arc of darkness jetting out from the dark gate, sending him crashing into the ships hold while Milleniumon's roar of anger cut through the air as he struggled to free himself.

On the deck of the ship, Taiko watched the latest hole in the ship, her eyes narrowing as she shook her head as she could clearly heard Wargreymon letting out a cry of pain down below. "We are so dead."

--

Leaning back in his chair, the shadowy dark man held back a laugh as he watched Wargreymon emerged into the fight again, his eyes darting off to the side to spot Michi still holed up in his tube. "I hope you're watching this Michi, it's your hero's digimon fighting out there."

"And I must say he's doing a rather poor job so far, in fact-" Breaking off the sentence, the man lifted up a tea cup and took a deep sip from it as he watched the battle, taking notes of how several orbs were ejected from the dark digimons mouth. "-I see, he can create his own pocket dimensions, such a powerful and deadly attack."

Turning his attention down towards Taichi and Taiko, he grimaced as the two kids were seen moving backwards, no doubt putting some more distance between them, the fire and one of those pocket dimensions as it engulfed half the ship they were on. "I'm surprised they haven't already done the most obvious thing yet, if they can't defeat the dark digimon himself then just destroy the device creating the portal that which keeps him here."

--

"Dimension Destoyer!"

letting lose with a scream of pure terror, Taiko watched as the multitude of glowing spheres around them detonated, the objects trapped inside of them vanishing without even a trace of digital data to see. "What kind of digimon is that?"

Taichi's growl of anger barely heard as he moved his attention away from the sight of a small collection of Kougamon's that had gotten deleted. "A dead kind, Wargreymon!"

Above them, Wargreymon found himself spinning around as a new sphere erupted before him, his feet less then a meter away from getting swallowed as he shot up into the air, power flowing in around him. "I'm trying." Forming his trademark attack, the dragon man digimon glared across the distance as he watched the dark network shudder and slowly tilt back over as Milleniumon struggled to get free. "Gaia Force!"

The massive head with it's yellow eyes stopping it powering up of one more sphere, to merely watched as the attack his enemy had fired off closed in on him, his own one fading away as he snapped out both of his hands before him, the air shimmering as he called fourth the lost dark souls around him.

Makuramon's body reformed just long enough for it to intercept the attack and shatter it into digital data once more, protecting the dark digimon from harm, his mouth splitting apart in a grin as he watched Wargreymon curse. "Try all you want, I am far too superior a digimon for you to kill."

"He can talk." Taichi mumbled out as he watched the digimon that had spent most of the fight grunting, or just yelling out attack names as he pounded lose of his partner digimon. "Never mind that, just destroy him already, try to hit him from behind!"

Before he could respond, Wargreymon found himself taking a steep dive as several mugen cannon shots rained down after him, the whole thing followed by yet another one of those blasted spheres he had tossed out of his mouth. "I can't hit him from behind Taichi, the networks in the way, unless you want me to destroy that first, giving him the few seconds needed to kill you two."

Getting showed backwards as the ship shuddered, Taiko narrowed her eyes as she watched the vaccine digimon do a quick turn, flying upwards once more. "Destroy the network."

"I got it!" Taiko screamed out as she snapped her fingers, a solution so obvious it should have come to the both of them a lot sooner. "Taichi, listen to me, Wargreymon has to destroy the network, not Milleniumon." Yelling loudly to overpower the sound of the battle, she froze as she felt Taichi grab her and pull her down.

Grabbing Taichi's arm as they both fell down, she looked up to see a brightly glowing sphere flying over them with barely any space left between it and them. "Aw man, this plan better work."

Grunting as she felt the deck of the partly shattered ship impact her, her teeth snapped shut with a sickening sound, nearly biting off a part of her tongue in the process, still, she ignored the pain as she heard Milleniumon roar loudly in anger. "You told me that when the Dark network in your world was destroyed, it opened a black hole that swallowed you and Metal-Greymon up."

Facing her, Taichi grinned as he thought about it, before his head turned back around to look up at Wargreymon dancing around a Mugen Cannon attack, each of the glowing bullets ripping through the air and ships with ease as he neared them, no doubt trying to keep the dark digimon from attacking them.

But as he watched, he spotted what Taiko had meant, and understanding slowly grew on his face as he turned back and nodded at her briefly, before giving his partner digimon all of his attention, hoping that he could hear him. "Wargreymon, forget him, forget us, and just destroy the dark network!"

At first, it didn't look like his partner had heard him, but then the dragon man digimon did a quick turn, his body glowing as he angled himself upwards a bit as he increased in speed, the power he had gathered up flaring out around him as he started to spin around. "Great Tornado!"

Still about halfway stuck in the portal, the synthetic digimon stopped roaring as he watched the orange glowing attack rip into the infernal device hurting him, trapping him between the worlds like this. "You miserable beast, I'll rip your data apart, and delete each fragment bit by bit!"

Lashing out with all fours hands, he struggled to pull himself out, just to have those arcs of darkness once again flaring up and preventing him from doing so. "I'll kill you all for this, before I destroy this world!"

Then a powerful grinding noise erupted, the great tornado attack drilling slowly and firmly through the mass of wires and metal making up the massive device as Wargreymon opened a path right through every single little bit of machinery, only to emerged almost at the very top of the network in a geyser of dark power, arcs of energy ripping even more parts of the network lose.

His body still glowing as he came out of the tornado attack, Wargreymon ended his spin as he faced the network slightly below him, power flaring up around him. "This is it, the final strike! Gaia Force!"

The sphere of raw power drawn in from the air spun lazily around as it was hurled right down through the hole Wargreymon had cut in the network, only to explode about halfway down as it finally hit some lose cables, the resulting blast tearing out just through the hole at the top and bottom, but also through the sides of the network.

Milleniumon's cry of pain enough to nearly deafen both Taichi and Taiko as the dark power and explosion overloaded the dark portal, resulting in an instant shutdown that had the, for the synthetic digimon, unfortunate result of his body getting cut cleanly in half, his mouth and eyes opening wide as no amount of his dark powers could save him from that, nor the side effects of the dark explosion engulfing his remaining half.

Still lying on the ship deck, both Taichi and Taiko watched as the dark digimon faded away, his left over data fragments hovering in the air before the massive pull started up, the data swallowed in seconds, soon to be joined by the other ships and left over network parts, even the ship they were on had started to drift towards the dimensional black hole. "Great, we're going to get swallowed up again!"

"So what, maybe it will send us somewhere nicer!" Taiko spat back, before spotting Wargreymon rushing towards them, his arms spreading out as he landed on the ship deck to pick them up, before rushing off again, leaving the ship to get sucked into the black hole.

The air still screaming with the wind rush as Wargreymon struggled to avoid the pull for a second or two, then it finally let up as the last of the network vanished.

Nothing but calm winds passing by them as they just hovered there. "See, I told you it would work out."

The death glare Taichi sent her were enough to make her drop the arrogant look and face away from him. "At least it got rid of Milleniumon."

Opening his mouth to respond with a yeah, Taichi stopped as the silence around them were broken by a series of rather loud, crackling sounds, the air itself heating up around them as the wind picked up again, only this time it was moving around in a circle pattern and not being devoured by black hole. "What going on now?"

His answer coming in the form of a loud roar as a sudden shockwave of darkness ripped out from the final place the dark network had been, the force of it sending Wargreymon flying backwards, along with them as they crashed through the area where the cloud shield had been.

Taichi, Taiko and Wargreymon staring in shock as they fell, their eyes blinking as they refused to accept the fact that the shockwave were shattering the cloud shield as it spread out, the darkness pouring down over the digital world as it kept flowing out from what looked like a reversed black hole.

"Come on, what is this, we just got rid of the bad guy, and the dark network, so what all this about?" Taiko ranted as she felt Wargreymon regain his balance in midair, his body tensing up as he watched something emerge from the outside of the sudden storm.

His eyes quickly narrowing as the shadow took on a solid form, looking very much like a golden armour blue white digimon warrior, a warrior focused entirely on them. "What kind of digimon is that?"

In his arms, Taichi and Taiko had tensed up as well, both of them clearly expecting the same kind of trouble that he were, even more so as he could feel Taichi's mind struggling to find a way for them to get out of another fight in one piece, while Taiko seemed happy to see the digimon for some reason.

Stopping just before them, the digimon didn't speak a single word as the storm died down once more, his golden eyes moving across all three of them, but lingering just a tad longer on Taichi then need be. "I am Magnamon; I serve the guardian of this realm."

Holding out his arm, the digimon focused completely on Taichi and Taiko as he moved closer to them. "The digivices you were given by Michi, give them back to me children, and we can all leave here in peace."

--

Far below the surface of Refugia, Wisemon bowed his head in silence and stepped back as light flared up, each of the four balls before him lighting up at first, before completely cracking as data flowed out from them, gathering together into fours areas, but never having the same size or shape.

Observing each one, Wisemon slowly fell to his knees as first one digimon, and then the other merged into life, eyes scanning him and the room silently, before gazing upwards above them, a metallic dragon machine like digimon grunting as he landed on the ground. "The time has come-"

"-The cleansing of darkness-" A large serpent like digimon continued as he curled up in mid air, massive head staring upwards unrelenting.

Next to them, a humanoid digimon landed on the ball he had emerged from, twin swords spinning around in his hands as he lifted up his head to face them all. "-Will now be commenced-"

"-So all can bask in the light." The final member finished, a large dragon man like digimon wearing Wargreymon like armour hovering above the ground.

Slamming two massive metallic hands into the ground, the first digimon chuckled as he watched the rest of them. "The first darkness is above us, let us find it and destroy it." His head moving around to focus on the armour covered oversized seadramon like digimon hovering above. "Let none stand in our way to cleanse this world."

At the command, the Seadramon like digimon shot off into the air, his body shimmering as he slid into ground above, the faint outline of a gate partly spotted as the digimon faded from sight.

Lowering his head, the machine dragon focused on the remaining two digimons visible besides him. "I sense a presence in this world, a presence that shouldn't be here." Waving a hand, he watched as the dragon man digimon and humanoid digimon faded from view as well, leaving through a different portal. "Find the child of light, so we can start the revival process at once."

"Our lord and master shall be reborn once more, to lead us to a future of peace beneath the beauty of the light."

"All Hail Chronomon, savior of all who lives."

Fading away as well, he followed after the others, leaving only Wisemon in the room, the robed digimon rising to his feet again as soon as the four had left. "So it begins, the battle for our world starts now"

--

Regarding the three before him, Magnamon continued to hold out his hand, waiting patiently for them to accept the agreement and hand over the digivices, still. "The longer you wait, the more I am convinced that only a show of brute force can compel you to agree." As he spoke, he tilted his head to indicate to Wargreymon he fact that he couldn't fight back with two kids in his arms, let alone hope to even shield them if it came down to a fight. "If it will help you make up your mind, I swear not to harm as much a single member of your group, now or later if you hand over the digivice to me."

Opening his mouth to tell the digimon to get lose, Taichi froze as the wind picked up shortly, before a glowing purple portal opened up below them, a long serpentine body moving out through it as the light around them glinted off its metallic outer hide. "I am Chaos Seadramon!"

Then the air shimmered purple off to the side as a digimon far too much like Wargreymon emerged, it's amour a complete copy pf his partner digimons, but with several different colors, and he seemed a bit bigger then his partner, not by much, but still bigger overall. "Chaos Greymon!"

Then he was followed by a clown like humanoid digimon, sporting four swords strapped to his back, and wearing an elaborate mask and black clothes with yellow diamond marks, complete with white boots and gloves. "Chaos Piemon!"

Than it all ended as a large rust red colored, completely metallic digimon like digimon emerged, landing on the back of the serpentine digimons head with a loud clang. "Chaos Dramon!"

"We are the lords of chaos, faithful servants of the god of light, Chronomon." Facing down the two digimons and two humans before them, they slowly spread out surround them. "We are here to bring about the cleansing of the world!"

Opening his mouth, Taichi shot a quick look around the area. "Well, fuck." The four, no five evil digimons facing them all down, well, not Magnamon, he were also eyeing those Lords of Chaos with a wary look. "We are dead meat."

Wargreymon and Taiko merely nodded in agreement as they took in the number of opponents.

"Not really boy." Piccolomon's voice cut in as the bubble he had use to transport himself and Plotmon in became visible, the pink walls swallowing up the dragon man like digimon and his two human passengers. "Your destiny is not yet over, there are more to each of you then I expected."

Fading away as it speed way from them, the lords of chaos growled as the bubble completely vanished, Chaos Seadramon starting to move in the direction it had move in, stopped as he felt Chaos Dramon tap his head. "Leave them be for now, I need to confer with the rest of the lords, this world is trouble almost beyond help."

Turning to regard Magnamon, The four ultimate digimons slowly closed in on him. "Who are you? You smell different from the others digimons in this world." Chaos Greymon started as he hovered right behind the smaller, golden armoured digimon. "It is as if your body is just."

The rest lost as Magnamon shot off, his body diving downwards in a rapid fall that left the four of them facing empty air at first, before spotting him down below.

"The silent type." Chaos Piemon added as he unsheathed a sword from his back. "I request the mission to hunt this one down for further questioning."

Chaos Dramon merely nodding in agreement focused on both Chaos Seadramon and Chaos Greymon next. "As for you two, Chaos Seadramon shall hunt down those children; I wish to know what their place is in this world." Twisting his head he regarded Chaos Greymon more closely. "As for you, I sense the presence of a dark entity far to the north off here, one that matches the majority of the darkness in this world."

Bowing at the words, Chaos Greymon eyes glowed as power flowed up around him. "I shall destroy the source of darkness myself sir, I can assure you that not a bit of it will remain once I'm done."

"For the future world of light and peace, make sure you don't fail." Fading away in a burst of red light, Chaos Dramon left the three remaining lords of chaos stood silently before spreading out, the dragon man digimon of the group heading towards File City, while Chaos Piemon shot straight down in pursuit of Magnamon, with Chaos Seadramon going after Piccolomon's bubble.

--

Silence had filled the room ever since he had witnessed the end of the fight, and Magnamon's appearance on the scene of the battle, but to his supreme delight, the lords of chaos mentioned by that fool Wisemon had finally shown themselves to him at last. "Everything is coming together so nicely, like a puzzle." Titling his head to the side as he chuckled, he looked down at his hand, watching it intently. "After so long a time of waiting, everything is nearly in place, soon the power of evolution shall be mine."

Spinning around to face the tubes lining his room, he chuckled as he planted one hand on the nearest one, staring intro open, yet unseeing eyes. "Go fourth my chosen ones, slay the Lords of Chaos, defeat them for me and open the gate of darkness at the heart of it all, the one true pathway to all evolution."

Tilting his head back, a cold unrelenting laughter erupted fourth as he continued to feel amusement at the struggles played out before him. "Once that happens, everything shall evolve into the perfect life form."

"And I shall be the leader of that glorious event."

--

TBC: Magnamon has appeared, and so have the lords of chaos, will Taichi and Taiko have what it takes to stand up to these digimons emerging to challenge all who lives, who is the guardian and what is his obsession with evolution, and what of Hikaru and Devimon, not to mention Michi and Tentomon along with Juni and Yamato.

Stay tuned as the lords of chaos arrives to cleanse Refugia of all evil, starting with Hikaru and Devimon in the Prophecy of light and darkness arc.

AN: Magamn h


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world where he comes face to face with his female counterpart.

--  
Altered Fate.  
Part XIII.  
--

Looking down at the golden digi egg before him, Wisemon sighed as he stood as silently as he could on the ornate silver dais rising from the blue floor, his breathing barely heard as he observed the egg spin around lazily while hovering, its glow a bit brighter then before. "You've only been partly awoken haven't you, is that why you've unleashed them? To cleanse the world or to gather the digital energy needed to fully awaken you?"

"Both of them actually." The answer coming from behind as a tall lumbering form flashing into existence, it red colored form towering up over him as the head lowered to take in the appearance of the digimon before him. "And how is it that you can enter this realm, this world within the center of all?"

Holding out both hands in a peace sign, Wisemon smiled within the safety of his hood, his eyes glowing eerily as he slowly kneeled down before the digimon. "I saw the way here, just as I have seen the future of this world." Crossing his arms before him, he spoke in a soft, calm voice.

"For there shall be born a controller of a darkness beyond the darkest night, with the fires of destruction at its beg and call, the world shall be flooded by darkness, opposing this controller, shall be two stars born from another realm, around them shall spin four lights, before them, human and digimons blood shall spread, and when the time is right, the stars shall released an arrow that will split the heavens apart."

Chaos Dramon remained silent as he observed the digimon before him, his machine brain running the sentence over and over inside of his head. "Our awakening has come at the right time then, the light shall triumph, when the stars release their arrows, until then, the darkness shall be destroyed wherever it shows itself."

--

"It just never ends does it." Taiko ranted within the safety of the stone circle, the rugged grass plains around them offering her little comfort as she gazed out over it all. "All i really want is to go home and find Parallelmon to defeat him."

Next to her, Plotmon were still snoozing soundly with a soft snore every now and then. "First it was Hikaru and Devimon, then the devas and Milleniumon, and now it's the lords of chaos." Her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as she leaned back into the grass. "Just how many nutcases do we have to go through before this whole thing blows over?"

Taichi sitting next to her shook his head. "It bit worse then you say, according to Wisemon, there are a bigger evil out there then these lords, one that wield the fires of destruction." Relaxing as he cast a look over at Koromon, the small pink digimon all that had remained as Wargreymon had de evolved back. "Doesn't really matter to me, as far as I know, I'm stuck not just in the wrong world, but the wrong year as well."

Glancing over at his female counterpart, he grimaced at her dark and sullen look. "Calm down will you, when one of them shows up, we'll just do that trick again and have Wargreymon kick their behinds."

"Sorry kid." Piccolomon cut in as he tapped Taichi's on the shoulder with his staff. "That power sharing stunt was a clever move, but in the future, it will more difficult, the lords of chaos won't just go after you one at time if they feel you're a threat to them, rather, they'll come at full power."

Settling down before them, he smiled his most darkest and confident smirk. "I see only one solution to all of it, both of you, will have to brave the test of the gods." Rising up, he use his staff to point at the center of the crest circle, the stones towering up against the cloud filled sky. "If you can succeed, and prove yourself worthy, the god will unleash your true powers."

Watching him, Taichi shrugged as he stood up, he had already gone through one test thought up a Piccolomon to restore his courage, and if he was right, they would need that power. "I'm in; whatever can help us get a fighting chance against them is something I'm willing to try."

"You really need to learn some patience." Taiko muttered out as she stood up as well, her arms crossing across her chest as she leveled a glare down at the perfect stage digimon. "I'm betting that it's not just going to be a crest hunting test?"

Hovering up over them, the fairy digimon nodded as he spun his staff around, before impaling it into the ground. "True, you'll have to face the one thing that stands in the way of your true power, the trait mist likely to corrupt your mind and soul if you give into it."

Moving aside, he faced each of them. "When you find the way to overcome this trait, your power will flow freely, and nothing will be able to stop you." Hovering backwards, he didn't blink as he noticed Taichi following him at once, Taiko grunting before following. "One more thing, this test won't involve your partners, they can't help you in this matter."

Giving a quick look over at Koromon, Taichi did a quick nod as he braced himself. "Understood, what do I have to do?"

A glance over at Taiko confirmed her somewhat reluctant agreement, before he pointed at the nearest crest, the crest of courage. "You're test, Taichi, begins now!" Firing off a blast of power as he spoke, he watched as it impacted Taichi and the crest, both of them lighting up with a flare.

His eyes shifting towards Taiko, before repeating his action, the glow from both of them returning to him as he summoned his staff back into his hands, it's tip pointed straight up into the air. "Let the test of the heart begin now!" Slamming his staff downward, he cleaved the light in half, watching as it formed a shimmering rift in midair. "Step through the portal, and take your test children."

Observing them, he smiled as he watched first Taichi, then Taiko enter the rift, courage clear in the boy eyes, while a flicker of doubt were seen in the girl's. "May both of you prove successful in your quest." His head shifting around as he flew upwards, his staff spun around briefly. "You two, remain in the circle until they return, an unwanted guest is approaching."

Using a bubble to shield the circle of crests, Piccolomon hovered further upwards as Chaos Seadramon cut down through the clouds, the faint light reflecting of his metallic hide. "Boy, I'm starting to believe that Wisemon speaks of you in his prophecies, and not the girl, though I can still be proven wrong."

--

"Master?" Magnamon's question hung in the air as he stepped in through the only door, his eyes moving across the room softly, taking note that no one was around at the moment, no one except the ones he had come to see.

Taking a few steps across the room, he stopped before the first of the glowing tubes, his face hidden behind his mask frowning as he stared into the face of a peacefully sleeping boy. "Yamato." Turning to face the second one, he hung his head downwards as he traced a finger along its surface. "Juni."

His silently musing interrupted as the door was flung open, the sound of hasty footsteps greeting him as he turned to face the person standing in the door opening. "Master, I have returned, but without your desired items." Kneeling down as he spoke, he did his best to ignore the figure barely visible as it stood behind his master. "If you wish of me, I shall once again leave to secure the digivices of Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi, regardless of the danger imposed by the Lords of Chaos."

"No." The word was spoken with a strict command, the master walking through the room with a harsh pace before pushing past Magnamon, looking briefly from the tubes then down to his servant. "While I trust your next attempt will not fail, I have a new assignment for you to carry out right now."

Returning his attention to the tube, he narrowed his eyes as he watched Yamato inside the tube. "We shall leave them alone; they'll deal, with the lords of chaos for us." Settling into his chair, he nodded briefly at the holy knight before him. "For now, your task shall be shifted to the capture of Hikaru Yagami, the fallen light, he is the final key needed to open the path for us."

Ignoring the questioning look shot at him, he merely grinned as he faced the two tubes behind him, a dark frown across his face as he planted one hand before the head of Yamato. "You haven't, regretted joining me have you?" The simple question was enough to earn him a sharp intake of breath from the golden armor holy knight, the warrior standing a bit taller as he shook his head in a negative manner. "Taichi Yagami is no more; all you met today was a shadow."

"As for the fallen light." The person spoke out harshly as he narrowed his eyes, his fingers clenching the glass a bit harder then needed. "Just remember his crimes, and you will have no problems capturing him, as for Devimon, that digimon's dark heart will soon be no more."

Hearing Magnamon bow before turning to leave, he cast a quick look over his shoulder at the holy knight digimon as he left the room. "You serve me well, as you did your partner." Crossing his arms as he regarded the new tubes in the room, he smirked as he spotted the one holding Michi. "You on the other hand, continue to shame yourself."

Walking over to regard Tentomon, he grinned darkly as he reached out and pressed a simple button partly hidden on the side of the tube holding the child level digimon. "You can still help thought, with one last thing." Smirking as he observed Tentomon's tube empty of liquid, he merely walked towards his controls. "Your link with this digimon allows me to control his evolution somewhat, I'm sure Devimon won't mind, some extra firepower to deal with."

Pressing a rapid series of buttons, he simply smirked as the sound of the tube opening to drop Tentomon onto the ground was heard, followed by a glowing light from Michi and the bug digimon. "Show me your hidden power, little one."

"Tentomon, evolves too."

--

Exiting the rift, Taichi took two steps forward before stopping, his eyes turning along with his head as he watched the surroundings, bits of data floating by him slowly as he felt Taiko emerged behind him. "This isn't really what I expected from a test."

Her comment earning a doubtful glance from him, sure, standing on a plain looking stone dais with nothing but darkness around them were enough to even have him doubt it was a test, but given that his world Piccolomon's test had been a cave, who was he to argue with this.

Taking several steps forward, he stopped as a soft chuckle reached him, the sound coming from his left side, just over his shoulder, the mere sound of it sending chills down his back.

"Hey, let go of my hair!" Taiko's cry causing him to snap his head around to face the right side to see who had attacked his female counterpart, only to stop as powerful hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him right back the left, where a fist smashed into his jaw, flinging him back down onto his back .

Open laughter following him down as a shape took form right before his eyes, a familiar messy haired style greeting him, along with a foot impacting his stomach as the figure leaned in over him. "What do you think, Xaiko, a bit on the weak side isn't he."

Flinging Taiko forward with a kick to her backside, Xaiko, laughed as she blew some air across her nails, enjoying the shocked and pain filled expression giving way to anger. "At least yours doesn't dress like garbage, Xaichi." Running her left hand through her hair, Xaiko fully revealed herself in all of her glory. "But I'm sure I can fix that, once I get to be in charge."

A cold glare filled her face as Taiko looked right into her mirror image, the same hair but hanging free unlike her own ponytail, and this one had a far more feminine clothing style, leaving far to much to be seen of her body then she would have liked to be shown. "Who are you?"

"She's your inner dark side, the one you fear yourself turning into, just as I am the part Taichi here fear above all others, the prideful one." Flexing his fingers, he removed his boot from, Taichi's stomach, and rose to his full height as he ran his left hand through his messy hair. "why I don't know, we're the strongest chosen child of them all, not to mention we're the leader of the group, and my partner, Agumon is the most powerful digimon, which brings me to this."

Snapping out a finger, he pointed right at Taichi's face. "Why haven't you given Yamato the beating his deserves? The weak fool constantly insults us, questions our orders and tries to take over the group, any attempts at taking over should be dealt with swiftly and harshly, no mercy to blond haired freaks like him, a half breed if I ever saw one."

Crossing him arms, Xaichi clicked his tongue against his teeth. "If I had been in charge, he'd have gotten the beating he deserved before we had even left File Island, heck, I would have left to die in that icy wasteland and don't even thick I haven't noticed the looks he's giving Sora, she's mine, just mine and no one else."

Hammering one foot into the other part of him, he snarled as he lowered his head a bit. "So back off Taichi, and let the real hero out for once, I'll let Yamato understand that he is not welcome in our group, permanently, and Sora, well, she has to learn that she is ours, and no one else."

Rising up, Taiko winched as nails dug into her chin, her head tilted up to face Xaiko's as she stared down at her. "And you, why don't you just take away Michi, we've liked him far longer then our friend Sora has." Increasing her grip, she growled as she thought about it. "You know, maybe I should arrange a little accident for Sora when we get back, if she has managed to escape from Parallelmon Michi won't be free game, as for the others, well, without them around, I'll be the one in charge, as it should be."

"I'll take Ken's place, and trust me; I'll show everyone the true darkness." Slapping Taiko as the tomboy girl turned back to face her, she grinned as she watched a drop of blood run down her finger, it's red color clearly seen above the pale skin. "And all I have to do first is beat you to a pulp."

Rushing forward, her hand clenched up as darkness flared into life around it. "Die Taiko Yagami, and give rise to me, Queen Xaiko, mistress of darkness!"

"Heh, chick fight." Pressing down on Taichi's chest, Xaichi watched the girls roll around the floors, punches and slaps flung out from each other in equal numbers. "You know, maybe I could convince both Sora and Mimi to become my babes, after all, there's enough of me to go around, just have to convince Koushiro and Joe to back off the pink loving ditz, the hard way if needed."

On the ground, Taichi snarled as he listened to his prideful part yap on, his eyes narrowing as he finished his last comment. "Oh shut up, we're not even teens yet." Grapping the foot of Xaichi, he grinned as he snapped it to the right, enjoying the howl of pain it drew from his dark twin. "And we owe our lives to several of the others in case you have forgotten about it."

Rising up as Xaichi did the same, a dark grin filling Taichi's face as he looked at his counter part. "Besides, I've already learned how to overcome your influence." Ducking back to avoid a kick aimed at his head, the child of courage ducked down under a follow up kick and rushed forward, pounding the other version of himself into the ground. "Just because I'm the leader doesn't mean I shouldn't listen to the others."

"And Yamato has a right to question me." Spitting out the words as he was showed off Xaichi, he grunted as he landed on his back harshly. "As for you-" Kicking upwards, he grinned as he caught Xaichi descending on him, his dark side falling backwards while cursing loudly. "-I'll never become like you."

Cracking her fist across her counterparts jaw, Taiko let out a deep breath of exhaustion as she watched Xaiko fall back with a bloody mouth, her eyes crossing in pain as she landed on her back, her mouth opening up in a hiss. "And you, I don't care who you think you are, I'll never let you win over me, I want nothing to do with the darkness."

Simply lying there on her back, Xaiko began to laugh, a laughter that was soon joined in perfect sync by Xaichi, both of them rising up from the ground as they grinned. "Of course you won't." Reaching out a hand, a small sphere formed above it with little trouble from the copy child. "You're too scared of it to even accept that it might be a part of you."

Jumping back up, Xaichi leveled a glare at Taichi as he flexed his shoulders. "And you. do you really think you can just shrug off your own arrogance and pride." Observing Taichi as he stood completely still with a smirk on his face, Xaichi felt nothing but anger as he lashed out once more, his fist curled up as red color washed over it. "Say something Bastard!"

Grapping the hand with little effort, Taichi watched as his copy's expression froze with a slight terror filled expression, a sharp tug showing that he was trying to back off. "I meant it, I'll never become like you, true, I can never be rid of my pride and arrogance, but."

Making a sharp pull, he drew Xaichi in close to him, their head almost hitting each other. "I won't fear you, I learned my lesson, if I fail I just have to try once more, and while I may see myself as perfect, my friends will always help me see that I'm not."

"I don't fear you, because my friends will stop me from ever becoming you." lashing out with a final punch, Taichi grinned as Xaichi went flying backwards, his face cracking as he let out a small laughter, his body shattering as he fell back down for the last time. "I'll help this world, not because I need to, but because I want to."

Turning back he watched as Taiko and Xaiko tore into each other again, their eyes narrowed in anger as they did their best to claw each other apart, the impulse to help her strong, just as the knowledge that she needed to do this on her own were powerful. "You can do it Taiko, we're too much alike for you to act this way."

Dropping back, Taiko hissed as she felt her body shaking, her arms almost numb from the fight, Xaiko on the other hand rising up with little trouble as she tossed her head back and laughed. "Do you really think you can beat your own inner darkness, brat, you may as well lie down and surrender right now."

Lashing out again and again despite her exhaustion and the pain in her shoulders and hands, Taiko shot an annoyed glare over at her male counterpart, the jerk not even doing anything to help her, despite having beaten his own copy.

"Pay attention!" the words followed by a vicious kick to her stomach, her body falling back and hitting the ground harshly, the wind knocked out of her as she felt Xaiko jump her, those hand grapping her throat and squeezing together tightly. "This will be so good, you die, and I become real."

Struggling to get free, Taiko felt her air run out, her body growing weaker as she watched Xaiko above her, the wild glare on the girls face hammering into her, the familiarity of it. "You're me!" The words gurgled out as she pried the hand away from her. "I can't beat you, because you're me, the part of me I hate."

Shoving her copy off herself, she watched the girl gasp for air as they lay there. "Holy Angemon, wanted me to rid myself of the darkness, but how can I." Rising up, she watched Xaiko merely lie there observing. "Without my own darkness, would I have what it takes to fight, would I be able to face down anyone if not for my own anger and pride? Would I even be me without my inner darkness?"

Glancing down at the girl before her, she kneeled down and held out a hand to her. "I won't ever give into you, but I need you to be complete, light and darkness together in balance, with that, we can beat anyone and protect those we care about, and them we don't like as well." On the ground, Xaiko merely sneered at her rant before her body shattered and drifted away.

"Okay, we overcame our inner darkness, now what." Taichi muttered out as Taiko rose up, her eyes half-closed as if she was deep in thought. "We wait for something to happen, or we leave?"

The answered coming in the formed of a deep laughter, before golden light engulfed them all, the air itself feeling almost like liquid if he wasn't mistaken, so thick were the feeling of power coming from both of them. "Taiko, you."

The rest lost as a feeling he couldn't really describe washed over him, a soft tingling sensation running along his skin with it as he felt his head drop back from it. "This is."

--

Feeling his barrier grow weaker, Piccollomon shot a quick look back over his shoulder, gaining a smirk as he watched a golden light erupt fourth from the portal as Taichi and Taiko shifted into view, the golden light itself dividing as it flowed out of the children, each one of it aiming itself right towards the child digimons belonging to them.

Agumon grinning as the golden light hit him once more, the familiar rush of what felt like endless power rushing through him as he hovered upwards, and into back into Taichi's, the light covered both of them, fusing them together into one single entity.

"Agumon Matrix evolves too-" Feeling a rush of power like none before, Agumon and Taichi felt themselves become, as their now shared body once more grow to a Wargreymon like form, but sporting a much different armor then Agumon's last form, this one having differing both color and shape vise, with a new massive triple bladed broad sword easily as long as he was tall and two wing like sections instead of a shield. "-Too Victory Greymon!"

Giggling the power of the golden light run through her, Plotmon rose upwards as well, fusing together with Taiko as the golden power flowed through them. "Plotmon Matrix Evolves to-" Their shared body glowing as it increased to an taller, metallic wolf like form.

Cery much like a Metal Garurumon, the main difference was that instead of a bladed tail, there was a small cannon at the tip of a cable like tail, and emerging from the center of the back, were a massive, jet black and yellow cannon and mounted on the sides of the front leg's shoulder joints, were compact missile holders to boot. "Z'd Garurumon!"

Iron wrist bands forming on her arms, with a blue sash wrapping around her hips as two leather belts on top of it, one holding a sheathed short sword on her left hip, and the other one with a quiver with arrows in it, and a simple leather strap holding a crossbow on her right hip.

Returning his attention to Chaos Seadramon who had moved back at the sight of the new ultimate stage digimons behind the massive sphere, he nodded once before dispelling the barrier. "Children, you have proven your inner strength, now show me your ability to use that power and defeat this monster!"

Nodding in perfect sync, Victory Greymon and Valkyrimon lifted their heads to watch Chaos Seadramon roaring at them, the massive serpent like armored chaos lord aiming it's main weapon right at them. "You hit him high and I'll go low, and don't hold anything back!"

"Alright, go!" Taking off in a blast of speed as he finished speaking, Victory Greymon swung his dramon killer sword out into attack position, Z'd Garurumon joining him as she went lower, her weapons systems humming into life as she took in the sight before them.

--

TBC:

AN:

I didn't really mean to use a matrix evolution for them, but I decided to just go with the flow of it all. And I hope everyone will bear over with the rather standard get new power by defeating our inner darkness stunt, I really didn't know how else to pull it off.

Well, her is the chapter at last, now give me some reviews.

And yes, the next chapter futures Hikaru and Devimon.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

**Sorry about the delay, a lot of stuff came up which prevented me from spell checking this chapter, the good news however, is that the next one is already complete, and awaits spell checking so expect it up sometime tomorrow.**

--------------------------------------  
Altered Fate.  
Part XIV.  
--------------------------------------

Plotmon here.

Last time, Taiko and Taichi faced down their own inner darkness, as part of the ritual to free their true power, and while they had trouble dealing with the manifestation of it in the form of Xaichi and Xaiko, they still managed to win.

Giving us the means to bio merge into Victory Greymon and Z'd Garurumon.

But despite their great victory, we're still going to have one heck of a battle to win, as Chaos Seadramon, the first lord of chaos has found us.

------

A long time had passed since they had left to avoid Holy Angemon and his army, but now, they had returned to the only city he had heard about in this region, and while he could see it, his partner had barely paid any attention to their surroundings since the loss of their army.

In fact, as Devimon thought about it, they should have returned to the fleet, rather then leave it alone while searching for Chronomon, maybe then this wouldn't have happened, still, some things were looking up for them now with the shield gone.

"My empire is in ruins." Hikaru Yagami spat out as he brooded at the sight of the shattered cloud shield and the sight of the darkness infected digital world clearly seen now.

To add to the failure on finding any clues to Chronomon's whereabouts, he had to suffer the complete and utter loss of his invasion ships and troops, even that fool Etemon were currently missing, and all of it had happened in the short amount time had passed since his arrival here.

And while he couldn't prove it, he knew it was all thanks to Taichi and his new girl friend. "My Brother shall pay dearly for this, I swear it on my heart, I'll snap his neck myself when we find him again, even if it the last thing I do."

Ignoring the ranting of his partner, Devimon hovered a bit above the ground as he did his best to keep taps of his private servant, thanks to Hikaru's blind trust in him, he didn't question the reason for sending their only remaining slave out on a quest,

Still, So far, Karatenmon had made far too few advances, and his recent setback against Wisemon had cost him the chance to remove a threat before it became to powerful to be dealt with. "The powers of darkness shall be mine, this world shall be mine, I swore it years ago."

His quiet musings though, were interrupted by a loud swear word from the young boy, and the sound of rocks flying through the air as his partner turned to regard him with a rage filled expression. "I'm sorry Hikaru; I was busy thinking about our recent losses, and what can be done to regain some of what we have lost."

"And what did you come up with, besides killing my brother as payback." Clenching up both his hands as he spoke, he growled as he stomped over to stand next to Devimon, frowning as he finally noticed where they had ended up at since they had left on their little walk about. "What the hell are we doing here? There's nothing of use to us here, my brother digivice isn't showing up on mine."

Towering up over his temporary partner in crime, Devimon smirked as he lifted both hands upwards, focusing all of his power at reaching from here, to the surface of the digital world. "I have learned that the city before us, is defenseless, Holy Angemon is gone, its defenses wrecked, and the digimons confused."

Feeling the tug presented by the black gears under his command, he grinned even more as he willed them to leave the inside of Infinity Mountain. "In short, this place is ripe for the taking, and soon, our black gears shall descend like a deadly shower on all who live here, giving us a new army with which to seize control of this world."

Tilting his head to the side, he smirked as he watched Karatenmon fly past over head, if he couldn't deal with the brat, he would be used to help him seize control. "So, if you feel up to it, shall we raze another minor settlement?"

Smirking as well, Hikaru looked down at the city below. "Yes, I think I'll enjoy the terrified screams of the innocent as they lose everything they love."

"You always were a little unhinged kid."

Freezing, both Devimon and Hikaru turned as one to watch as a female angle type digimon hovered before them, a pretty pissed off expression on her face. "And where do you get off talking that way to me, digimon?"

Not even showing a sign of anything but anger as the young boy spoke rather coldly to her, she stopped as she noticed Devimon moving a bit to the side. "You know, Koushiro actually cared for you, he said so to me before he died." Moving closer, she lifted up her right arm as holy power lit up on the tips of her finger. "Takato wasted away after that, alone, scared, without his brother or friends, his last action were to transfer all his power to me, a member of the four guardians."

Blasting off a small attack, she grinned as she watched Devimon getting flung backwards, a pain filled scream flying from his mouth as he dug a small trench in the dirt. "Koushiro's power went to Antiramon, Sora's to Holy Angemon." Lifting her head upwards, she watched the perfect stage digimon dive down towards them. "Karatenmon was the wild card that day, he joined us of his own free will and I won't let him remain as your slave."

Shooting upwards, she spread out her arms as her power flared up. "Your trial and execution shall follow his purification, I am sure he will enjoy swinging the sword."

Snarling up at her, Hikaru merely chuckled as he reached for his digivice, the black gear in it glowing as he started feeding his corrupted light into it. "I think we should tilt the odds in our favor a bit more, what do you say to that, my partner?"

Hovering upwards, Devimon laughed as the power of the corrupted light flowed through him once more, strengthening him and bringing him ever closer to his true destiny. "Devimon evolves too."

"Nothing!"

The single word yelled out in time with the foot smacking into the devil digimons back, the force sending him flying into a heap once more, the power lost as Hikaru lost his concentration. "Who dares to?"

The rest lost as Magnamon lowered his foot, the golden armor shimmering as he held up a clenched fist. "I do, and I also dare to do this!" Dashing forward and punching down, he just barely missed hitting Devimon, the ground instead shattering as his full strength hit that instead. "I got a personal score to settle with you jerk, and while I am ordered to bring in the brat, I was told that I could do whatever I wanted to do with you, and I intend to cash in on what you owe me, right now!"

Flinging himself up in time to block a punch, Devimon roared out as felt the bones in his left arm shatter. "You're no regular adult digimon, your stronger then that tin dragon." Eyes narrowing as he remembered the only other digimon he had met who had a power and strength in that level on this small world so far, he snarled. "Like that angel digimon."

Jetting further upwards, the nightmare soldier roared as he flung a massive wave of darkness out, watching as the golden armored digimon simply stood there, ignoring the harsh attack. "Who are you anyway?"

Glowing as he too lifted up, the holy knight digimon chuckled behind his mask. "I am the holy knight Magnamon, the evolved state of Agumon, the former partner of Taichi Yagami!" Leveling a finger at his opponent and target before him with his left hand, the armored digimon grinned as he hovered closer. "And I am your destroyer!"

Shooting forward with that last comment at the moment, Magnamon fed his power into his right hand as he neared. "Farewell monster, Magna Punch!"

Devimon's scream of raw anger barely heard over the rush of the two digimons as one attacked, while the other one dodged, the devil digimon feeling the heat from the small, armored digimon as he shot past below. "Fool, I am Devimon, the one true destined master of all I see."

Reaching out, he snarled as he felt both Karatenmon and Hikaru's strength through the black gears connected to them, the first one enslaved to his will, and the second nothing more then a power supply, even of he wasn't aware of it. "The powers of darkness and my plans will not be overcome by you, or anyone else."

Grabbing wildly at first, he smirked as he finally felt the power within Hikaru, the light corrupted, tainted enough for him to finally draw on safely of his own accord, without having to fuel the boys dark ego and negative emotions.

On the ground, Hikaru shook himself out of his shock, raw fury and anger flowing through him as first his brother came back into his life, wrecking his plans, and now, this golden armored digimon claiming to be the Agumon he had helped delete a long time ago shows up. "Why can't that idiot stay dead, him and his friends?"

Snapping out one finger to yell out something, anything, it was lost as an intense feeling of numbing coldness gripped his chest, the feeling of something getting torn away all he could feel at the moment, his knees giving out as he fell forward into the dirt.

The sight of his digimon partner evolving the last thing he saw before a sweet cold darkness swept over him, the mercifully forced knock out sparing him the sight of his partner digimon growing far more demonic then before, the once dark dramon Megadramon no longer the perfect stage digimon for him.

With his body feeling like it was shattering, Devimon still smirked as he felt the pain rip through him as his digital data shifted and grew from the forced influx of stolen power, rather then the painless change he had experienced when it had been given freely, this pain reminded him of everything he had wanted, and how it felt, to obtain something without a human present. "Devimon evolves too-"

His wings losing their color as they turned into a pair of blood red, tattered, almost dragon like ones. At the same time, his skin turned sickly grey along with his hair, which grew down to the lower parts of his shoulder blades.

The body suits chest section faded away as he gained a set of leather pants and combat boots with two spikes at the tip of each one, and across his bare chest, several dark symbols made of dried blood formed.

To end it all, pain flared up as three red bone spikes tore out of his body just below each albue joint one each arm, as red brown leather strips wrapped around his wrists hands and fingers, with golden claw ornaments tipping each finger, and the same metallic colored and type of knee guard flashing into place on his legs. "-Neo Devimon!"

Breathing heavily as the pain faded away, Devimon slowly turned in midair to watch Magnamon hovering there, his eyes never changing as he took in the sight of the holy might digimon tensing up for the fight. "Now then, you deletion shall fuelk my lust for destruction, for today, my rain of terro shall truly begin!"

Lifting up his hand and allowing the other digimon to observed the metallic claws, he growled as he started to level on of its fingers at him. "Now, everyone shall learn the true meaning of fear, starting with you!"

Ducking back to avoid a set of claws aimed at his face, Magnamon spun around in mid air once, before feeling the countless hidden weapon chambers in his armor slam open. "I doubt it; finally, you shall pay for the death of my best friend, my Partner, Taichi Yagami!"

Gaining a mildly puzzled expression at the heated comment while ducking a series of missiles jetting his way, Neo Devimon held out left arm and flexed his fingers as he regained his balance enough to face his opponent battle ready. "Idiot, Taichi Yagami lives, for now at least."

"Guilty Claw!" His arm stretching out as he spoke, he laughed as it took Magnamon completely off guard, the fool spinning to side with fear, wait, not fear, that damned mask did it too hard to judge his enemy's expression.

Grabbing the hand as harshly as he could, Magnamon smirked as he pulled Neo Devimon forward with it, his feet lashing upwards in a perfect arc. "Magna Kick!" the impact knocking the devil Digimon backwards with aloud curse filled scream of pain. "And there's more where that came from, freak!"

Rushing forward, his hand clenched up as he closed on Neo Devimon, he laughed as he lashed out, feeling his foe's face beneath his fingers as he hit him. "Magna Punch!"

The attack sending the virus digimon right into the ground with a heavy impact, his eyes half closed as he watched Magnamon above him. "You're just an Adult stage digimon, you can't defeat me, I'm a perfect!" Pushing up as he felt the holy knight's foot press down on his leg, he suppressed the urge to scream in pain. "I got my power from a chosen child, I should be stronger then any other perfect stage digimon."

"You stole that power, only if it is given to you willingly, can you obtain what you want." Magnamon calmly spoke as he lifted his hand, power flaring up around it. "Just as you stole Taichi's little brother from him, and the life of Taichi from me, his best friend and brother!" Rising the fist, he narrowed his eyes as he spotted the highly hate filled, yet confident look on Neo Devimon's face. "What?"

The answer came from Karatenmon as the birdman like digimon tackled him, Angewomon hot on his tail feathers, her dark expression hid mostly by the mask she wore as the three digimon went flying across the ground.

Pushing up as he watched Karatenmon get kicked away by Magnamon, and locked into a struggle with Angewomon. "Shit, this is not what I wanted." Snapping his head to side, he grunted as a new figure joined the battle, Antiramon's massive body rising up over him. "How many of you do I have to fight?"

"As many as it takes!" Magnamon spat out as he hammered into Neo Devimon's back, the force sending the Devil digimon tumbling forward. "For today is the day, were you will finally pay for your crimes!"

"Paw Punch!"

"Cat Punch!"

Watching calmly as a Black Tailmon and Mikemon double teamed Neo Devimon, Magnamon reached out, only to curse as the dark digimon kicked both feline digimons away from him, before shooting straight up into the air. "Face it, you can't win this fight!"

Reaching out with one hand, Neo Devimon ignored every comment as his arm elongated once more, this time impacted a badly beaten Karatenmon, his body shattering as the black gear planted in him long ago were ripped out along with his power and data. "Fools, I still have one last trick to play."

Absorbing the black gear into him, he started laughing as his felt a fresh rush of power flow through him, his pain and wounds fading away. "Now then, shall we try that again?"

Fazce going ash grey with sorrow, Angewomon watched the place where Karatenmon had once hovered, the pain of losing one more of her allies fueling her rage as he refocused her attack on the dark digimon before her. "You shall pay for that one, foul creature!"

Below her, Magnamon didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, as he had already gotten into position to attack once more. "Plasma Shoot"

Facing the missiles fired at him, Neo Devimon chuckled as he spread out his wings, purple lights flaring up around as Karatenmon's power were added to his own. "At last, I am stronger then all of you! None can surpass me now, Deep Sorrow!" Flapping his wings, he grinned as each attack was deflected away from him.

"I wouldn't say so Devimon." A simple, yet angry voice spoke out as once again, a new digimon entered the battle, this one hitting him out of the blue as harshly and brutal as he could. "Grateful Knuckle!"

Hitting the ground from the sudden attack, Neo Devimon mentally cursed as he faced down the latest one to have hit him, the orange and white color scheme and sun glasses giving him one rage filled mood. "Etemon, you dare turn against me? Your lord and master!"

Grinning, Etemon flexed his right arm muscle as he listen to Devimon's question. "You know the king follows no one but himself, ahaha!"

Landing across from them, Angewomon didn't speak much as she spread out her wings, pink light flaring up around her, her masked face facing down the devil digimon. "Etemon informed us of your presence here digimon; we've been waiting for you to show up!"

"Our role of guardians is and always will be to protect his world from darkness." Antiramon added to the conversation as she moved closer. "You will be deleted."

"And you crimes avenged!" Magnamon finished as he too stared glowing with power, his eyes narrowing as he faced down Neo Devimon who turned in his direction. "Everyone, get him now, Plasma Shoot!"

Spreading her arms out, Angewomon felt her power flow out into a cross like light structure, the sheer power she had used flowing from it. "Heaven's Charm!"

Laughing at the thought of finally ridding himself of at least one of his attacks, Etemon used all of his power that he dared, the green and black sphere humming as it were hurled as Neo Devimon. "Dark Spirits!"

Blocking all escape from above, Antiramon focused her mind, the sheer strength if it shooting off in a perfect aimed strike at the dark digimon below her. "Mantra Chant!"

"No, no, I overcame destiny, I can't lose here!" Feeling each attack hit him perfectly, Neo Devimon barely had time to really think about it as ripped apart by dark, holy, mental and explosive type attacks, his body were torn apart as he flung his head back and released his rage and suffering at the dark heaven above him. "Nooooooooooo!"

Merely grunting as he watched the rapidly fading digital data that had been the source of most of his anger and hate for a long time, Magnamon slowly turned to regard the others around him, the fact that they had showed up to the fight wasn't unwelcome, it was more the fact that they showed up that made if more difficult to grab Hikaru.

In fact, Etemon had already turned to focus on the boy, green and black power flaring up as he advanced on him. "So, who wants to finish the kid off, cause if you don't mind, I got a lot of reason why I should get to break to his neck."

Moving to block the monkey man digimon, Magnamon barely blinked as he felt several eyes focus on him, Angewomon and Antiramon moving into a flanking position around him.

"What's your problem kid, the bastard's to blame for all this?" Etemon grunted out as he retained the attack, but stayed focused on Magnamon, while taking in the sight of his current allies supporting him.

Remaining firm, Magnamon merely blinked his eyes as he felt Angewomon begin to form an attack, Antiramon lumbering in a bit closer then he would have liked. "The boy will be going with me, that is all." Reaching down behind him, he grabbed the back of Hikaru's shirt and simply pulled him halfway off the ground. "I don't wish to fight any of you, but if you insist of standing in my way, I won't hold back."

"Why do you want him?" Antiramon spoke as she towered up over Magnamon, her right hand signaling for Angewomon and Etemon to step back a bit. "Humans are a menace to all, they destroyed this world, and the old one."

Lowering her head to a rather close level with the Holy Knight digimon, she sniffed the air around him. "You smell of humans, and not just that boy there, but others, and this one is." Moving her hands to intercept any escape attempt, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder to observe the one who whose scent she had just picked. "And who are you?"

Grinning as he continued to walk forward, the hooded, human like man merely grinned at them as he stood firmly before the lot of them, the massive body mass of an Atlur Kabuterimon hovering just meters above him. "I am the one who shall control evolution itself."

Taking a single step back, Magnamon felt his body go cold as he looked first from his allied, to the massive insect digimon hovering above them. "Why are you here? Where did you find that digimon?"

Chuckling as he stopped walking, the human began to shudder as power flared up around him, the sight followed by an all out laughter as he watched each of the present digimon in turn. "My dear digimons, I am you future, the savior of all digimons, join me and the power of evolution shall be granted to each and every one of you!"

Snapping his fingers, he lifted his head to watch as what looked far too much like black gears with golden lines descended on them. "Follow me, and I shall let you all witness the next great evolution of the digital world!"

Moving to avoid them, Angewomon, Antiramon and Etemon barely had a chance to speak, before each of them were hit by the gears, the metal sinking into their flesh, followed by a screeching nose as arcs of blue energy wrapped around the three of them.

The arcs dying down as light erupted fourth from the digimons, light that died away to reveal the now devolved Angewomon, Etemon and Antiramon lying on the ground before them. "Magnamon, secure the fallen light, Atlur Kabuterimon, grab the digimons."

Moving his head to the side, the human man smirked as he watched Black Tailmon and Mikemon attempting a surprise attack from two directions at once. "And you two, I can use you as well." Holding out his hand, two more gears shot out to form a shield before him, blocking each digimon. "As you can see my knowledge of digimon and their evolution has increased, soon, I'll be able to further a digimons power and help them reach the ultimate stage."

Stull rushing forward, Black Tailmon gained a slight advantage over Mikemon, her tail puffing up with anger as she jumped up into the air. "Liar, all you humans want is to destroy us, like you destroyed the digital world with you war!"

Ignoring the accusations from the feline digimon, the human continued to speak as he observed them approaching him. "With that power, I can give you the means to avenge yourself, to make the humans pay for their crimes against us." Watching as Mikemon stopped moving, he chuckled as he ducked and grabbed Black Tailmon in midair.

Staring into the golden eyes of the digimon before him, he smirked as he felt her moved to escape his grip on her. "Magnamon gained his power from me, Atlur Kabuterimon as well, even you can evolve to perfect, even beyond it, and all it will take, is a little trust in me, we're all digimons after all, even me."

Releasing Black Tailmon, the digital man nodded at Mikemon as she clearly showed the most desire for revenge of them all. "I can make your wish come through, grant you the power you desire, not just for vengeance, but to reclaim this world from the darkness, for yourself, and for all of your friends as well."

Shooting a quick look over at Black Tailmon, Mikemon didn't feel ready to just back down yet, to submit herself to someone with a lot of fancy words and promises. "What about them, Angewomon, Etemon and Antiramon? Why did you de evolve them?"

Giving off his best convincing smirk, he kneeled down to better face Mikemon, his hands reaching out in a friendly gesture in order to assure them of his sincerity. "You heard them; they have accepted power from humans, and Etemon worked for Hikaru over there." Turning his attention over to Hikaru, he grew a cold sneer on his face. "Etemon may not have shown it, but he'd not a true digimon, he's a dark infected one."

"Like the legendary Dark Masters?" Black Tailmon muttered out as she watched him rise back up again. "But, he was so nice; he told us everything about Hikaru, what he would do once he returned."

Nodding as if he already knew all of that, the digital man rose back up to his full height, spreading out his hands to indicate the sleeping Piyomon, Patamon and Goblimon that had been the result of his attack. "Merely lies, all of it has been nothing but lies, once you had removed Hikaru, he would have crushed you with the same black gears that Devimon had mastery over."

As he spoke, both Mikemon and Black Tailmon had drifted closer to sit before him, their eyes started to take on a glazed over expression as they listened to his answer. "Yes, and with that power, he would have enslaved this world, as the humans sought to?"

"They shall all pay for their crimes against us, dark infected digimons and humans alike, none shall be spare out rightful retribution." As he spoke, his eyes slowly glowed as he spun around a small gear in his hand, light glinting off it in a repeating tempo, matching the pace of his worlds. "The worlds shall be united under us digimons, while the hateful and violent human scum shall be removed, and we, the prefect race, the step up from the weak creatures that made us, we shall rule together as one, this is I promise you, as soon as I control evolution itself."

Laughing as Mikemon and Black Tailmon kneeled down in a submission to him, the man chuckled as he held out the gear to the two digimons before him. "This I swear, I Nairu, the last remnant of the human's nightmare, the one who has survived the great circle of time, the one who escape from the void between worlds!"

Turning to face File City in the distance, he chuckled as he rose up into the air. "Soon everything shall belong to me, everyone shall bow to me." Flexing his free hand and ignoring the fact that the movement made a dry bone cracking noises, he narrowed his eyes. "Digimons shall rise to power or fade away at my whim, the two worlds reshaping themselves to suit my taste, the taste of the ultimate creature, that which is neither digimon nor human!"

Rising up to his full height, he ignored the sight of Chaos Greymon appearing on the horizon, once he reached them it would be too late, the gate to the underwater hideout were opening, and his the last steps towards absolute of all he desired were now almost within his grasp. "The Age of Nairu is here!"

TBC:

AN: The hidden figure is revealed and everyone is ready, the next chapters will deal with the lords of chaos, before shifting to the darkest hour of this digital world.


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

--------------------------------------  
Altered Fate.  
Part XV.  
--------------------------------------

Greetings, Magnamon here, last time, my lord and saviour finally allowed me to seek out that which I have longed to get for so long, vengeance against Hikaru Yagami and his digimon partner Devimon for the death of my former partner, Taichi Yagami.

Sadly, I was not allowed to delete Hikaru, but Devimon's death will keep me happy for some time, still, a small part of me takes great joy in knowing that the human child will now spend the rest of his life, serving as a lab rat to my master, in his great effort to unlock and understand the power of evolution, to help him protect us all where everyone else has failed.

But, even I find that my resolve has been shaken by the fact that my lord would use a former friend and allied to me for his experiments, and just why has he been deemed it necessary to capture those digimons that holds the lost powers of the chosen children.

Yet, despite all of this, I shall keep my oath to him, as the knight I now am.

Long live Nairu.

----

Diving right down at the attacking digimons, Chaos Seadramon roared as power ripped out from his nose weapon, a bright beam of destruction that cut through the air itself. "Ultimate stream!"

Splitting up to avoid the laser, Victory Greymon and Z'd Garurumon both grinned as they passed by the massive sea dragon like digimons face, those eyes moving to follow their movements, the dramon digimon twisting to follow after Z's Garurumon as its body dug into the massive stone crests.

Doing a rather fast 180, the cyborg wolf digimon felt every single one of her weapon stores slam open along her body, her systems tracking the advancing dark digimon as it fired up it's own attack, but far to late as she already had a lock on confirmation. "Full Metal Blaze!"

Chaos Seadramon barely having a chance to avoid the attack, each one of the many missiles impacted the chromedigizoid armour along the serpentine body, not that it showed much of effect, as the massive ultimate stage digimon simply shrugged doff each of the impacts

Turning around, Victory Greymon tossed up his sword and felt it split apart into its two components, fitting in nicely at the top of the armoured wristbands he wore, their job to help him manage his newest attack move. "Trident Gaia!" The very energies of the air itself dragging in around him, forming into a massive sphere of destruction that he hurled right into the side of the dazed Chaos Dramon.

The massive serpent digimon hissing as he spun around to face them both at a time. "Your attacks are worthless, none can destroy my chromedigizoid." Lashing out his tail, he grinned as Z'd Garurumon had to stop his attack, meanwhile Victory Greymon had to move as well as timed Ultimate Steam came close to hitting him. "Your dark presence in this world humans shall be removed!"

Ducking back, Victory Greymon grunted as he reformed the Dramon Breaker sword, watching as Z'd Garurumon dive right back in again, weapons firing as he did a quick dive by attack. "We'll see about that, we've won over everyone else so far!"

Lashing out with his sword, he grimaced as it did nothing, but generate a shower of sparks as it ripped across the armoured hide of the dramon digimon, before he was knocked back by a quick move of Chaos Seadramon.

"See, even your fusion with a human will allow you to stand up to me!" Firing off his attack, Chaos Seadramon laughed as he watched it hit the dragon man digimon, the power of it slamming him into the ground harshly. "All it has done is increase your darkness and your need for deletion as Chronomon commands."

Firing off another attack, Chaos Seadramon ripped across the ground, sending the crest stones flying as first the power beam and then his body tore through them.

Turning around in midair, Victory Greymon grunted as he glanced at his sword, the few nicks in it clearly showing just how much damage he had gotten from his attempt at cutting his foe. "We need a way around that amour of his!"

Z'd Garurumon growled in agreement as she did her best to avoid become a snack, the massive jaws of the ultimate stage dramon digimon always just behind her. "If I could only freeze him like a normal Metal Garurumon, we could shatter his armour that way."  
Separating his sword and returning the parts to their place on his wristbands, Victory Greymon felt the very energies of the air around him flow in between his hands, his expression grim as he sent the sphere of power flying, the impact freezing Z'd Garurumon from becoming an early snack, and sending the much larger digimon off course and into the ground below them.

Joining up with the dragon man digimon, the metallic wolf digimon kept watching as Chaos Dramon arose from the earth, his eyes focused on them as that damned laughter rang out. "Listen up, back on my world, we had to deal with someone like this, problem is, it was Wargreymon who beat that one, by tearing up his insides with his dramon killers."

Ducking as the big beam cut through the space between them, Victory Greymon grunted as he kept going left, while Z'd Garurumon turned around in midair, and sent off a small volley of missiles, each one doing nothing more then leave behind a dark path of soot across the shinny chromedigizoid armour, and gaining the chaos digimons attention. "Look, I'll distract him; you go for what chance you get to take him out from within."

Snapping his jaws shut, Chaos Seadramon shot back to focus on Victory Greymon, the dragon man digimon grinning a bit as he backed off, before going into a full tilt flight escape, the massive dramon digimon hot on his heals. "You two, take me out, a lord of chaos?"

Moving to the side at the last second, Victory Greymon grunted as he formed his sword Dramon Breaker, the light glinting off it as he looked up to see Z'd Garurumon streak in for attack. "Aim for his head!"

"Full metal Blaze!" The full weapons barrages ripped through the air, massive explosions lighting up the sky as everything Z'd Garurumon had were fired off, the cloud of fire and smoke increasing for a full two minutes, until a massive beam of light ripped out, smashing both Victory Greymon and Z'd Garurumon backwards.

Emerging from the cloud like a demonic monster of the old tales, Chaos Seadramon roared in triumph as he took in the sight of Z'd Garurumon crashed into the ground, her eyes half closed in a daze. "Such a futile gesture dark one, your puny little display of raw power, will never match up to mine!

"Now, embrace the sweet oblivion that all you dark ones shall be banished to." Powering up his beam cannon to destroy the metallic wolf digimon before him, he only got a shot glimpse of something shiny and orange to his left, before pain ripped through him, his vision on the left sideof his head lost. "What have you done?"

Falling back from the force of Chaos Seadramon rising up in pain and anger, Victory Greymon gave a grim smirk as he watched his trusted Dramon Breaker rise up with him, its blade currently stabbed into the eye of their opponent, the massive digimons creaming in pain as he attempted to remove the sword. "Z'd Garurumon, you okay over there?"

Exhaling as he rose, the metallic digimon nodded as he focused op Chaos Seadramon who still hadn't succeeded in shaking the sword out of his eyes.

Still curling up, the dramon digimon twisted once more, his screams raining out as his good eye became fixed on the one who had dared to hurt him, the one who had actually drawn blood with such a vicious and cowardly attack. "I shall crush you for this!"

Rushing down through the air, his jaws snapped open, the good eye fully focused on Victory Greymon, and the fact that his mind, while in pain, and over charged with rage, still had a small whisper to it, one that spoke of a need not to ignore the other digimon.

On the ground, Z'd Garurumon, standing within Chaos Seadramon's blind spot, calmly watched the digimon descend, her back opening up as a massive cannon slid out, it mouth pointing right into the open mouth of the attacking lord of chaos. "Take this, you overgrown metallic snake, Z'd Cannon!"

Too late, the rational part of his mind screamed up at him as the shot rang out through the air, his jaws snapping shut one split second to late as the projectile passed through his teeth and into his back mouth, the flesh there parting as the charge tore into it.

On the ground, Victory Greymon looked away as the explosion sounded out, Chaos Seadramon's remaining eye blowing out as his armour shook with smoke ripping out of his mouth. "Aw, did it have to be something like that?"

Z'd Garurumon not responding as she glowed brightly, separating into Taiko and Plotmon, the tow of them watching as Chaos Seadramon's body began falling down, the metal breaking up as it descended, the digital data parts scattering into the air in several rows. "One down, three to go."

Glaring at her, Victory Greymon merely grunted as he turned and began stomping forward, his arm reaching out to grab his Dramon Breaker as it fell down from the heavens, slightly scorched and slime covered. "I just know I'm going to be having nightmares about this for weeks now."

Chuckling lightly, Taiko shook her shoulders as she watched the sky above them. "Yeah, well get used to it, there' still three more lords of chaos out there."

Dividing into Taichi and Agumon, the messy haired boy nodded grimly as he thought about the remaining enemies waiting for them out there. "Chaos Piemon, Chaos Greymon and Chaos Dramon." Muttering out their names, he closed his eyes as his thoughts moved to another foe they knew little to nothing about really. "There's Magnamon and his master too, who knows what they want other then for us to hand over our digivices."

"So, it just you two versus a royal knight and three lords of chaos." Piccolomon muttered out as he moved forward, his staff tapping against the ground. "One of them you already know, the other, has only just recently shown itself."

"Three fractions really." Taichi replied as he turned around, his eyes narrowing with concern and slight anger as he held first the perfect stage pixie digimon, and then Taiko attention. "There's also Hikaru and Devimon, who knows what those two are up to right now?"

----

Hovering silently in the air, Chaos Greymon shot one small look towards the area where the surge of darkness had come from, his eyes narrowing as he found nothing, not even a trace or clue as to which digimons had just left the place.

Crossing his arms in deep thought, he slowly spun around to face File City, the countless digimons down there partially glowing with hatred and evil to the lord of Chaos. "Chaos Dramon, the darkness I sensed here has faded away; shall I continue with the purge?"

The air shimmered as he spoke, the image of Chaos Dramon emerging into existence as the massive lord of chaos turned away from the digi egg holding Chronomon. "Hold back your attack for now and listen, Chaos Seadramon has fallen at the hands of the bringers of darkness."

Fading into view, Chaos Piemon stood silently as he listened to the conversation, his expression unreadable as he merely hovered in midair waiting for a chance to voice his opinion. "We all knew Chaos Seadramon was a fool, and the weakest of us, still, it is shameful to know that enslaved digimons killed him off, even if they are tainted by darkness."

"Yes, and more troubling they seem to gaining strength even as we speak." Holding out one hand, Chaos Piemon's image shifted until it showed the digital sky above them, only this sky held a complete cloud shield.

"My research has revealed they are the ones who broke the barrier, and what's worse." Mumbling a few words as his image re emerged besides Chaos Dramon's, he shook his head before he continued. "A third child may have caused the death of millions of digimons."

Closing his eyes as he thought about it, Chaos Greymon nodded softly as he lifted his head. "One of us must find this third child, the rest shall deal with the ones who killed our comrade, make sure they suffer for their transgression."

Stepping back, Chaos Dramon's image moved as a fourth figure showed up, this one covered by a cloak that concealed all but his eyes. "In the matter of the third child, he may the reason we have been woken up." Moving his head towards Wisemon, the massive cyborg digimon growled as he thought about the conversation he had with the perfect stage digimon. "The end of the digital world is almost here, a dark digimon with control over the fires of destruction will soon awaken."

Pointing forward with one hand, he pointed it as both Chaos Piemon and Chaos Greymon. "Forget the third child, he is of no concern, destroy the ones who killed Chaos Seadramon, and cleanse this world of the evil before resuming the purging of the very darkness itself."

----

This place really unnerved him, the endlessly dead plains and dark skies chilled him heavily, the wind sweeping through the land just as lifeless as everything else in this place.

The times of great digimon hordes and cities now nothing more then a fading day dream, the widespread wonders just a shadow of everything they had once been.

And in the centre of it all, it stood, towering up over everything around it, soulless and cold, its black and grey metallic and rocky surface absorbing all light that reached it, a product of the dark world now present here in the digital world since the near collapse of everything.

Its former occupants long since lost to the war of light and darkness.

They had been lucky, none of them had to remain behind to witness their slow decaying death, thought in those sevens case, they would have welcomed it in a flash.

But as of now, it was now his home and the base of operations for him master.

And he had admit deep down, that Nairu's castle, reaching for the very heavens above, for a soulless structure looking far to close to a dragons claw tearing out of the ground itself, it's shadow swallowing him along with the madness he would always swear were right there, from all the acts of evil that had once taken place in there.

It really looked awesome, as his partner would have put it if he were around.

"Taichi."

As such, Magnamon once more bowed his head and settled down into a kneeling position as he thought his best friend, the one he really couldn't live without, the one who had finally been avenged.

The very thought bringing tears of joy to his eyes, the knowledge that against all odds, he had triumphed against those two murders.

----

Blinking his eyes, Hikaru slowly woke up from his unwanted nap, the coldness of the air around him causing him to shiver as he fought against a massive pounding in the back of his head. "Devimon? What the hell happened, Devimon?"

Getting no reply from his digimon partner, the small boy lifted his head to find the stupid digimon and get the answer he wanted, his face growing darker with anger as he couldn't move a single centimetre, the feeling of metal biting in his forehead enough to wake him completely.

"What the hell is this?" Spitting out the words as he tested both his hands and feet, meeting the same ice cold metallic restraints clamped tightly down, he tensed up even more as his state of close to complete nakedness sat in, along with the sound of faintly humming machines around him. "Someone answer me!"

"Silence." The voice held nothing but cold rage and darkness to it as the voice broke out around him, his mouth snapping shut as it forced to by a vice, the darkness fading away as dark purple rocks line with blood red lines of power it up around him, the temperature dropping another good degree or two as a form slid out of the space between the rocks. "You don't ask the questions around here, you do not speak unless spoken to."

Pulling back the right sleeve of his large robe, the human man as he could been see to be as he stopped before Hikaru, chuckled as he revealed the presence of six digital devices strapped onto his wrist. "Pretty yes." ignoring the rage filled spluttering of the boy before him, he walked over to watch the rising test tubes around them. "Almost as pretty as this."

Inside each of the tubes resided either the form of a human child or a digimon in its rookie stage. "I have almost completed my collection." Walking from tube to the other, he stopped before Hikaru lying on the table, his eyes narrowing as he watched the young boy before him. "I must admit, I thought it would have been complete with you, that your corrupted light could have been purified, but no."

Turning from each tube, he narrowed his eyes. "Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and light." Watching the three empty tubes he hissed as he leaned forward to place his hand on its surface with a distressed expression. "The powers within the perfect children chosen by the guardians, the power each one holds enough to bring out the full potential of any digimons they bond with."

"I need that power to make the perfect creation, a master of evolution, the perfect body for an incomplete god." turning his head to regard Hikaru, he breathed out evenly. "Taichi, Yamato, Kousiro, Juni, Sora, Michi, Takeru and you, Hikaru, you were the children whose inner powers I needed to save this world."

"But the perfect wasn't perfect, you failed me, you failed everyone." Pulling back his hood, he gazed down at the boy shivering in the cold air. "You most of all, you failed your given trait, you betrayed all and destroy the very element I need the most."

Holding out both hands, he grimaced as darkness flared up around them, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Your failure reminds me of my benefactor, the guardian of the digital world, Gennai, a simple creature who thought himself a saviour, when in fact he were just a mere fool."

Picking up a series of wires, he advanced on Hikaru slowly. "By rejecting his own darkness and seeking to become a god, he really ended up creating this whole mess." Dragging one finger nail across the young boy's cheek, he grinned darkly. "All of the darkness that he could reject from his body ended up floating through the digital limbo, resenting him, hating the digimons, the humans as well, in fact, he hated it all deep down."

Regarding the kid before him, he grimaced as he averted his eyes. "Eons had I drifted through the darkness myself, my memory long since lost of anything, except one thing, hatred for the humans and digimons who betrayed me, the need to destroy them all writing into my very soul." Feeling his nails dig into his hands as he spoke, he did his best to calm down. "Gennai's rejected dark data, gave me a body, the negative emotions in his body matching mine perfectly, and thus, I was born inside that darkness, a product of both worlds, with a hatred for everything."

"And within that darkness, I watched as Chronomon created Refugia and how you rose to power." Forcing his finger nail down harshly, he laughed as he watched blood flow out from under it as he cut into Hikaru's cheek. "Your worthless life goal helped me somewhat; it brought a broken Michi to me, and loyal Magnamon, both of whom served me just for a chance to get revenge."

Turning around, he lifted up a set of wires and calmly looked over them. "Of course, before I met them, I used the darkness of the digital world to provide me with what I would need." Lookming around then room, he grinned darkly. "First off, I used it to find a place to carry out my plan, my very ambition for this worthless world." Observing his hands as he spoke, rage smouldered behind his eyes as he started to sneer. "And now, I have nearly everything I need, soon, I shall have a vessel befitting the new god of evolution."

Attaching the wires to Hikaru's head and left chest, Nairu moved back to watch the boy before him as he crossed his arm in deep thought. "Your darkness is useless to me, I'm already nothing but pure darkness, what I need, is the power of light to complete the transformation."

"If I had had your pure light powers I would already have completed my great plan." Taking a step forward, he gazed down at the boy before him, as he brought up a claw and ran it across his cheek. "Now I will merely use that darkness you now hold as your trait, to provide me with the needed forces to secure the second keeper of light that have arrived in this world, a gift from the digital gods of darkness no doubt."

Turning to watch the image of Taiko showing up, he chuckled as he released his hold Taiko, the loud screams of rage and curses breaking out behind him broken by a pain filled scream as the powers within the boy were torn from him, run through the digital device on Nairu's arm, and into his machines, the loud cries of Hikaru getting treated like a human battery ringing out for several minutes.

All the while, Nairu merely grinned as he watched machines after machines rising up, showing him the captured digimons glowing as that power were forced into them. "That's right, a god like me needs servants, someone to carry out my orders and impose my will on this wrenched world."

As he spoke, his eyes moved to the one device no one but him had ever seen, Large and imposing, it held a sphere shaped glass section within which the air were humming with the stolen power of the chosen children in his captivity, their traits merging together until it was perfect enough for him to use.

Perfect enough to give birth to the new body of the digital god of evolution.

Eyes darting to the sides, the whole posture of the digital human changed as he moved away from the device, once more allowing it to be hidden in the shadows of his lab. "Isn't that right, Magnamon? We'll take his corrupted power and make it work for the forces of light."

The words aimed at the digimon as he walked out of the shadows, his eyes moving around with both confusion and dread clearly seen in them. "Sorry to intrude here, but the impostor of Taichi and his girl friend, they defeated Chaos Seadramon."

"As expected." moving with a clear and frantic pace, Nairu soon found himself standing before the central controls, the various screen relaying information to him. "The girl has the power of light within her, and the other one must have stolen Taichi Yagami's strength."

Turning his head to face Magnamon, he chuckled softly. "Soon, all of the lords will be no more, and then I can obtain the last two parts to make us all evolve." Closing his eyes, the digital human dropped down into the chair conveniently placed behind him. "Now go, and keep watching, if they seem to have any kind of trouble with those so called lords of chaos you may assist them, I want the child of light at her most powerful, when I drain her power."

Nodding, Magnamon rose up and turned to leave, his eyes lingering at Hikaru floating around in his tube, mixed feeling running through him as he slowly closed his eyes.

His partner had been avenged, Devimon had been deleted, and Hikaru was now nothing more then a research subject, something to be discarded and killed when he had nothing more to offer them.

So why did it feel so wrong now that he had succeeded?

Why did it feel like he had failed Taichi after all?

He had done everything to avenge him, defeated those who had killed him, all but that kid, the one who had dared to impersonate him, the one who wielded the power of his former partner.

Was he the source of the unrest, this feeling of failure he suffered from?

After all, the boy had an Agumon, one who had defeated an enemy far greater then Devimon, and he had done it with such little trouble, had he been rejected as a chosen one because of it.

Closing his eyes, he willed up the gift given to him by Nairu, the air shimmering as he warped back out of this place of horror, leaving it's creepiness behind along with everything else. "We shall see, if you even deserve to look like my partner, much less yield his trait, fake Taichi Yagami."

----

"The time grows near." Wisemon muttered out as he walked through a simple furnished room, his meeting with Chaos Dramon had been most useful, everything that he had foreseen were almost in place. "The Lords of Chaos have indeed risen, and already one has fallen, soon the master of destruction shall be freed."

Settling into his chair, the perfect stage digimon sighed as he leaned backwards, a small headache pounding at his skull as he did his best to relax. "Soon, the final battle for over this wretched world shall begin."

As he spoke, his eyes drifted downwards, until they rested on the chess board, flanked by several wooden figures, each one tacked with a small note to show which one they represented. "Yet, even a prophet like me, sees more then one outcome of certain events, and the smart mons, like me, will always search for a way out, just in case."

Lifting up the figures marked Taichi and Taiko, Wisemon smirked within the confines of his hood. "You two must triumph over all that I have foreseen, otherwise, this world shall be destroyed." Lowering the figures, Wisemon would have laughed as he regarded the next set of objects on his table. "Nairu, it would have been smarter to secure these in a safer location."

Lifting up the small deck of card, Wisemon would have laughed out loud, as each digimon card were laid out on the table before him, the various digimons almost smiling at him as he stared at each card. "If the chosen ones fail, all I need to do is pick a combination that will work for me; the destruction of this world will not claim me as well."

----

Standing on the top hill with his digimon sleeping safely right next to him, Taichi Yagami narrowed his eyes as a cold shiver went up his back, the feeling of dread that had followed him most of the day growing even greater as he lifted his head up to stare into the sky. "No, it can't be."

Far above them, the once dreaded heaven had lost all clouds and stars, even the faint glow of the digital sun had vanished, only to be replaced with the sight of the earth itself, filling every part of the sky, even behind the digital world, it's darkness almost glowing. "What's going on?"

Next to him, Taiko stifled a yawn as she too looked up from her resting place nearly dropping her sleeping partner in the process, before the full magnitude of the sight above hit home. "The barrier between the worlds is falling apart." Eyes narrowing, she faced her male counter part. "We need to restore the balance between light and darkness, before it fails completely."

Clenching his hand, the messy haired boy nodded with an expression matching Taiko's in grimness. "Then we have to speed it up, we have to defeat the Lords of Chaos before the rest of humanity strikes once more." Taichi muttered out as he did his best to remember as much about them as he could. "There's Chaos Piemon, Chaos Greymon and Chaos Dramon."

"But before that, you must face me."

Turning around to face the one speaking, both Taichi and Taiko nearly fell over from the sight of the golden armoured digimon standing there, his eyes completely transfixed on the holder of courage. "I must see for myself, the power that allowed you to defeat Chaos Seadramon."

Holding out his right hand, the golden mask hid the bitter smile as the fist closed in around its target, grapping Taiko in a split second, holding her tightly and nearly causing her to lose her partner digimon as he swiftly knocked her out. "And you shall be the price in this little battle, he wins, you can all leave, he loses, my master gets you and the digivices he wants."

Reaching for his digivice, to evolve his partner into a better fighting stance, Taichi barely had a chance to do so before it was knocked out of his hand, landing on the ground between them.

"Not yet, and not here, I'll take you one on one when your partner is fully rested, false child of courage, and in a place I have chosen just for you." Stepping back, Magnamon repositioned Taiko and Plotmon, the puppy digimon having woken up just in time to be muffled by a massive fist. "Head straight north from here and you'll find the ruins of an old city, now long forgotten and half covered in sand, it's name long unspoken, that is where we shall fight."

Grinning, Taichi punched one hand into the other. "Nice choice, a lot of ruins means a lot of hiding places for a coward like you." Giving off an expression more fitting for a dark digimon, Taichi chuckled as he looked over at Taiko. "You hang in there; I'll find you again and mop the floor with this loser."

Cutting off any chance of a response from the girl, Magnamon merely snarled at him, the air shimmering as they warped to the chosen location. "Be there by sunrise child, or she'll end up as the newest lab rat for Nairu, right next to Hikaru."

Eyes almost cold with anger, Taichi barely responded as Agumon woke up, the orange digimon sniffing the air once before he was up and ready to do battle, a little too late, but still, it was something.

"Agumon, we're leaving, we have a showdown tomorrow at sunrise, one we can't miss."

TBC:

AN:

Sorry for the delay, I know I promised to update the day after, but a case of snafu, resulted in this chapter getting corrupted and lost to the great abyss of digital data.

Of course, I haven't really felt like doing anything lately either, just a small result of getting fired I guess.


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: After Metal Greymon defeated Etemon. Taichi was pulled into a dimensional hole and transported back to earth. But what if that wasn't what happened, what if the hole stranded him in a completely new world.

--------------------------------------  
Altered Fate.  
Part XVI.  
--------------------------------------

Taichi Yagami here, last time, we went up against Chaos Seadramon and kicked his metallic hide, still, the way Z'd Garurumon took him out wasn't what I had expected.

Still, it put us ahead, as we only have 3 remaining lords of Chaos to deal with, but right now, they don't matter, what really matters to me is finding Magnamon and getting Taiko back, that stupid knight digimon kidnapped her and forced me into facing him in a fight to the finish.

Man, does that girl have a knack for getting into trouble or what?

----

The simple ticking of a clock sounded throughout the room as Wisemon hovered within it, his eyes half closed as he mused over the past events, how they had played out, and how they might affect the one thing he now lived after, the one thing he nearly thought about every minute.

"For there shall be born a controller of a darkness beyond the darkest night, with the fires of destruction at its beg and call, the world shall be flooded by darkness, opposing this controller, shall be two stars born from another realm, around them shall spin four lights, before them, human and digimons blood shall spread, and when the time is right, the stars shall released an arrow that will split the heavens apart."

Facing his chess board, a deep thoughtful sigh escaped him as he gazed at the lined up figures. "So much have happened since they arrived here, riding on that wave of darkness, breaking the shield and fighting against then corrupted powers of Karatenmon."

As he spoke, he looked at the discarded figure of a bird man like digimon, then over to one of a young boy with a devil like digimon figure next to it. "Then it was Hikaru and his servants, Devimon and an Airdramon, but without winning." The next figure in the pile, had shattered, dark colored angel wings. "Holy Angemon, deranged and fuelled by his own hate fell to the first of the four outsiders, Majiramon, but it was the second one, Vajiramon was." The dragon and ox figure were lying off to the side a bit.

Picking up the next one, he chuckled as he looked at it. "Yes, Santiramon, for all her big talk and trickery, she fell easily, followed closely by battle with Karatenmon, a battle that none of them won." Lifting up the largest pieces, it looked mostly unfinished, and had a more sphere like form to it. "Milleniumon, the dark overlord from another world, summoned into this one, his arrival were signalled by the death of Majiramon and Makuramon, the last two devas from that world, in the process, Hikaru's slave Etemon rebelled and won over Majiramon."

"Together, Taichi and Taiko triumphed over Milleniumon by evolving Agumon into Wargreymon."

Sitting back, Wisemon brooded over it as he tossed the piece representing Milleniumon back down again, his hands gathering before him in a thoughtful pose. "So much power in those two, the stars from the other worlds, however, those four lights I saw around them, I wonder what they are, what they signify."

----

"Awake my young captive?" watching Hikaru as he struggled to get out of his bonds, Nairu grinned as he petted him on the head, the raw fury from the young boy merely amusing him as he turned away, moving towards his comfy chair. "Now, the following part will be very important to you, so do your best to follow along."

Leaning back in his chair, Nairu could barely contain his laughter as he watched the scene before him, Magnamon were once again doing just as he had expected him to do, rush into a battle with no real understanding of what he was facing, or even if he could win, relaying on brute strength and luck to overcome all.

And while it would hurt to lose the knight, the fact that he wasn't here right now, meant that he had no problem carrying out the more complex part of his plan, controlling evolution was only a small part of the overall scheme, the feeling of godhood that came with that control was a rather nice boost.

The more complex and insane level of lust for that power he had shown also helped throw his few spare allies off, leaving him with amble time to plot, plan and carry out his true plans.

Plans which were reaching completion any time now, already the first phases had been carried out, the board swept clear of the foes who might had ruined everything for him, but just as he remembered it all, the only ones left in the end of the war would be him and Hikaru.

None would escape his vengeance, not even those two from the other worlds, the girl was a true gift, her powers of light the one component he had thought lost forever, and the other kid, this, Taichi Yagami, he had shattered the shield that had held him at bay for so long, granting him access to Refugia, and he would also reveal the secret of travelling between worlds.

They would both be allowed to live as slaves; both of them were more then powerful enough to warrant entry into his future project, ones that Michi, Juni and Yamato were not.

A god needs servants, worshippers and enforcers to carryout his visions and plans, soldiers to enslave and subjugate the lesser creatures, but mostly, he needed selected servants, monsters of power and terror to enforce his will, to lead the armies of Nairu to ever greater glory.

And as he needed, so would he created, his were already in the making, soon the worlds would tremble before the combined might of his four horsemen, as both the digital realm and real world submitted to the eternal rule of Nairu, the new master of evolution, supreme lord and master of all things digital and organic.

Turning his eyes to the side, Nairu smirked as he watched a screen flare to life, the image of someone special greeting him as he watched the show unfold before him, the floor lighting up below him as several machines he had burrowed from Gennai activated. "Soon, all shall be as I wish it to be."

----

The smoke rose lazily upwards from the burnt out remains of over four dozen wrecked houses, the data of a hundred digimons floating upwards along with it.

"So many deaths in one moment and still so many places remain." Muttering out the words, Chaos Dramon continued his trek though the burnt out desert village, keeping his eyes and sensors primed to spot even the smallest survivor that might have lived through the shower of death from his cannons.

Crushing a small chair and the chuumon hiding under it beneath his red color foot, the mighty chaos lord stopped and turned to regard the one behind him, the fires still burning giving the appearance of a god of destruction for all to see as a small pillar of light arose before him, the shape of a young man taking form. "So you finally show yourself, fated enemy of the light?"

Shimmering into better view, the hologram of Nairu didn't show much emotion as he faced up to the towering ultimate stage digimon before him, the shadow easily covering him and the area around him for several meters. "I see someone had done a fine job of introducing me to you."

Giving a wide swipe of his hand to indicate the area around them, Nairu narrowed his eyes in disgust as the final fragments of data faded away. "I'd ask you nicely, but I doubt you even care, so I'll merely state this, leave my future slaves and worshippers alone."

"Or what?" Chaos dramon grunted out as he levelled both of his cannons at the human before him. "My job is to destroy all who holds a fragment of darkness within them." Stomping forward, he towered up over the smaller creature. "And that includes you, little one."

Giving of a short burst of laughter, Nairu dropped the emotionless face and allowed a twisted, cruel expression to form on his face. "Fine, then I guess I'll just have to destroy you instead, or maybe enslave you?"

Turning around, he looked over his shoulder at the chaos lord. "Still, I don't feel like fighting you just yet, I'm not really ready for such a struggle." Snapping his fingers, he smirked at the red armored digimon. "Tell you what, until then, how about you deal with the two humans for me, and my wayward servant."

Eyes narrowing as he spoke, Nairu didn't bother to hide the sick joy he was feeling. "Seems he's disobeyed me, and has gone to fight the humans." Waving one hand in a dismissive manner, he ignored the heated glare aimed at him. "While I couldn't care less about it, I thought you like to know about it, before he begins slaughtering every remaining digimon as well, all for the revenge of his former human partner."

Not responding at first, Chaos Dramon merely watched Nairu before turning to face the horizon. "You're mad, even the most dim-witted of Numemon's can see you have a trap planned, so what is it? What do you get out of this?" Levelling his Megadramon like claw at the hologram, he waited for several seconds for an answer. "Well?"

Laughing out loud at the demand from the Ultimate stage digimon, Nairu folded his hands across his chest, his eyes napping wide open as he looked up at Chaos Dramon. "What I get, is simple." Holding out his left hand, he spread out the three middle fingers and smirked. "I have 3 objectives I need to have deleted to succeed, the two human kids, the traitor Magnamon, and the Chaos Lords, I think that should be enough for even you to figure out what my plan is."

"I see." Chaos Dramon muttered as he watched the hologram faded away, to be replaced with a map detailing where Magnamon were waiting for Taichi. "No matter who is deleted, you'll come out on top, with one less problem in your path."

Turning to leave, the massive cyborg digimon grunted as he looked to the sky. "Still, this is too good a chance to miss out on, if all of us attack, there might just be two problems eliminated."

"Actually, there is one other thing." Nairu muttered out behind him, the hologram flickering as he smiled at Chaos Dramon returning his attention. "I was wondering, if you'd like to join me, be on the winning side, help me crush the human world and subject it to a millennium of darkness?"

Opening his mouth to respond, the massive cyborg digimon levelled one of his cannons at the hologram projector. "Me, join you, I think you need to learn some..." The last of his comment lost as several black gears tore out of the sky, surrounding him. "What, you think they break through my chrome digizoid armor?"

Still smiling, Nairu face gave off a truly dark presence as he waved his hand, the gears moving ever closer to their target. "No, but since I have watched you for hours now I have figured out what your one true flaw and weak spot is."

"Weak spot!" Roaring out the words, the cannons on his back powered up as he stomped forward, his mouth opening up to add is visage of terror. "I have no..."

From his lair, Nairu shook his head as he watched the black gears strike, Chaos Dramon's horrified expression telling him all he needed to know.

True, his armor had nearly the most perfect defence parameter, but as a cyborg digimon, he still had his weak spots, inside that glorified defensive shell of his.

All he needed was to find a way past it, and what better way, then through that oversized mouth of his.

Leaning back in his chair, Nairu grinned as he watched the massive digimon struggled to avoid possession, his eyes showing nothing but hate as he crushed the hologram projector. "Fight all you want Chaos Dramon, it won't help you, you'll be mine eventually."

Nairu chuckled as he reached for a second set of controls, these ones flaring up with the image of Magnamon and a out cold Taiko, the holy knight digimon watching the centre of the ruins before him with anticipation. "So, he still hasn't shown up I take it?"

Head turning, Magnamon cast one look at the small hologram that had lit up from the digivice place on a broken pillar. "I do not need your input Nairu, this is between two warriors, and has nothing to do with you."

"Wrong." Leaning forward with a dark expression on his face, the more human of them levelled one finger at the knight digimon, a heavy feeling forming around him. "I have managed to intercept a message between the lords of chaos, seems you been spotted."

Moving back into a more relaxed stance, he shot a cold glare right into the eyes of his subordinate. "If they attack before you can finish your objective for revenge, I want you to leave the boy to the lords of chaos." Waving off the protest about to emerge from Magnamon, he grinned as he folded his arms across his chest. "Let them deal with this Taichi Yagami clone, while you secure not the just the digivices I need, but the girl, the child of light as well."

"No one will the wiser to our little scheme." Turning around as if he were going to leave, the hologram started to gain some static as the color drained from it as is slowly faded. "You get your revenge, I get what I want, and everyone is happy."

Watching as it faded away completely, Magnamon clenched both his hands in an effort to calm down the raging hate flaring up, the feeling of utter disgust at having been ordered to carry out such a cowardly way of fighting. "By your will, 'master'."

Returning to his Virgil, Magnamon continued to watch for the signs of the approaching false heroes. "Our fight will be more then just a mere play child; I'll destroy you or die trying."

----

It would have looked really dramatic on a TV screen, Victory Greymon mused as he aligned before the ruins, the big damn hero swooping in the save the damsel in distress and what not, too bad it really sucked when it was him that everything now depended on, the weight of failure and possible mistakes filling his head as they landed.

At least they had been able to bio merge, or the trip would have taken a lot longer to complete on foot. "So, we're here, and once more, I find myself hating this place."

The comment spat out as Taichi and Agumon fused together into Victory Greymon looked around the empty, wrecked spectator rows lining what clearly Etemon's coliseum, the place where his current worst mistake had taken place, the horror of Skull Greymon's rampage still clear in both of his minds.

And while the place looked like it had been attacked by a horde of Skull Greymon's, it were still standing, and looking much like it had in his own world. "We're here, now come out!"

"Well, you made it, I'm almost impressed, and just to get it out of the way, the real Taichi would have been here sooner." Magnamon commented as he stepped, his armor gleaming as he lowered his head to watch the digimon before him. "I've been told this place served as the main arena of combat for the dark man millenniums ago."

Hovering upwards and then down, the blue colored dragon man digimon smirked as he landed, the emperor's tribune towering up over them both, an awake Taiko tied down to the stone chair glaring death at him. "As for your girlfriend, I decided she should have the best place, it's not often I get to fight the dark ones anymore."

Spreading his arms, the power given to him by Nairu flared up, his eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of the digimon across from him. "And since Hikaru and Devimon have been dealt with, you're all I need to delete."

Forming his sword, Victory Greymon levelled it with calm, it's tip pointing right as the golden digimon across from him, his won eyes narrowing as he prepared, for what should be an easy fight. "Look, We're an ultimate stage digimon, you're just, what, a perfect?"

Chuckling, Magnamon shot forward, sliding in under the sword jab, and kicked upwards, the attack hitting perfectly, Victory Greymon yelping from pain as his thumps got hit, the trident sword falling down, just as Magnamon shot upwards, his left fist glowing. "Magna Punch!"

The shock, rather then it's power sending the larger dragon man digimon backwards. "You're like him, but my Taichi learned that size and power does not automatically equal a sure fire victory!"

Looking up, Victory Greymon laughed a bit as he straightened up. "And you sound like you spent a bit too much time with Koushiro." Spreading his arms out into a battle stance, he grinned as he started edging left. "And thanks for the advice, I'll think about it after I kick your ass and save Taiko."

"You think you still have an advantage?" Tilting his head, Magnamon snapped out his right hand and gripped the trident sword easily. "I studied your combat data in Nairu's computer; you need this sword to use your attacks." Lifting it up over his head, he smirked as he watched the shock on Victory Greymon's face. "And now, it goes bye bye."

Tossing it away, Magnamon chuckled loudly as the weapon landed near Taiko, the metal blades scraping across the ground loudly. "Now then, shall we continue?"

Jetting down, he laughed as Victory Greymon slid into a defensive stance, the useless gauntlets only good enough to block his attacks with now. "Magna Kick!"

Despite being weaponless and out of attack options, Victory Greymon still had one thing going for him, something that Magnamon simply didn't have in the same amount of brute strength and defence.

Going with the attack, the massive dragon slid back to minimize the impact of the strike, grinning as his opponent went sailing right into a perfect spot for a nice punch to the face, the digimon sailing downward harshly, hitting the ground with enough force to crack it. "Who needs a flashy attack to kick you butt, I'm doing just fine without em."

Rolling to avoid the follow up attack, Magnamon grinned as he gazed right into Victory Greymon's face. "Still, they do come in handy against a brute like you, Plasma Shoot!"

Letting lose with a roar of pain, Victory Greymon stumbled backwards, his face twisting up with pain as he rubbed his eyes trying to remove the bright purple, blue and red spots dancing before them. "Shit, what kind of an attack was that, right into my face, you."

"Magna Kick!"

The world slid to a silence as Victory Greymon felt pain like none before, his eyes watering as he fell down, his hands shaking as he tried to overcome the anger boiling up with such a cowardly attack. "Asshole, I'm going to rip you apart just for that."

Not letting up, Magnamon spun back, and held out both hands as his missile chambers slid open, each of the deadly weapons inside gleaming as they slid out into a ready position. "There's no real unfair fighting, in battle, it is always anything goes if you want to win."

"Nice to know." the reply came, along with half the sand on the ground, the cloud of it rising up to covered Victory Greymon as he reached back and tore lose part of the tribune, the massive block of stone barely weighing anything to him. "I'll take it into consideration!"

Shaking his head in a sad manner, Magnamon watched the stone block went flying, in the completely wrong direction, the sound of it impacting the other side of the arena and breaking several others stone all the signs needed to let the idiot know he had shifted position. "You sure have Taichi's idiot style of fighting down, but it's not going to help you, it takes more then cheap imitation to pull of a victory through brute strength alone, Plasma Shoot!."

Taking off into the sky as the missiles detonated all around him, Victory Greymon glanced down to make sure he had hit the right spot and smirked. "So, ready to give up yet?"

Hovering in the air, Magnamon spluttered at the arrogance it had to take to ask that question. "Surrender, I'm not the one losing, I'm the one with the..." Eyes narrowing, Magnamon clenched up both hands as rage flowed through him. "You think, a cheap trick like that will work, I am a holy knight, not a damn fool!"

"Magna Punch!" Rushing forward to wipe off that smirk, the smaller blue and white dramon man like digimon hit nothing as Victory Greymon moved with the hit, using the chance to plant a massive fist in the back of Magnamon's head.

Then a second hand closed around his tail, and sent him into a second close encounter with the ground, this time hard enough to crack his armor.

Still, the last attack was the rudest one, a foot smacking right into his stomach and lungs at once, sending him back up in a fine arch as bile and air explode from his mouth in one nasty shower.

Staring down at the twitching Magnamon, Victory Greymon cracked his knuckles as he took his time to approach. "Are you ready to die, or will you surrender?"

"Taichi, look out behind you!"

The shout from Taiko all the warning he needed, his head turning at the last second to see the one thing he never wanted at that moment, the presence of Chaos Piemon, the clown like digimon standing on a broken pillar as he twirled his swords around. "In the name of Chronomon and the purification of the digital world, you shall all be deleted!"

"Magna Kick!" Behind the dragon warrior, Magnamon grunted as he lashed out, hammering his foot right in the exposed back head of Victory Greymon, sending the ultimate digimon forward with a yelp of pain. "About time, now help me take this bastard down!"

Supporting himself, Victory Greymon felt rage well up inside of him, his head turning to face Magnamon as the blue and white digimon moved backwards. "You have no pride, no honor." Flexing his muscles, the massive fist shot forward, the smaller digimon barely moving out of the way in time. "You can't be the chosen partner of Taichi Yagami!"

On the stand, Taiko grunted as she looked down at the fight, the few bonds holding her almost gone thanks to the trident sword planted nearby by Magnamon, the fool clearly not thinking things through enough to see that she could use it.

Having observed the small exchange between Magnamon and Victory Greymon, Chaos Piemon shook his head in a negative manner as he narrowed both eyes, his four swords levitating up around him. "All of you shall be deleted, the girl, the fused monster and you as well, false knight."

"Trump Sword!" the four swords released in a cold manner, two of them aimed at Victory Greymon, one at Magnamon and one right towards Taiko, the messy haired girl screaming as she felt the bonds holding her vanished just in time to allow her to roll to safety.

Jutting off into the air, Magnamon cursed as the sword turned direction in midair, homing in on him even as he increased his speed. "Bastard, I'm on your side now!" Slamming open every simple missile launcher on his body, he grunted as he felt his power flow more cleanly through him now that he had nothing to concern himself with besides the purity of this battle. "Plasma Shoot!"

Ducking and wavering around each weapon, Victory Greymon cursed as each sword cut a bit too close for comfort, the gleaming blades nearly ramming straight into him rather then just cut him on the surface. "Damn it, don't I have enough crap to deal with; do the worlds hate me so much?"

Watching the missiles as they approached him, Chaos Piemon merely waved his hand and shot upwards, the explosion below barely facing him as he held out one hand, the sword using against Taiko shimmering into view. "Fight all you like, it won't matter in the long run."

"Plotmon evolves too, Tailmon." The smaller white feline digimon grinning as light once more flared up around her, her body glowing with raw power. "Tailmon Evolves too, Bastemon!"

Head turning around, the lord of chaos merely watched as the light flared up, the small feline digimon growing far more humanoid and curvy. "Trying to gain an extra player?" Lifting his sword to strike while she were locked in mid evolution, the virus digimon didn't stand a chance as a massive fist impacted him, the force of the punch shattering his concentration and slamming him head first into the side of the arena.

Panting as he towered up over the smaller clown like digimon, Victory Greymon grunted as he looked off to see Bastemon emerged onto the battle field, the perfect stage digimon grinning once in triumph before reaching down, and hefting up the trident sword. "Hey Big Guy, want your oversized weapon back?"

Tossing the massive sword as she questioned him, Bastemon slowly turned to regard Magnamon as the smaller armored digimon landed nearby, the swords chasing him having halted in mid flight. "As for you coward, I owe you a beat down for kidnapping my Taiko!"

Jumping upwards, her hair flared out as she swung out both her hands, her claws gleaming in the air as she gained a feral grin on her face. "Helter Skelter!"

Rising upwards like a vengeful monster, Chaos Piemon recalled every single one of his swords, his eyes narrowed in anger as he lifted up the one already in his hand, preparing to strike down Victory Greymon from behind. "Your attacks are useless against me!"

The lone sword blocked as Victory Greymon had already grabbed the dramon breaker and moved to counter him. "You know, your timing of arrival here sucks, yet I'm still going to kick your butt despite it!" Pressing forward, the smaller virus digimon were sent flying as the much more muscled dragon man digimon added more pressure to his blade. "Trident Gaia!"

As he yelled out the attacks words, power soared in around the trips of the sword, forming the familiar sphere of positive energy. "Let's see if this works." Slashing out, the sphere turned into a massive half arc of orange energy ripping across the area, lifting up the clown digimon and smashing him into the upper part of the coliseum. "Alright."

Looking down from his landing place, Chaos Piemon didn't speak as he lifted his hands, the four swords flashing into place around him. "Pitiful."

On the ground, Victory Greymon felt a small tick form near his left as he lifted up his sword, the blade splitting apart and attaching itself to his gauntlets. "Pitiful, then try this one, Trident Gaia!"

Grunting, Chaos Piemon shifted almost unseen to the left, the sphere of destruction passing by him with a centimetre's distance, before obliterating the entire upper part of that section, and shattering not just the lower part, but also the ones to the sides.

"Strong." Turning back, the four swords swung in before him as Chaos Piemon watched Victory Greymon charging forward, power literarily glowing around his hands. "Stronger then I had expected."

----

Lowering his arms from their attack pose, Chaos Greymon froze as he felt, faintly through the bond shared between the chaos lords, the flare of panic and pain completely unexpected as he released the digimon he had been about to impale with his right hand dramon killers.

Around him, the ground were cracked and strewn over with the remaining survivors of the rather unexpected targets of covering digimon hoping to escape the total deletion of this world and its darkness. "The fool, he should have waited for us to be there, they're far more powerful then they should be."

His mind going over the various reasons for this sudden panic attack, the dragon man digimon shoved it away as he tossed the small digimon aside, braking it against the wrecked hut as he shimmered with red light, then frowned, before glowing red again. "Shit, I could have been there by now, why can't I teleport."

----

Standing perfectly still, Chaos Dramon barely moved a muscle as the various images of the battle played out before him, the sounds of combat louder then ever as he witness the dance between Chaos Piemon and Victory Greymon, the dragon man digimon doing his best to actually hit the clown digimon, and prevent the four swords from getting used against him.

His eyes uncaring as the battle went the wrong way for his servant, the ground shattering around the clown like digimon as he were flung backwards, a trident Gaia attack levelling even more of the arena. "Master, they're doing better then you said they would."

Leaning back in his chair, Nairu shuddered with delight as he watched Chaos Piemon recovered, and send out his swords in a multi direction attack, several fresh cuts appearing on the dragon man digimon as he stumbled backwards a bit. "Such power, yes, but he is far too reckless, if Chaos Piemon plays his cards right, he may actually win this battle."

"Which suits me fine, I have no interest in him, besides his possible aide in ridding me of your fellow chaos lords, I only need one of you anyway." Moving his attention to a different section of the screens, he smirked as he watched Taiko struggle to free herself from her bonds. "She's the one I want, her light, pitiful it may be, is the last power I need."

Moving his focus to Magnamon, he sighed as he sunk further down into his chair as Bastemon kneed the armored digimon right in the face. "And you, your usefulness is over, this battle shall be your last one." Crushing his hand together, he snarled as he sat up, dark laughter ripping out into the room at long last. "I should have known better then to relay on a stupid digimon, far more stupid then his idiot partner ever were."

Eyes narrowed with anger and hate, Nairu focused all of his attention on Magnamon. "At least prove yourself useful, and get me the digivice she got from Michi!"

----

Holding onto all four swords, Chaos Piemon grunted as he rose back up, his eyes narrowed as he watched Victory Greymon moved ever closer. "Trump Sword!" Only to be forced into stopping as all four swords once more raced through the air, cutting digital flesh and ground with ease. "This world is corrupted, ruined by you humans, killing you all before purifying this world would only be the right thing to do."

Ducking and waving around the blades, swing his own dramon breaker blade, Victory Greymon and Taichi grunted as one as they watched the clown retreat even further away, his mask mocking them as he flicked his hands back and fourth, commanding the blades at will. "The chosen humans from this reality may have hurt your world, but I'm not one of them, and as such, I refuse to pay for their crimes."

Slamming out with his trident sword, the dragon man digimon grunted as he deflected two of the four blades away from himself. "Ever since I came here, I've faced down devas from another world, a corrupted alternate version of my little sister, the evil overlord from the deva's world bent on destruction of all things, my own inner darkness and now you four jerks."

Shooting up into the air as Chaos Piemon commanded the swords to strike from four different directions at once, he grunted as he hovered in the air. "I don't care how many of you show up, if its one by one or all at once, I'll face all of you and win over you, cause I refuse to give up!"

"Brave words." Chaos Piemon spat out as he recalled all four blades, their metal glimmering as he rose upwards. "Care to test your resolve?" Holding two of the weapons back, he grinned as the other two swords lined up before him. "Let's see you stand up to this one child, Trump Sword!"

Firing off the two first swords, followed by the remaining two right after that, the chaos lord watched calmly as the swords moved in perfect sync through the air, the big orange dragon man digimon doing just as he had expected him too after his little speech. "Die human and free this world of your wretched presence."

Steeling himself, Victory Greymon pulled back on his sword, his mind slipping into a strange state as all sound faded, his full attention going to the two first swords moving ever closer, time slowing down to him as he tensed up. "How, Victory Charge!"

The first movement cut down the first to swords, sending them tumbling off to the right, then the dramon breaker swept back through the air, getting that one in a billion hit, the sound of metal against metal ringing out for a split second, then Chaos Piemon let lose with a scream of pain as he fell back.

Grinning, the dragon's roar field type digimon grinned as he noticed the twin swords sticking out of the chaos lord's chest, the pained look on the clown like digimons face as he reached up to remove them. "This is it; this is your final moment."

"Dramon Breaker!" Rushing forward in a bust of speed, the trident sword gleamed in the light as it was swung upwards in a wide arc, only stopping as the dramon digimon couldn't move it any higher, his face cold and serious as he looked down at his opponent, a bit of digital blood falling down from the trident blade as he lowered it.

Watching it, Chaos Piemon slowly chuckled before breaking out into a cold laughter, his mask shattering as a thick line ran down through it and his head below, his body itself shattering as it separated across his upper chest, the lower and upper part ripping apart into a cloud of digital data he continued to laugh.

Halting his laugh as his neck started to fade, Chaos Piemon glared right at Victory Greymon as he smirked. "Foolish little child, with each of us you delete you merely bring our master closer to his revival, and the purification of this world through fire!"

TBC:

AN: Delayed and utterly delayed as usually, really, sometimes it feels like I don't even care about this story, anyway to get something out before everyone forgets this story, I've cut it in half,

But don't worry, things are moving forward and the overall plot is slowly getting to where I want it, next chapter will conclude the battle between Bastemon and Magnamon and the rise of the true enemy.


End file.
